HΘLIDAYS
by Drakessa
Summary: Elle l'avait rencontré pendant des vacances. Il l'avait aidé alors qu'elle avait peur. Il avait adoré cette fille.Elle avait détesté ce gars. Et si ils se revoyaient, après?
1. Chapiter 1, Le commencement

En fixant l'immense lac qui s'étendait à perte de vu, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ce merveilleux lieu allait terriblement lui manquer et pourtant, elle se voyait dans l'obligation de le quitter. Un vent chaud fit voler ses cheveux d'ors tandis qu'elle fermait ses yeux, appréciant la douce brise marine. Qu'elle était bien ici, à Magnolia.

La douce chaleur du soleil se couchant réchauffait son être prisonnier d'un bien être sans fin. La nuit allait tomber et après-demain, elle rentrerait à Crocus avec son père. Elle détestait la capitale de Fiore. Cette ville, où tout allait trop vite, lui paraissait monotone sans sa mère décédée il y a maintenant quatre ans. Toutes les jeunes filles de quinze ans passaient leur temps à faire les boutiques ou à trainer avec des garçons comme Sting Eucliffe, son meilleur ami, et elle, Lucy Heartfilia, n'était pas comme elles. Elle n'avait la liberté de ses mouvements et ne pouvait pas vivre comme elle le souhaitait. La seule chose que lui accordait son père, une fois par an, pour son anniversaire était une semaine de vacance quelque part hors de Crocus. Chaque année, Lucy profitait de cette semaine loin de la capitale pour aller s'amuser avec sa meilleure amie, Levy Mcgarden, à Magnolia la ville de naissance de cette dernière. Lucy ne connaissait que très peu le passé de son amie mais, elle savait qu'elle tenait particulièrement à cette petite ville situé à l'est de Crocus. Il y vivait un vieux monsieur du nom de Makarof Drear, une sorte de grand père de substitution pour Levy qui avait perdu sa famille très jeune et vivait avec ses pères d'adoption, Droy et Jett. Chaque été, Levy passait un mois à Magnolia chez ce fameux Makarof. Lucy ne l'avait jamais rencontré bien qu'elle vienne, elle aussi, une semaine en août. Levy n'aimait pas parler de son passé et profitait de Lucy chaque fois qu'elle venait de Fiore et évitait de rester dans la ville elle-même.

En fixant le soleil se coucher dans les eaux limpides du lac, Lucy ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Dans deux jours, elle retournerait à Crocus, la ville de pluie, et se morfondrait dans son immense villa habitée par des souvenirs heureux et la présence fantomatique de son père. Jude restait souvent dans son bureau et ne voyait quasiment jamais sa fille, qui lui rappelait bien trop feu sa femme, Layla. La plus part du temps, Lucy se retrouvait seule dans la maison avec les serviteurs puisque Jude voyageait énormément. Un nouveau soupire franchit la barrière des lèvres de la solitaire enfant. Cette ville allait lui manquer. Elle se releva sur sable et passa sa main sur son paréo pour faire tomber les derniers grains qui s'étaient incrustés dans le tissu couteux avant de ramasser son sac de plage et ses tongs. La plus part des personnes imitaient ses gestes et se préparaient à quitter la plage devenue trop sombre pour quoi que ce soit. En dépassant le bar situé en face de la plage et à côté du parking donnant accès à cette dernière, Lucy croisant un groupe de jeunes qui couraient vers l'eau, ballons et piques niques en main. Ils riaient de bon cœur et se chahutaient dans leur course folle sous les cris désespéré d'une des filles à la chevelure flamboyante. Lucy lâcha un faible gloussement, ces personnes avaient l'air de tant s'amuser malgré le fait que le soleil s'éteignait peu à peu. Deux garçons, l'un aux cheveux d'ébènes et l'autre à la couleur étrangement rose, s'amusaient à embêter une jeune fille à couette et aux cheveux bleus. Ils avaient fait un pari pour avoir tous des couleurs de cheveux aussi farfelus ? Un troisième garçon vient au secours de la jeune fille en faisaient tomber les deux autres dans le lac. Ils partirent dans une bataille d'eau sous les yeux désespérés de la jeune fille et de son amie aux cheveux de feu.

Lucy se détourna de la scène, le visage rougit, consciente qu'elle était entrain d'espionner ces gens. En atteignant le parking, elle sorti son téléphone portable et envoya un texto à son chauffeur, Loki. La voiture ne tarda pas à arriver et elle monta dedans, ignora la remarque du rouquin sur l'heure à laquelle elle rentrerait à la maison de vacance. Elle vivait comme elle le souhaitait, ici. Alors, qu'il se taise.

HΘLIDAYS

En arrivant devant le portail de la résidence, Lucy lança un bref coup d'œil en direction de Loki qui avait cessé de parler de sa dernière conquête du soir et qui conduisait dorénavant d'une manière étrangement calme pour l'être fougueux qu'il était. Il semblait presque tendu, fait dotant plus louche venant de lui.

« Loki, ça vas ? », demanda calmement l'héritière Heartfilia.

Le chauffeur arrêta le véhicule le temps de saisir le code d'accès et redémarra le moteur, il lui lança un sourire éclatant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air tendu.

\- En même temps, me retrouver seul en présence d'une aussi jolie fillette… », commença l'adolescent.

Lucy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, malgré les simple quatre ans qui les séparaient, Loki se comportait avec elle comme il le fera avec une petite fille. Elle lui lâcha un vague « pédophile » tandis qu'ils remontaient l'allée menant à la demeure, camouflée par d'hauts et majestueux cerisiers.

« Sérieusement, ça vas ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de mes problèmes, gamine. Je suis assez grand pour les gérer tout seul.

\- Tu as donc des problèmes. Si c'est avec l'argent, je peux très bien demander à mon père de…

\- Lucy ! Tout ne tourne pas autour de l'argent. Peut-être que dans ton monde si mais, pas dans le mien.», lâcha le rouquin tout en continuant à fixer la route. « Et puis, ton père me paye déjà assez bien pour que je te conduise simplement au lycée.

\- Alors dis-moi, Loki, qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que les soucis d'argent !?

\- L'amour. »

Lucy fronça ses sourcils tandis que Loki se garait devant la maison. L'amour ? Lucy ne savait même plus ce que c'était. Ces doux sentiments et moments qui y ressemblaient avaient disparut avec sa mère. Elle ne connaissait plus la juste valeur de ce mot.

« Et, qu'est-ce qui te perturbe autant au sujet de l'amour ?

\- Une histoire plutôt bête. », soupira Loki avant d'appuyer son front contre le volant de la berline.

\- Dis-toujours. Ce n'est peut-être pas si stupide.

\- Tu ne te moqueras pas ?

\- Promis.

\- J'ai oublié l'anniversaire de Kana et lorsque j'ai voulu me racheter, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de lui offrir un diner au restaurant. On a dix-neuf ans qu'une fois dans sa vie, merde et moi, je lui offre un restau.

\- C'est ta petite amie ?

\- Ouais. »

Lucy soupira, elle savait Loki coureur de jupon depuis toujours mais, elle était loin d'imaginer qu'il avait une petite amie depuis un moment. Maintenant, elle se souvenait des soirs où Loki disparaissait de la villa et partait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit retrouver ses amis. Un jour, elle avait même aperçu une brunette à ses côtés en sortant du lycée. Elle s'était dit que ce n'était sûrement qu'une ancienne conquête mais, et si ? Naniiiiiiii (* Quoiiiiiiiiii (japonais)), non, c'était impossible. Loki ne pouvait pas avoir de copine depuis si longtemps. Il était casé depuis combien de temps. ?

Etait-elle à Magnolia, cette mystérieuse brunette ?

« Loki ?

\- Aye ?

\- J'ai une idée pour rattraper ton manque cruel d'idée. »

Le rouquin releva la tête vers elle, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux charmeurs. Lucy détourna le regard pour éviter de rougir face à lui, elle savait qu'il adorait l'embêter de la sorte et pourtant, ce soir, il n'y avait aucune envie de se battre dans son regard. Juste du désespoir. La jeune héritière soupira et sorti de la voiture en faisant signe au chauffeur de la suivre. Ils s'introduisirent en silence dans la villa, ignorant la belle décoration et montèrent directement dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Le chauffeur, perdu, fixa sa mini-patronne fouiller dans un des tiroirs de sa commode en quête de je-ne-sais-quel-objet. Lucy, elle, s'affairait à chercher méticuleusement chaque parcelle de sa commode à l'aide du fameux bijou que pourrait offrir le rouquin à sa Kana. Elle ignora superbement l'air stupide de Loki lorsqu'elle lui présenta un écrin blanc.

« Ouvre-le. »

L'ordre avait claqué sèchement changeant du ton doux et angélique habituellement utilisé par la jeune fille mais, qu'importait donc au chauffeur. Il était un idiot d'avoir oublié l'anniversaire de sa chère et tendre. Minutieusement, Loki examina la minuscule boite sans défaut et l'ouvrit. Il fut surprit d'y trouver à l'intérieur deux manchettes en argent éblouissantes. Parfaitement dans le style de sa petite amie, Bordel, cette gamine avait-elle un sixième sens ?

« C'est très joli.

\- Tsk. Parce que tu crois que j'achète des trucs moches ? Crétin. », soupira l'héritière avant de désigner la boite. « Offre-lui ça et laisse moi m'occuper du reste.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vu que visiblement, tu es tête en l'air quand il s'agit de cette fille – de moi aussi vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as oublié à la sortie du collège -, je vais m'occuper de lui organiser la plus grande fête de toute sa vie.

\- Mais…

\- Tais-toi un peu, Loki. Il est tard et j'ai envie de dormir. »

Lucy laissa un sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres tandis que Loki la fixait stupidement, encore une fois. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ébouriffa la crinière de lion de ce dernier. Il lâcha un faible grognement et lui attrapa les poignets avant de la pousser vers son lit. Il posa ensuite la boite sur la table de chevet et se jeta sur la petite blonde dans le but de la chatouiller. Plus vive et plus agile, Lucy le para sans le moindre effort et s'assit à ses côtés. Le rouquin la fixa un moment avec d'éclater de rire.

« Merci, Lucy. Tu viens encore une fois de me sauver la vie.

\- Humph, appelle-moi _Lucy l'Impératric_ e* pour ça..

\- Tsk. Horrible gosse de riche, tu sais pas juste dire « De rien » ? »

Lucy le rejoint dans ses éclats de rire et fini par s'endormir aux côtés de son grand-frère de cœur qui la fixait d'une lueur bienveillante. Il lui murmura un dernier merci avant de la coucher correctement sur le lit et d'embrasser son front. Il adorait cette gosse malgré le fait qu'il soit triste pour elle de cette solitude constante qui la suivait. Loki attrapa l'écrin et parti en éteignant les lumières et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

HΘLIDAYS

A son réveil, Lucy s'activa dès le petit-déjeuner à organiser une merveilleuse fête d'anniversaire à cette Kana sous les yeux encore fatigués de sa cuisinière madame Spet. Une vieille femme petite et toute courbée par l'âge dont le sourire pouvait devenir terrifiant s'il était trop longtemps prolongé à cause des rides. Lucy croisa plusieurs fois Loki dans la journée en lui annonçant l'avancement du projet et en lui demandant la liste d'invités potentiels. Et, c'est ainsi que le soir même – veille de son départ pour Crocus – que la soirée pour les dix-neuf ans de Kana Alperona se passa. La jeune fille de quinze ans avait réussi à réunir plus d'une centaine d'invités et n'attendait que leur venu au manoir. N'ayant pas trouvée de lieu plus merveilleux, l'héritière avait gentiment proposé à son chauffeur de faire dérouler la fête dans une aile de la villa, proche de la piscine. Loki avait accepté avec un léger doute, il ne voulait pas que sa petite amie se retrouve avec une des ces fêtes barbantes de la haute société et pourtant, il avait l'impression que Lucy détestait ça, aussi. Il avait pour ordre de cette dernière d'amener Kana au restaurant où il avait réservé, de lui offrir les manchettes et de la ramener chez elle et seulement, à quelques mètres de la maison, faire semblant de recevoir un sms de Lucy lui signalant qu'elle avait immédiatement besoin de lui au manoir. Il s'y rendrait directement avec Kana, qui boudera sûrement un peu d'avoir passé une soirée rasoir, et arriverait à la fête à vingt-deux heures. Loki soupira une énième fois devant la solitaire enfant blonde occupée à accrocher une banderole de « Joyeux Anniversaire, Kana ! » dans le salon où aurait lieu la fête. La petite adolescente ne lui accordait même plus un regard, trop concentrée dans sa tâche. Elle avait fait du bon boulot, il pouvait l'accorder. L'alcool allait couler à flot, comme aimait Kana. Les invités seraient heureux et le DJ était tout simplement génial. Lyra était l'une des DJ les plus réputées et demandées dans tout Fiore et Lucy, cette petite gamine de quinze ans, avait réussi à l'avoir pour la fête qu'ils avaient décidé la veille à onze heures du soir.

« C'est juste épatant.

\- De ? », demanda la jeune fille en descendant de son échelle une fois la banderole fixée au mur.

\- Voir tout ça. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as peux faire tout ça en un seul jour.

\- Tsk. C'était facile.

\- Quand on s'appelle Heartfilia, sûrement.

\- Tsk. »

La jeune fille dévisagea son chauffeur avec une mine fatiguée, ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter son aide ? Fallait-il donc toujours qu'il trouve un prétexte pour l'emmerder ? Lucy attrapa son portable et envoya un SMS à Levy, qui avait été, bien sûr, invité à la fête.

 **De Lucy** : T'as dis que t'allais rameuter combien de gens en plus, déjà ?

 **De Levy** : Juste Six ou Sept personnes ^^, pourquoi ?

 **De Lucy** : Pour savoir. Bref, Tout est prêt ! =)

 **De Levy** : OK, tu veux qu'on arrive plus tôt ?

 **De Lucy** : J'sais pas, faites comme vous voulez mais soyez là avant Kana. Loki est entrain de toucher à tous les boutons des platines de la DJ... Vais le virer de là.

 **De Levy** : Tu stresses pour demain ?

Lucy ignora le dernier texto de sa meilleure amie consciente que cette dernière savait déjà la réponse. Oui, elle stressait. Oui, elle ne voulait pas rentrer à Crocus même si elle aurait bien voulu voir Sting. Oui, elle adorait Magnolia. Oui, elle ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée et que tout soit parfait. Oui, elle avait peur que sa meilleure amie passe plus de temps avec ces inconnus qui vivaient ici qu'avec elle. Oui, elle avait peur de ces six ou sept personnes. Oui, c'était bientôt l'heure.

Lucy inspira une grande goulée d'air et avança vers Loki, l'informant qu'il devait bientôt y aller. Elle ignora la remarque du rouquin et partie prendre une douche et se changer. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle attrapa son Ipod et lança la musique tandis qu'elle filait sous la douche. L'eau se déversait lentement sur elle en suivant fidèlement le tempo de la musique d'Aquarius, une des chansons qu'elle préférait sur le dernier album de son groupe favori _**Of the Zodiac signs**_. Sa douche se termina sur la dernière note de la chanson que Lucy beugla en attrapant une serviette propre qu'elle enroula autour de son corps. Sortant de sa salle de bain devenue sauna par la vapeur de l'eau bouillante qui avait servi à laver le corps de l'héritière, Lucy se dirigea vers son dressing d'où elle sorti une robe noire qu'elle rangea immédiatement en se disant qu'elle était trop chic pour le thème de la soirée. Lucy passa bien une dizaine de minutes à sortir puis ranger des robes en leur trouvant toutes un défaut. Abattue, la jeune fille s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Elle ramena ses bras jusqu'à ses yeux qu'elle frotta et se redressa. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une house noire posée négligemment sur le canapé bleu situé à côté de la porte menant au couloir de l'étage. Elle n'y était pourtant pas lorsque la jeune fille était entrée dans la pièce… Perplexe, elle se dirigea vers le canapé et attrapa la blouse. Un message était collé à elle.

« Vas-y, princesse. – Loki ».

Lucy soupira avant d'ouvrir la house dévoilant une tenue des plus étranges. Une combinaison noir haut + short et dentelée s'offrait à l'héritière. Deux larges bandes d'un rose violacé partaient des hanches de la tenue et se terminaient aux chevilles offrant au bas de la tenue une sorte de jupon transparent. La jeune fille roula des yeux et enfila la tenue. Encore une fois, Loki avait foiré son coup, ne savait-il donc pas quel était son style à force de l'avoir côtoyé au fil de toutes ces années. Visiblement pas et pourtant, en se contemplant dans un miroir, la blondinette vu surprise de constater que cette étrange combinaison lui allait à ravir. Elle soupira signe de défaite, il voulait qu'elle porte cela ? Elle le ferait mais uniquement pour lui faire plaisir et qu'elle avait une paire d'escarpin qui irait à merveille. Ça aurait dommage de ne pas les mettre, hein ? Lucy appela Cancer, l'un des serviteurs qui avait pour habitude de la coiffer, et lui demanda de lui faire une haute queue de cheval pleine de cheveux ondulés.

Une fois prête, Lucy ne pu s'empêcher de constater qu'elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Une lueur mélancolique traversa ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et qu'elle parte vers le salon d'où commençait déjà à résonner une musique électro. Lyra était finalement arrivée et commençait à faire les réglages de dernières minutes. La piscine à balle venait d'être livrée avec le château gonflable… Peut-être en avait-elle trop fait ? Lucy ricana intérieurement en apercevant les premiers invités arriver. Rien n'était trop quand on s'appelait Heartfilia.

« Levy ! », s'exclama Lucy en ouvrant la porte aux premiers invités.

La jeune fille en face d'elle, Levy Mcgarden, la fixa en souriant de ses grands yeux couleurs noisette. Ses doux cheveux bleus – à croire que c'était une couleur naturelle pour les personnes originaires de Magnolia – étaient, comme d'habitude, retenu par un foulard orange surmonté d'une fleur. Lucy ne peut s'empêcher de froncer le sourcil en apercevant derrière sa meilleure amie un groupe d'individu qu'elle semblait avoir déjà vu.

« Lucy ! Comme je suis contente de te voir, tu es très jolie. », déclara la petite tout en entrant dans le hall, suivi de près par les curieux personnages que l'héritière avait croisé à la plage. « Je te présente Erza, Jubia, Grey, Gadjeel et enfin, Natsu. »

Tour à tour, Levy désigna chaque personnage, les présentant à leur hôte. Erza Scarlet, la première des deux jeunes filles, avait d'étranges cheveux flamboyants et une aura plus que terrifiante. Ses yeux, d'un noir intense, semblait sonder votre âme à la recherche de vos intentions et pourtant, malgré tout cela son sourire semblait amical, au-delà de toute méchanceté. Elle semblait un brin plus âgée que ses amis avec son air très sérieux déférant totalement de ceux des quatre autres. La deuxième fille, Jubia, avait un air très doux sur son visage et une lueur vive dans ses yeux océans montrait bien sa détermination sans faille. Qu'aspirait-elle ? Lucy n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ressemblait vaguement à une actrice connue qui jouait le rôle d'une nymphe avec sa robe blanche volante et ses cheveux bouclés semblables aux mouvements d'une mer agitée. Aux côtés de la fille de Poséidon se trouvait Grey. Grey, un garçon à la peau blanche comme la neige et aux yeux d'un bleu aussi sombre que celui qui trône dans le gigantesque ciel de Nox. Grey, se dit Lucy en le fixant, semblait être le type même de l'adolescent sûr de lui, imbu de lui-même et en même temps, charismatique. Il possédait quelque chose dans son port de tête hautain qui incitait à la confiance absolue. Le garçon avait, tout simplement, sur lui un jean sombre à la couleur indéfinissable par son nombre de lavage successif, une paire de converse noire et blanche et une veste blanche à haut col qui était ouverte sur son torse imberbe et musclé. L'homme à côté de lui, Gadjeel avait dit Levy, ne changeait pas tellement du style je-m'en-foutiste que dégageait son ami à sa gauche. En effet, ses cheveux ébènes étaient comme qui dirait, laissez à l'abandon dans une coupe plus qu'animal et non-entretenu. Seul un bandana kaki, qui retenait l'imposante masse capillaire et l'empêchait de tomber sur ses yeux, était présent sur son front. Une veste militaire passée négligemment sur le dos, un treillis et des boots sombres composaient l'ensemble de la tenu du garçon à la taille plus qu'imposante par rapport à celle de Levy, la petite adolescente qui se trouvait à ses côtés, bloquée entre Gadjeel et le dernier garçon. Lorsque les yeux chocolat de l'héritière dérivèrent vers le dernier venu, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Les cheveux du garçon n'étaient pas d'un rose particulièrement vif mais plus tirés vers un ton doux tel que celui qui apparaît au crépuscule avant la belle nuance violacée qui précède la nuit complète. Oui, Natsu était le crépuscule d'une vie avant sa fin. Il incarnait, et cela rien que par son apparence physique, la joie et le bonheur. Tout son être irradiait de lumière. Sa peau halée semblait paraître à Lucy comme le sable mouillé par l'océan. Ce garçon était le dernier été d'une vie. Une autre définition, se dit l'héritière en fixant Natsu, ne pouvait pas être mieux.

Le Feu, l'Eau, la Glace, la Brutalité et l'Eté.

Une Fée, une Nymphe, un Démon, un Our et une Salamandre.

Lucy se surprit à sourire en contemplant ses drôles d'invités. La peur et l'appréhension passées, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec les amis de Levy. Elle se dirigea calmement vers le salon où se déroulerait la fête en répondant calmement aux questions que lui posait, poliment, Erza.

« Lucy, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est bien toi qui as organisé tout ça ? », questionna la jeune fille en désignant l'ensemble de la pièce remplit par les décorations et les instruments de fêtes.

\- Oui, j'ai fais ça pour un ami plutôt nul en cadeau d'anniversaire. Sa petite amie va avoir dix-neuf ans ce soir.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Jubia se rappelle pourquoi elle se trouve ici avec ses amis, c'est l'anniversaire de Kana-chan. », s'exclama la deuxième adolescente.

\- Vous connaissez Kana ?

\- Eh pas qu'on peu ! », soupira l'un des deux bruns. Lucy soupira, elle avait déjà oublié leur prénom. « Kana vient de Fairy Tail. »

Tout en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, Lucy lâcha un simple « Ah » d'approbation avant de reporter son attention vers l'extérieur. Elle n'était définitivement pas à son aise avec les inconnus.

« Tu ne nous demande pas ce qu'est Fairy Tail ? », se surprit à demander Natsu tout en fixant la vue qu'offrait la villa sur l'immense lac Mavis.

\- J'ai…

\- Non, je sais par avance que Levy n'aime pas parler de son passé alors, à quoi bon fouiller dans vos passés. Je ne vous connais pas. », déclara l'héritière en coupant la parole à sa meilleure amie qui avait commencé ses explications. « Et puis, Fairy Tail n'est pas si inconnu, vous savez ? Même pour quelqu'un comme moi qui vient de Crocus. Fairy Tail est un des plus prestigieux collèges pour jeunes surdoués de la région. »

Natsu tourna légèrement sa tête vers ses amis et constata avec plaisir qu'il n'était pas le seul choqué par le ton indifférant de l'adolescente. Elle semblait hautaine et distante, installée dans ce vieux sofa vermeille bien différente de l'image qu'il avait eut lorsqu'elle les avait accueillit. Où étaient donc passé ses doux yeux brillants de vie et pleins de lumière ? Ils semblaient terne et sans éclats. « _Cette fille n'est pas heureuse._ », songea le garçon. Un air mélancolique trônait sur son visage, camouflé sous ses faux-sourires et ses faux rires alors qu'elle plaisantait avec Jubia et Grey tandis que Levi et Gadjeel se faisaient du rentre dedans. Eux aussi étaient exaspérants, quand allaient-ils enfin sortir ensemble ? Natsu soupira avant de reporter son attention sur la vue. Cet endroit, aussi beau soit-il, senti la solitude et la tristesse à plein nez. Il avait beau avoir été décoré avec soin et avoir la plus belle de Magnolia, il était déprimant. Pas étonnant que la blondinette ait un tel regard. En laissant ses yeux glisser vers le bas, il remarqua que plusieurs gens étaient déjà au bord de la piscine entrain de danser. Erza, au milieu d'eux, avait déjà commencé à s'amuser.

« La fête a commencé. », dit il simplement en désignant d'un bref coup de tête l'extérieur.

Levy poussa un tel cri de joie que le pauvre Gadjeel, à ses côtés, dût se boucher les oreilles avant d'être emporté tel un vulgaire sac à main mais cette dernière. Peu à Peu, tous quittèrent la pièce hormis Lucy. Au seuil de la porte, Natsu se retourna pour demander une chose à l'héritière mais se ravisa au dernier moment, il verrait bien tout seul.

Lorsque tout ce beau monde disparut dans les longs couloirs de la demeure Heartfilia, Lucy se permit enfin de souffler un bon coup. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué ses poings serrés sur le bas de son habit et lorsqu'elle s'en aperçue, poussa un faible grognement avant de défroisser le tissus d'une pression de main. N'avait-elle pas prévu de passer une bonne soirée ? Pourquoi était-elle encore au milieu de ce misérable salon à déprimer sur son retour prochain. Ces gens lui avaient semblé sympathique alors, pourquoi avait-elle dût prendre cet air supérieur avec eux ? L'héritière se leva et parti en quête d'un verre de coca. Ces gens étaient peut-être majoritairement plus vieux qu'elle, elle prévoyait toujours des boisons non-alcoolisées. Lucy détestait l'alcool, il avait rendu fou son père pendant son enfance.

HΘLIDAYS

La fête battait son plein lorsque Natsu se dirigea vers la cuisine de la villa – Pièce qu'il mit plusieurs dizaine de minutes à trouver, quelle baraque immense ! – en quête de glace pour son poing. Ça aussi, c'était nul. Pourquoi avait-il déjà voulu donner un coup de poing à Grey ? Ah oui, il l'avait traité de guimauve pour le faire chier seulement, Natsu détestait qu'on se moque de ses cheveux. Il en était fier, merde ! Malheureusement, en voulant frapper ce crétin de brun, il avait violemment heurté la table du bar et s'était blessé à la main droite. Dommage, il ne pourrait pas jouer avant un petit moment. Lisanna allait être triste, elle qui adorait le regarder faire.

En ouvrant finalement la porte menant à la cuisine, Natsu fût surprit d'y trouver en son intérieur la belle et solitaire héritière Heartfilia, pensive devant son verre de soda. En l'entendant arriver, elle avait immédiatement levée ses doux yeux chocolat, et pleins de larmes, en sa direction. Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils en observant l'intrus avant d'essayer brièvement ses larmes et de se lever.

« Natsu ? Tu n'es pas entrain de t'amuser avec tes amis ?

\- Non, je… », le garçon fixa sa main en souriant bêtement, évitant les yeux rougis de la blonde. « Je me suis blessé en tentant de frapper Grey.

\- Oh. Qu'avait-il pour mériter ta colère ?

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère… c'est juste qu'il a critiqué mes cheveux et je déteste ça. J'les aime comme ça, moi. »

Contre toute attente, l'étrange fille en face de lui gloussa avant de tendre sa main vers les dit-cheveux qu'elle effleura brièvement. Elle murmura une vague excuse à la place de Grey et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu fais dans l'ordinaire avec cette couleur.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Mais, si elle te plait et que tu heureux, n'est-ce pas le principal ? », sourit l'héritière tout en cherchant une poche de glace dans le congélateur.

Natsu la regardait s'activer, en bonne maîtresse de maison, à lui remplir une poche de glace tout en essayant de comprendre la manière d'agir et de pensée de Lucy. Elle semblait tellement… détruite par moment et l'instant d'après, agissait comme elle était heureuse et pleine de vie.

Lucy, elle, remerciait le fait que Natsu ne lui ait demandé la raison de ses larmes. C'était un chic type. Il respectait parfaitement le fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas et qu'elle n'aimait pas étaler sa vie aux inconnus. Il avait vraiment l'air gentil. Elle noua la poche pleine de glaçon et l'offrit au garçon avec un de ses rares véritables sourires auquel il répondit par un plus éblouissant que jamais. Dehors, la musique résonnait contre les murs de la villa et la fête battait son plein.

« Merci beaucoup, Lucy.

\- De rien. »

Un faible silence s'installa durant lequel les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent sans la moindre gêne. Lui contemplait avec émerveillement les différentes nuances de marron présents dans les yeux de la blonde et Elle, essayait de déchiffrer dans son regard à lui, la preuve qu'il était effectivement l'été d'une vie.

« Lucy ? », demanda le garçon au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Es-tu heureuse ? »

Le question fût directe et vint se planter en plein cœur de la solitaire enfant. Etait-elle heureuse ? Non. Et pourtant, pourquoi venait-il de lui demander cela ? La réponse n'était-elle donc pas si évidente dans ses yeux qu'il déchiffrait ? Pourquoi une telle question d'ailleurs ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas ! Et puis… qu'importe. Il lui suffisait simplement de répondre par l'affirmative et il cesserait de l'embêter avec ceci. Pourtant, Lucy se refusait à cela. Elle n'aimait pas mentir et Il l'avait vu. Elle le savait.

Natsu observa avec attention les différentes émotions qui traversaient alors la blonde au travers de ses yeux. La surprise, l'incompréhension, la peur et puis, finalement, l'indifférence totale. La jeune fille fixa froidement le garçon en face d'elle tout en répondant d'une voix platonique :

« Non, Natsu. Je ne suis pas heureuse, et ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Faut-il une raison au malheur ?

\- Evidemment ! », s'exclama-t-il en retirant la poche de glace de sa main qu'il avait, par le passé, glissé dessus. « Il y a toujours une raison à la tristesse.

\- Que ferais-tu si je ne voulais pas te la dire ? Irais-tu dehors avec tes amis ? Resterais-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je te fais de la peine ? De la compassion t'assailles ? Pourquoi es-tu si amical avec moi ? Je ne te connais pas ! Je ne te connais pas, Natsu Dragneel ! Alors, pourquoi ? Oh oui, pourquoi cherches-tu à m'aider ? », le regard transperçant de la blonde rendit Natsu gêné. Il se dandina légèrement sous la puissance de ces deux orbes terreux et larmoyants. « J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, bordel. Je m'en sors très bien toute seule. Vas-t'en. Retourne avec tes amis et laisse-moi. Laisse-moi en paix. J'ai pas besoin de toi. Je ne te connais pas. Je…

\- Eh Lucy, calme-toi. »

Le garçon fixa avec peine la jeune adolescente en face de lui qui serrait désespérément le rebord de la table devant laquelle ils s'étaient installés. Elle s'agrippait tant à elle que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanche. Son regard ancré dans le bois de la table, si similaire à la couleur de ses yeux. Natsu se releva calmement et s'éloigna de la table tandis que Lucy réprimait son envie d'hurler et de pleurer. Elle avait honte de se comporter ainsi. Elle venait de faire fuir la seule personne qui semblait vouloir vraiment s'intéresser à elle et vouloir l'aider. Elle appuya son front contre le bois froid de la table en gémissant, persuadée de la disparition de Natsu qui était pourtant resté dans la pièce, juste derrière elle. Elle ferma ses yeux et se mit à pleurer. Elle s'abandonna à sa peine, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait. Elle ne sentit même pas les bras du jeune homme autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit pas les mots de réconforts qu'il lui donnait. Elle avait simplement clos ses yeux en sentant une odeur de soleil proche d'elle et s'était calmée peu à peu. Elle ne sentit pas non plus les bras du jeune homme qui la soulevaient et la portaient jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ne le vit pas hésiter à rester à son chevet et, finalement, rester. Elle ne comprit pas au poids à ses côtés, qu'il s'était assoupi en croisant les bras sur le lit et en y posant sa tête. Elle oublia même le froid qui l'avait prise lorsque son soleil avait quitté la chambre et les bruits de pas dans toute la maison. Non, Lucy ne comprit pas quand, à son réveil, le lendemain matin, elle se retrouva dans sa chambre, seule. Elle ne sentit même pas la douleur de la solitude en fixant son immense chambre.

Elle se contenta d'inspirer calmement avant de se figer en sentant, dans l'air, l'odeur de l'été autour d'elle. Elle inspecta les environs de ses yeux, cherchant la provenance de celle-ci et se redressa du lit. Une chose glissa de son cou et elle fut surprise de trouver sur ses cuisses, récemment tombée, une écharpe blanche et écailleuse. Elle avait l'odeur de l'été. Elle avait l'odeur du réconfort et de la compagnie. Elle avait l'odeur du soleil. Elle avait l'odeur de ses rêves. Elle avait l'odeur de Natsu. Posée aux côtés de son téléphone portable, Lucy trouva, plus tard, un mot dont l'écriture était illisible.

« _Hey, Luce,_ _respire._

 _Le monde n'est pas aussi terrifiant que tu le penses alors, calme-toi_ _._

 _Respire._

 _Si tu as besoin de calme quand tu serais à Crocus, appelle-moi (_ _j'ai enregistré mon numéro dans ton tel, ton code c'est le 7/7/777, sérieux ?_ _)_ _._ _Immédiatement_ _._

 _Je ne te laisserais pas refaire ce que tu m'as fais hier_ _._ _Plus jamais. Je compte bien veiller sur toi, même de loin_ _._

 _Bonne vacance, Natsu Dragneel._ »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde. C'est vrai, elle se souvenait maintenant de s'être misérablement endormie devant Natsu, qui bizarrement était resté.

Un chic type.

Un gars sympa.

Un ami.

L'héritière attrapa son téléphone et constata que celui-ci était plein de notifications. Au milieu d'elle, une attira son attention. Celle de Natsu qui, paniqué, lui demandait si elle n'avait pas trouvé une écharpe blanche à écaille. Elle lui répondit qu'elle l'avait autour du cou et rassura ce dernier qu'il n'avait qu'à venir la chercher à la villa avant qu'elle ne parte jusqu'à Crocus.

HΘLIDAYS

Lucy attendit plus d'une heure sous la pluie, devant le porche de la maison, avec l'écharpe en main et pourtant, Natsu ne semblait pas venir. Elle avait abandonné cette idée lorsqu'elle rentra dans la maison se changer. Elle prit sa valise et donna l'écharpe à madame Spet ainsi qu'un papier à l'intention de Natsu. Après un dernier au revoir à Magnolia, elle rentra dans la voiture où Loki l'attendait patiemment. Un ami avait-il dit. Un fantôme de plus que l'héritière laissa derrière elle. Non, elle n'aurait jamais de vrais amis à part Levy et Sting. Malheureusement, cette pensée laissa la blonde amère. Amis, qu'ils étaient. Levy ne l'avait même pas contacté pour lui souhaiter un au revoir et Sting, avait fuit la blonde dès le collège terminé. Lucy était amère. Lucy était seule. Lucy rentrait.

La pluie avait rendu la route glissante et le temps n'allait pas s'arranger. Natsu soupira une énième fois avant de sortir du bus qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à la rue menant à la demeure Heartfilia. Il avait trois heures de retard mais, au fond de lui, il savait que Lucy l'attendrait et ne partirait pas pour Crocus. Ils avaient passé leur matinée à s'envoyer des sms et à blaguer. Non, Lucy devait encore être sous le porche où elle lui avait promit d'aller pour l'attendre. Seulement, l'angoissa enserra le cœur du garçon quand il ne vit qu'un porche mouillé par la pluie et vide de toute vie. Elle n'était pas partie, elle avait promit. Elle devait être dedans. En sonnant à la porte, Natsu eut l'appréhension que la blonde ne soit pas là. Pourtant, il en fit un rejet, elle serait là. Les minutes passèrent avant que cette maudite porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre sur le visage d'une vieille femme à lunette. Sûrement la gouvernante, pensa Natsu. La baraque était tellement grande, ce ne serait pas étonnant que Lucy ait plusieurs domestiques.

« Oui ? », demanda froidement la vieille femme.

\- Bonjour, madame ! Je suis venu voir Lucy, elle est encore ici ?

\- Tu es Natsu ? »

Le garçon acquiesça en souriant, loin d'imaginer ce que la femme allait lui dire. Lorsque la vieille dame lui ouvrit la porte par politesse et que Natsu s'engouffra à l'intérieur, il n'eut pas l'idée de vérifier si une lumière émanait de l'étage supérieur.

« Attends-moi ici, petit. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose pour toi. »

Natsu fronça les sourcils et suivit des yeux la femme parti cherche cette « chose ». Il commençait à angoisser, où était Lucy ? Elle était donc partie ? Sans lui dire adieu ? Quand la servante se représenta devant lui, elle tenait une enveloppe et l'écharpe qu'Ignir, son père, lui avait offerte à ses six ans. Il mit instinctivement l'écharpe autour de son cou et ressenti une étrange sensation en sentant, mêlée à son odeur, celle de Lucy. Un doux parfum de vanille et de lys. La vieille femme le regarda, peinée, fermer les yeux et inspirer l'odeur.

« Ouvre-la. »

Natsu leva un de ses sourcils et prit l'enveloppe en main. Une feuille, soigneusement pliée et glissée dedans, était recouverte d'une écriture fine et appliquée. Celle de Lucy.

« Cher Natsu,

J'aurais aimé te dire au revoir. J'aurais aimé te remercier pour ta gentillesse et ta bonté. Te dire à quel point j'ai été heureuse en sachant que tu étais mon ami. Te donner un adieu digne de ce nom. Te dire à l'été prochain…

Mais, tu n'étais pas là Natsu. Tu n'étais pas présent alors que tu me l'avais promis.

Que dois-je penser de toi ?

Tes belles paroles m'ont fait rêver avant de réaliser que tes actes me faisaient à nouveau chuter. Moi qui m'étais sentie si bien, l'espace d'un instant.

Où es-tu alors que j'ai besoin de toi, Natsu ?

Je dois partir vers Crocus, il est l'heure. J'ai déjà trop tardé à espérer en vain. Finalement, tu es comme les autres. Tu te fais doux et attentionné un temps avant de me fuir pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te parler. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu me connaisses. Je te déteste pour ça, Natsu Dragneel.

Adieu, Lucy Heartfilia. »

Natsu releva les yeux vers madame Spet, la main tremblante. Lucy… Lucy était… ? Il n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente.

« C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'à écrit mademoiselle Lucy. Alors, non, je ne pense pas. Maintenant, disparais tu me salis tout avec tes chaussures pleines de boues. »

Natsu fixa une dernière fois madame Spet et parti sous la pluie. C'en était fini de Natsu Dragneel, le détective. Lucy l'avait éjecté de sa vie. Pour toujours.


	2. Chapitre 2, Jude

Août, 12ème jour.

La pluie, comme à son habitude, se déversait calmement sur Magnolia tandis que le garçon rentrait, péniblement, chez lui. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas prit de parapluie, trop préoccupé par la disparition de la blonde. Lucy avait quitté la ville depuis une semaine et le pauvre adolescent désespérait de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait rencontré cette fille qu'une seule fois et pourtant, à la minute même où il avait vu ses grands yeux chocolat, il avait su que leur destin serait lié. Malheureusement, par sa faute, elle l'avait rejeté. Fuit. Ignoré, voilà ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de recroiser Levy depuis la fête et de lui demander des nouvelles de Lucy vu que celle-ci ne répondait à aucun de ses messages. Il réajusta son écharpe autour de son cou et expira un long soupire. L'odeur de vanille et de lys n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle n'avait dû porter cette écharpe qu'une heure ou deux… dommage, cette odeur le calmait.

En passant la porte du club, Natsu salut d'un bref signe de tête Lisanna, une des membres du club de boxe, avant de tracer quand celle-ci essaie d'engager une conversation. Tout ça, c'est à cause d'elle, non ? Si elle ne l'avait pas retenu pour un match qu'elle allait perdre de toute façon, il aurait pu aller voir Lucy ! En entrant des les vestiaires en furie, le jeune homme soupira. Non, Lisanna n'y été pour rien ou alors, autant que le bus qui avait eut quinze minutes de retard. Le destin avait voulu qu'il arrive en retard et que Lucy parte sans lui dire au revoir, qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle disparaisse et qu'il ne la revoie plus jamais. Plus jamais ? Les pensées de Natsu furent interrompu par l'arrivé d'Elfman lui hurlant de ses grouiller à se changer parce que les échauffements aller être terriblement dur. L'adolescent ouvrit alors son casier et commença à attraper ses affaires de sport, oubliant pour un cours instant tout les soucis qu'il avait en tête.

HΘLIDAYS

En entrant dans l'immense bureau de Jude Heartfilia, la pauvre Lucy se senti redevenir petite fille. Elle détestait cet endroit, bien plus qu'elle ne détestait Crocus. Les immenses baies-vitrées donnant vue sur la capitale étaient camouflées par d'épais rideaux blancs donnant à la pièce une atmosphère particulièrement artificielle dû aux hautes lumières placées sur les lustres de cristaux accrochés au plafond. Sur le côté droit, une immense bibliothèque pleines de livres de droit, de codes et de dossiers datant du début du quinzième siècle, et un bureau massif en verre et acier sombre où trônait un immense écran d'ordinateur – disons plutôt un petit écran plasma – que fixait un homme blond à la carrure imposante. Ses cheveux blonds, tirés en arrière, ainsi coiffés lui donnait un air sévère renforcé par son visage allongé et sa moustache qui camouflait sa lèvre supérieure. Dans ses yeux sombres brillait une lueur terrifiante, celle qu'on tout les hommes d'affaire importants, qui avait terrorisé la solitaire enfant dès son plus jeune âge. Un homme vêtu d'un costume sombre à chemise blanche, impartial dans toute demande, voilà ce qu'était Jude Heartfilia.

« Père, vous avez souhaité me voir ? », questionna timidement Lucy en s'asseyant sur l'une des deux chaises en face du bureau.

Jude parcouru la salle des yeux avant de croiser le regard de sa fille, si similaire à celui de son épouse décédée, et sourit. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de lui demander la permission ou d'attendre ses ordres, Lucy était enfin devenue indépendante. L'homme ne doutait pas un instant de la lutte mentale que devait faire sa fille pour continuer à croiser son regard. Tous n'y arrivait pas et pourtant, Lucy tentait cela à chaque entrevu. Elle avait le courage de ne pas fixer misérablement le sol et de s'aplatir devant un homme froid, autoritaire et lointain. Inaccessible, avait-elle dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Depuis, Jude essayait de voir sa fille plus et de lui montrer ses sentiments pour qu'elle puisse être plus confiante avec lui mais, il n'y arrivait pas toujours et s'énervait pour ça. Layla, elle, n'avait jamais eut à poser des questions telles que : « ça vas ? », « à quoi penses-tu ? », « m'aimes-tu ? ». Jamais. Layla avait toujours su lire en lui, à l'inverse de sa fille qui tentait maladroitement de connaître l'homme qui, pendant quinze années, avait passé la moitié du temps dans son bureau et l'autre en avion. Elle ne l'avait plus appelé « Papa » depuis combien d'années, déjà ? Jude ne savait plus. Il avait refusé de chercher. Sûrement pas depuis la mort de Layla. La moue ennuyée de sa fille le ramena sur terre, c'est vrai. Il l'avait convoqué, pour une fois, il avait agit selon ses pensées.

« Oui, Lucy. L'année prochaine, tu vas devoir entrer dans un lycée. As-tu réfléchis à celui que tu voulais intégrer ? J'ai demandé à Michelle, ma secrétaire, d'enquêter sur les meilleurs établissements scolaires pour une élève telle que toi et m'a suggéré quelques noms. Veux-tu les voir ? Ces écoles proposent de merveilleux locaux et des professeurs performants pour les sections S et ES. Michelle a d'ailleurs assisté à plusieurs cours en laboratoires et m'a assuré que ce serait vraiment agréable pour toi d'étudier là-bas. Selon ses estimations, le lycée de Sabetooth est le meilleur pour l'option S. Blue Pegasus est le deuxième du classement grâce aux professeurs Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren et Eave, très compétents dans les options politique, scientifique, économique et sociale. Le lycée Lamia Scale est lui aussi dans la liste mais, il est beaucoup plus réputé pour ses options sportives. Mermaid Heel est quand à lui réputée pour ses options littéraires et artistiques…

\- Père ?

\- Oui, Lucy ?

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de chercher toutes ces informations même si cela me touche énormément. Je sais déjà où je voudrais aller même si c'est un lieu un peu éloigné de Crocus… Je voudrais aller à Fairy Tail.

\- Fairy Tail ? Tu es sûre ? », demanda Jude, sceptique. « Fairy Tail… Michelle m'en a parlé de celle-là et, sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a apprit ? Qu'il n'y avait que les fous qui allaient à Faire Tail. Ce groupe scolaire est réputé pour semer le trouble lors des conseils d'administrations et d'avoir les pires élèves de tout Fiore.

\- Fairy Tail regroupe toutes les sections possibles dans tout le pays et de plus, il est possible pour les étudiants inscrits là-bas de prendre une option musicale. Si je vais là-bas, je pourrais très bien me spécialiser dans la musique. Vous savez comme j'aime jouer du piano !

\- Tu ne gagneras pas ta vie dans la musique ! Je suis totalement contre. Je ne te laisserais pas aller à Magnolia et gâcher ta vie.

\- Mais !

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Lucy. Tu n'y iras pas. Point. Maintenant, prends ces brochures et monte dans ta chambre. Nous reparlerons de ça demain matin, quand tu auras réfléchis et arrêté de te comporter en enfant gâtée. »

Lucy dévisagea son père un long moment avant de se lever et d'attraper les brochures tendues par celui-ci. Elle plissa les yeux un moment, fit tomber la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et parti en furie, claquant brutalement la porte sous l'air exaspéré de Jude qui retourna à ses occupations. Ce soir là, tout les domestiques surent à quel point la confrontation père-fille avait été désastreuse au son des meubles projetés, des objets brisés et des cris de rage poussés par l'héritière.

La solitaire enfant fixa sa chambre, toute trace de colère disparut. Elle venait de faire un carnage. Toute sa chambre se trouvait sans dessus, sans dessous. Seul son lit, trop lourd à bouger, semblait avoir résisté à sa folie. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le lieu comme ça, décidément après la fureur, venait quasiment toujours le regret. De cette manière, les tables de chevet furent remises en place, les draps baldaquins déchirés à coup de ciseaux jetés, les bouts de verre provenant du miroir balayés et détruits. Les fleurs, tombées par terre, eurent la chance d'être remises dans des vases qui, par miracle, n'étaient pas devenu éclats de verre. Peu à peu, la zone de désastre disparut pour laisser place à cette immense pièce qui avait servi de donjon à une petite fille blonde terrifiée ou bouleversée. Lucy monta sur son lit une fois le ménage terminé et prit le cadre qu'elle avait caché sous une latte de bois du lit. Le cadre contenait une vieille photo d'une femme blonde au sourire bienveillant et au trait attendri. Layla, sa mère. Lucy sourit et ouvrit le cadre, elle retira la photo avec soin et prit le papier, plié en quatre, que caché la photo. C'était le mot de Natsu. Lucy le lut et le relut comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois durant le trajet la ramenant à Crocus. Et s'il était vraiment désolé comme le disait ses sms ? Et s'il avait vraiment eut du retard ?

Un bras posé négligemment sur ses yeux et le deuxième contre son cœur, elle ferma ses yeux et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais de pleurer ? Son téléphone, posé négligemment sur un oreiller, se mit à vibrer. Elle venait de recevoir un nouveau message. Elle y jeta un bref coup d'œil et fut rassurée de voir le nom de Levy apparaître, elle n'avait envie de parler à personne pour le moment mais, si ce personne était Levy…

 **De Levy** : Hey ! ^^ ça te dis de venir faire les boutiques demain avec moi ?

Du Shopping ? Lucy regarda pensivement vers son armoire et commença à taper sa réponse. Ne disait-on pas que le diamant était le meilleur ami d'une femme ? Son père l'avait énervé et elle allait bien lui faire comprendre en dépensant son argent de poche. Acte stupide. Pensée idiote. Enfant abandonnée.

 **De Lucy** : Shopping *^* ! On se retrouve là-bas directement.

 **De Levy** : Muhm, ça te dérange si j'amène quelqu'un ?

 **De Lucy** : Non bien sûr que non ! T'en que c'est pas un grand brun du nom de Gadjeel. Je ne compte pas tenir la chandelle.

 **De Levy** : O/O Non ! Eh puis, y a rien entre nous… t'imagines rien!

 **De Lucy** : Ouais Ouais. Je vous ai bien vu à la fête la semaine dernière….

 **De Levy** : T'as rien à dire. Natsu nous a dit qu'il avait passé la nuit avant toi. Cachotière.

 **De Lucy** : Non ! C'est pas vrai…. Et puis, je le savais même pas. J'étais dans les vapes…

Lucy soupira et se mit sur son ventre tout en discutant avec Levy qui lui racontait – re-racontait plutôt – la soirée qu'elle avait passé la veille avec Gadjeel avant de rentrer elle aussi à Crocus. Leur accolade, leur plaisanterie et surtout, le bref regard désolé que lui avait lancé Gadjeel alors qu'il allait l'embrasser. Allait-il l'embrasser ou en donnait-il l'air ? Lucy se surprit à s'amuser à inspecter chaque fait et geste du garçon au travers du récit de sa meilleure amie. Et puis finalement, la question se posa. L'affreuse et horrible question que redoutait l'héritière.

 **De Levy** : Lucy, tu as reparlé à Natsu ? Il vient de m'envoyer un sms pour savoir comment tu allais. Ne me dis pas que tu le laisses poireauté à cause de cette histoire de retard !?

 **De Lucy** : Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Levy. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre vous autre parce que c'est facile pour vous mais, pour moi, me faire des amis relève de l'impossible. Je ne peux pas accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un qui me ment. Il m'avait dit qu'il serait là. Il n'y était pas. J'ai attendu, Levy. Je veux dire, j'ai VRAIMENT attendu qu'il arrive.

 **De Levy** : Laisse-lui une seconde chance. Il s'inquiète vraiment.

 **De Lucy** : Je verrais.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille coupa la conversation en cours et parti vers les cuisines manger. Elle croisa dans les couloirs un Loki fatigué qui baillait jusqu'à s'en décrocha la mâchoire et se moqua de lui. Le rouquin ne répondit pas et parti dormir, laissant la jeune fille seule dans les couloirs. Elle avala rapidement son repas et parti vers le bureau de son père, une idée en tête.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle se fit hésitante dans ses coups donnés à la porte mais perdu toute trace de peur en elle en entendant la voix grave et autoritaire de Jude lui ordonner d'entrer. La pièce n'avait pas changé, tout comme la position de l'homme. Etait-il un robot pour ne jamais bouger ? Lucy laissa un gloussement lui échapper. Cette option semblait réellement convaincante et expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

« Alors ? As-tu réfléchi à l'école que tu voudrais intégrer.

\- Père, je souhaite toujours aller à Fairy Tail.

\- Tu connais déjà ma réponse.

\- Certes mais, je suis sûre que si nous allions visiter ensemble le campus…

\- Très bien, j'enverrais Michelle avec toi visiter la FT Academy.

\- Non père, je voudrais que vous veniez vous-même… »

Jude releva la tête, qu'il avait baissé pour lire un document, en direction de sa fille pour la fixer. La stupeur se lisait sur son regard.

« Mais voyons, je n'ai pas le temps. Qui s'occupera de l'entreprise pendant que je serais avec toi ? C'est impossible, Lucy. Désolé. Choisi une autre école ou vas-y avec Michelle. Elle s'y connaît, tu verrais. Sabertooth a l'air génial.

\- Je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Laissez moi aller à Magnolia. Nous pourrions faire un essaie. Donnez-moi un an.

\- Un an ? Pour faire quoi ?

\- Pour vous prouver que Fairy Tail est un merveilleux lycée ! Laissez-moi y aller pendant un an et après, vous jugerez vous-même de mes résultats si je peux ou non y rester. »

Tout en parlant, l'héritière s'était avancée et se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas de son père. L'espoir brillait dans ses yeux puisque ce marché était tout à fait raisonnable. La jeune fille retint son souffle durant l'instant où la moue de Jude se fit et disparut, peu à peu. L'homme se leva de sa chaise lentement, et se redressa la dominant de sa très grande taille. Il laissa ses yeux clos pendant une demi-seconde avant d'hocher la tête en signe de résignation. Elle voulait aller à Fairy Tail ? Qu'elle y aille donc ! L'homme soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère lorsqu'elle avait ce regard déterminé et ce froncement de sourcil perplexe. Un clone, voilà ce qu'elle était en plus d'être sa fille. Jude frissonna, cette enfant allait devenir terrifiante avec l'âge. Elle ressemblerait de plus en plus à Layla, le supporterait-il ?

Un raclement de gorge provenant de Lucy le fit revenir. Ah oui, il était à nouveau parti dans ses songes avait oublié de lui donner une réponse. Comme d'habitude avec elle, elle posait des questions et n'obtenait que des réponses muettes.

« Pourrais-je… aller à Fairy Tail ? », tenta l'adolescente. « Y ais-je le droit ?

\- Je te donne trois mois. Pas plus. Si tu arrives à me montrer que Fairy Tail a un assez bon niveau, tu y resteras jusqu'à la fin du lycée.

\- C'est fantastique ! Merci, père ! », s'exclama la fillette, qui somnolait en sa fille, en se jetant dans ses bras. « Merci !

\- Mais, tu devras donner des nouvelles à Michelle et vivre avec madame Spet dans notre résidence.

\- Père ! Ne me forcez pas à vivre là-bas, vous ne savez pas à quel point il peut être affreusement triste. Maman y est partout. Je… », il n'en fallut pas plus à Jude pour changer d'avis.

\- Très bien. Tu auras ton propre petit appartement que tu payeras toi-même. Je veux qu'en même temps, tu puisse me prouver que je peux me reposer sur toi pour le futur de l'entreprise Heartfilia. Tu veux étudier le piano, non ? Je connais un homme, Bob, qui est certes très efféminé mais qui dirige aussi un conservatoire. Tu iras étudier le piano là-bas et donnera des cours de solfège. Je m'arrangerais avec lui pour les formalités. »

Lucy serra contre elle son père, incapable de retenir sa joie. Ce n'est qu'en sentant une chose chaude et humide que Jude écarta légèrement sa fille pour vérifier que tout aller bien. La solitaire enfant pleurait de bonheur ce qui attendri l'adulte.

« Voyons, il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça, Lucy.

\- Je sais bien mais… quand je sais que je vais pouvoir aller à Fairy Tail… », la jeune fille essuya une larme qui fut immédiatement remplacé par une seconde. « Je suis tellement comblée. Merci beaucoup, père… Non… », Lucy chercha des yeux ceux de son père et lorsqu'elle les croisa sourit. « Merci, _papa_. »

Le cœur de Jude bondit dans sa poitrine et il serra encore plus sa fille dans ses bras. Ils étaient heureux. Tant heureux.

Pour le moment.

HΘLIDAYS

Août, 13ème jour.

Natsu fixa l'heure indiquée par son téléphone portable, pour la cinquième fois en l'espace de deux minutes. Il n'y pouvait rien, il était impatient. Il allait la revoir. Elle allait le revoir. Bientôt. Oui, ils pourraient enfin s'expliquer sur cette misérable journée. La tête projetée dans le vide, il attendait, assit à un café, patiemment l'arrivée de l'adolescente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était longue. Fallait-il autant de temps pour sortir des vestiaires ? Le garçon poussa un soupir de frustration.

« Natsu ? »

Il releva la tête et croisa deux puissants orbes d'un bleu intense. Enfin. La jeune fille à la peau de porcelaine et aux cheveux blancs comme la neige lui sourit avant de poser son manteau sur le dossier de la chaise en face de lui et de s'installer. Natsu la détailla légèrement, surprit. Lisanna portait une robe ? Chose étrange, elle qui était un garçon manqué. En plissant les yeux, il remarqua aussi des paillettes aux yeux de sa meilleure amie. Elle était maquillée ? Il lâcha sans le vouloir un énorme rire sous les yeux perturbés de l'adolescente en face de lui. Incontrôlé était cet éclat de rire qui lui échappait et pourtant, Natsu fit tout ce qu'il pu pour le stopper. C'était mal de se moquer d'une fille, surtout Lisanna.

« Je rêve ou t'es maquillée ?

\- Eh bien… », se tortilla la jeune fille en rougissant. « Tu m'as dis que tu devais me demander une chose très importante. Je pensais que…

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- A une déclaration. »

Lisanna était écarlate tandis que Natsu reparti dans un fou rire. C'est vrai, il l'avait oublié. Lisanna était réellement une fille même avec son habituel ton direct et sa passion pour la boxe. Elle en avait tout l'air en plus mais, il l'oubliait tellement souvent. La jeune fille était très délicate et adorable pourtant, il ne pouvait pas la voir autrement qu'une meilleure amie très sportive. Essayant de stopper son rire, le garçon commanda deux chocolats chauds et fixa la table. Lisanna, elle, cachait son visage entre ses mains. Natsu pouvait vraiment être cruel parfois mais, c'était sa faute. Pourquoi allait-elle toujours s'imaginer qu'il était amoureux d' _elle_? Ils étaient amis depuis tant de temps, c'était maintenant impossible. Enfin, presque, espérait-elle. Un jour, qui sait, ils pourraient être ensemble et réaliser le rêve de la jeune fille : se marier et avoir des enfants.

« Oy, Lisanna, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te voir autrement qu'en amie.

\- Je sais mais… C'est ta faute !

\- Ma faute ?

\- Tu as vu un peu comment tu me parles, bêta ! »

Natsu laissa un sourire moqueur flotter sur ses lèvres et remercia le serveur qui venait de leur apporter leur commande. Lisanna but une longue gorgée, savourant la brûlure dans sa gorge du chocolat chaud, réchauffant son être petit à petit.

« Sinon, que voulais-tu me demander ?

\- Ah oui. », le garçon prit un air d'idiot infini craquant et passa sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête – une manie lorsqu'il était gêné, « Tu sais combien ça coûte un aller-retour jusqu'à Crocus ?

\- Crocus ? La capitale ? Non pourquoi ?

\- Je dois impérativement aller là-bas demain avec Erza et Levi.

\- Que vont-elles faire là-bas ? L'été n'est pas fini, ne me dit pas que Levi-chan repart déjà ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu deux fois !

\- Non non, elle ne repart encore. Enfin, je ne sais pas… C'est juste que la meilleure amie de Levi va mal alors, elle a prévu d'aller la voir avec Erza et, je dois absolument venir ! »

La fille aux yeux de saphir dévisagea son meilleur ami et rebu une gorgée, cette fois-ci pour gâcher son sourire mauvais. Natsu voulait aller voir une fille ? La connaissait-il vraiment ? Etait-il amoureux ? Etait-ce juste une amie ? Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse filer, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble !

« Lisanna ? »

La jeune fille croisa la mine suspicieuse de son ami et rougit instantanément. Merde.

« Lisanna, ne me dit pas que tu es encore parti dans tes délires ? Lucy est juste une amie.

\- Lucy ?

\- Oui, Lucy. La meilleure amie de Levy.

\- Ce n'est pas la fille que tu devais aller voir la semaine dernière après notre match ?

\- Si, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas cool ce que t'as fais. A cause de toi, je suis arrivé en retard et Lucy était déjà partie. Elle m'en veut énormément.

\- Bah ! Ce n'est qu'une fille de moins à ton tableau de chasse.

\- Lisanna ! Ce que t'es chiante ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas de tableau de chasse ! Arrête d'imaginer des trucs c'est flippant. Bon. Puisque tu n'a l'air de rien savoir sur ce que je voulais savoir, salut. Tu me gonfles ! »

Natsu se releva et jeta l'argent pour le café sur la tableau avant de sortir du café sous les cris de protestations de sa meilleure amie. Mais qu'avait-elle, sérieusement ? Des fois, il ne l'a comprenait pas. Il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois arrivé devant l'arrêt, il sorti son téléphone et fixa l'heure. Il était resté dix minutes avec Lisanna. Seulement dix petites minutes. Comment tiendrait-il jusqu'à demain ? Il envoya une rapide texto à Levy pour savoir si elle partait toujours pour Crocus demain et la réponse arriva instantanément.

Aoutch.

 **De Levy** : Désolé, je suis déjà dans le train. Erza ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps sachant que Lucy connaissait pleins de pâtisserie. J'ai oublié de te prévenir.

 **De Natsu** : OK. Je fais comment moi du coup pour voir Lucy ?

 **De Levy** : Je ne sais pas. Je verrais.

Natsu poussa un long soupire avant de regarder autour de lui. Le bus approchait.

HΘLIDAYS

Lucy fixait avec impatience le quai 9 ¾ d'où sortiraient bientôt Harry Potter et ses deux fidèles meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Ah ! Ils étaient là. En piochant dans son paquet de pop-corn, elle fixait avec fascination le survivant lancer des sorts pour se défendre. Elle adorait la saga Harry Potter et shippait le Drarry à fond – autant que le Dramione -. Levy observa le jeune fille à sa droite, une blonde se gavant de pop-corn et a l'expression toujours surprise à chaque nouvelle scène, et sourit. Il n'y avait vraiment que devant un film qu'elle pouvait revoir cette mine heureuse et réjouie sur le visage de l'héritière. Un fait bien dommage sachant à quel point elle pouvait être belle ainsi et donner du baume au cœur. La petite crevette comme aimait le dire Gadjeel, son petit ami secret, eut une brève pensé pour Natsu qui s'inquiétait à ne plus dormir la nuit avant de repartir dans l'intrigue du film aux côtés d'une Lucy surexcitée et d'une Erza coiffée d'un chapeau de sorcier parce qu' « elle n'était une sale moldue. ».

Lucy retira finalement le DVD et mit la suite sous l'air entendu d'Erza. Elle la fixa, un sourcil en l'air, tandis que la fille aux cheveux écarlates lança un :

« Accio pop-corn ! »

Levy éclata de rire et fût vite suivit par les deux autres. Lucy était heureuse pour une fois. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rit ? Levy jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la blond et elle trouva celle-ci debout, face à Erza, une télécommande dans la main – Erza en avait une aussi – à lancer des sorts sans effet à cause de ses pouvoirs de moldue.

Plus haut dans la maison, un homme blond fixait un écran de surveillance en souriant. Depuis combien de temps Lucy n'avait-elle pas invité d'amis ? Jude ne savait plus.

« Monsieur ? »

L'homme reporta son attention sur sa secrétaire, Michelle, qui lui tendait des papiers. Encore et Encore. Il fixa une dernière fois le doux visage paisible de sa fille et se remit au travail.

HΘLIDAYS

La crise Harry Potter passée, les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent assises dans la cuisine de la demeure Heartfilia dans le but de manger. Le vieux Rob, chargé de cette malheureuse tâche, lui avait préparé des sushis sur le thème de la magie au plus grand plaisir des fillettes qu'elles étaient.

« Lucy ? »

La prénommée Lucy releva son regard de sa tâche complexe, c'est-à-dire attraper un sushi avec des baguettes, objets de malheur qu'elle ne savait pas manier, et regarda Erza qui lui souriait.

« Oui?

\- Il y a une chose qui me taraude légèrement. Je veux dire, tu as invité Levy à venir passer une soirée chez toi après le shoping mais, tu m'as aussi invité alors tu ne me connais pas réellement et…

\- Et tu te demandes pourquoi ?

\- Oui. Enfin, c'est très aimable à toi et je te remercie de ne pas m'isoler mais, ça me perturbe.

\- Erza, tu viens justement de dire la raison de pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé seule. Je n'aime pas être isolée pas plus que j'ai le faire. », sourit Lucy.

Lucy poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'elle parvient enfin à saisir son premier sushi sous les yeux désespérés de Levy qui venait de terminer son repas.

« Autre fait surprenant, tu t'es souvenu de mon prénom ! Peu de gens s'en rappel. », soupira la rousse. « Comment as-tu fais ?

\- _C'était tes cheveux. On ne peut les oublier_.

\- Mes cheveux ? »

Lucy hocha la tête tandis qu'Erza fixait une mèche de cheveux sceptique. Ces paroles, même venant de la bouche de Lucy, lui rappelaient de vieux souvenirs oubliés. Qu'importe, la pauvre adolescente n'avait pas fait exprès et ne se doutait pas du sentiment de détresse qu'elle avait déclenché. Par la suite, l'héritière leur annonça son emménagement prochain et sa présence à la Fairy Tail Académy. Cette nouvelle ravi Erza qui souhaitait mieux connaître cette dernier. Levy promit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour convaincre Droy et Jett pour qu'elle puisse aussi venir.

Ce soir-là, Lucy fut bien. Elle fut heureuse pour la première fois, depuis longtemps.

HΘLIDAYS

Août, 22ème jour.

Un doux soleil rayonnait dans le ciel bleu qui surplombait la ville de Magnolia tandis que le train provenant de Crocus s'arrêtait à la gare. En descendant du train, Lucy se surprit à sourire pour un rien. Remerciant le contrôleur qui l'avait aidé à sortir sa valise du wagon, saluant les ouvriers occupés à réparer une borne de compostage de billet, souriant à qui voulait bien lui répondre. Aujourd'hui serait un nouveau départ. Le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie en temps qu'habitante fixe Magnolia, la ville aux cerisiers japonais. La jeune fille se mit à marcher, sa valise roulant derrière elle, vers l'intérieur de la gare où devait normalement l'attendre Levy. Lucy ne connaissait pas encore la ville et aurait du mal à trouver son nouvelle appartement qu'elle n'avait vu que lors de visite des lieux. Jude n'avait même pas voulu qu'elle aille installer ses meubles ou qu'elle s'occupe de la remise en état des peintures et des sols. Il lui avait promit un cocon bien chaleureux dans un quartier calme qu'elle avait choisi. Lucy ne savait pas plus sur l'aménagement de l'appartement. Elle ne souvenait que d'une chose au sujet de ce lieu qui serait bientôt son chez-elle. C'était un très grand appartement au dernier étage d'un vieux petit immeuble en face du fleuve bordé par les cerisiers. Levy lui avait promit de venir la chercher et la guider dans les rues vivantes de Magnolia jusqu'à son appartement ou, si elle ne pouvait pas se libérer, lui envoyer un guide. Ne voyant pas la petite jeune femme à chevelure bleu, Lucy soupira. Tant pis, elle aurait sûrement Erza comme guide. Malheureusement pour elle, Levy en avait décidé autrement.

« Lucy ! »

L'héritière se tourna vers la personne qui l'appeler pour faire remarquer sa présence et se fixa. Non, elle n'avait pas osé. Elle était sûrement entrain d'halluciner. Oui, elle rêvait. C'était certain. Sa meilleure amie n'aurait jamais osé lui faire un pareil coup bas. Elle en était certaine mais, en voyant son cauchemar avancer vers elle, la jolie blonde se dit que cette petite garce avait bien osé. Levy lui avait envoyé Natsu. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Personne au monde ne pouvait avoir de pareils cheveux roses et une peau hâlée comme le sable mouillé par l'océan en été. Ou alors, elle ne connaissait pas ce double aux yeux noirs comme les ténèbres.

« Lucy ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Je m'inquiétais que tu es ratée ton train vu le temps que tu mettais. »

La jeune fille grimaça et dévisagea le garçon maintenant en face d'elle. Comme à son habitude, il portait son écharpe blanche et écailleuse, un jean blanc, un gilet noir et orange et des tongs noires. Ce garçon ne savait pas s'habiller avec les saisons où quoi ? Bon, oui, cette tenue lui allait mais quand même. Lucy soupira devant le laxisme du jeune homme et continua sa route sous les cris de protestations du garçon.

« Eh ! Lucy, pars pas ! Tu ne sais même pas où aller !

Et alors, Natsu ?!

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, le regard mauvais avant d'enchaîner.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir me chercher !

\- Je sais. Calme-toi. », il soupire en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « C'est moi qui ai tenu à venir ici à la place de Levy. Ne lui en veux pas mais, je m'inquiétais et tu ne me répondais jamais.

\- Tu t'inquiétais ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Je veux être ton ami, Lucy ! C'est normal que je sois inquiet lorsque tu ne me réponds pas et quand tu pars loin. En plus, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux pour la dernière fois. Je suis un idiot d'être arrivé en retard mais…

\- Je sais. », le coupa l'adolescente en soupirant. « Je sais tout Natsu. Levy m'en a déjà parlé et puis, j'ai lu les sms que tu m'envoyais. Mais…

\- Lucy, est-si pour une fois, tu arrêtais de réfléchir ? Et si tu vivais juste en acceptant l'aide des autres ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être mon amie ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

\- C'est tellement facile pour toi de dire ça. »

Natsu contempla la blonde. Il l'avait vu arriver avec le sourire. Il avait vu dans ses yeux la joie. Il senti en paix en la regardant avancer, insouciante, vers lui sans le voir. Mais, il avait dû la ramener sur terre et à la minute même où elle l'avait vu, le soleil qu'elle était avait disparut derrière des nuages. L'ombre sombre de son masque qu'elle portait pour se protéger des autres. Qu'avait-il fait ? Elle qui semblait enfin heureuse, il avait tout brisé en lui parlant. Un soupçon de remord l'envahi et pourtant, il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire. La ramener sur terre pour lui parler.

L'héritière le regardait réfléchir aux propos qu'il devrait utiliser pour défendre sa cause et observa les environs. Elle sourit et se déplaça vers l'objet de sa joie. Natsu la suivit des yeux et ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à qu'elle revienne devant lui et lui tende un bouquet de fleur, l'air gênée et évitant ses deux puissants onyx.

« D'accord, j'accepte d'être ton amie. Pardonne-moi de toujours fuir. Je sais que tu fais des efforts. »

Natsu la regarda ahuri avant de prendre les roses, peu sûr qu'elles étaient pour elle. Sous le regard insistant de la blonde, il comprit qu'elle les avait bien achetées pour lui. Il ne put retenir un sourire idiot et oublia ses manières. Il attrapa la blonde sans ménagement et la serra dans ses bras sous son cri de surprise. Un bras passé sur sa taille, l'autre autour du cou de la blonde, il la serrait doucement dans ses bras en inspirant son odeur de vanille et de lys. Elle lui avait un peu manqué, c'est vrai.

Lucy, quand à elle, était écarlate et cachait son visage dans le cou de Natsu. Celui-ci, plus grand qu'elle avait son nez dans ses cheveux, elle le savait. Elle le sentait respirer. « _Incorrigible »,_ pensa-t-elle. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, combien de temps ?, Natsu la lâcha et lui sourit.

« Je pari que tu veux rentrer chez toi, maintenant ? »

La blonde hocha la tête, des rougeurs toujours bien présentes sur ses joues. Natsu la fixa, un air attendri dans les yeux.

« Et, Luce ?

\- Luce ?

\- Ouais, Luce. Bref, dis, tu vas rester un moment ici ?

\- Un an minimum, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on a pleins de chose à faire ! »

L'héritière le regarda, perdue, tandis qu'il prenait sa valise et s'enfuyait en riant. Il était entrain de la voler, là, non ? Elle poussa un cri rageur et s'élança à sa poursuite.


	3. Chapitre 3, Sourires

Une fois arrivés devant le vieil immeuble qu'allait habituer Lucy, le garçon ne put s'empêche de pousser un sifflement d'approbation sous l'œil perplexe de l'héritière.

« Je n'avais pas capté mais, t'es vraiment pas loin.

\- Pas loin ?

\- Ouais, de chez moi. »

Lucy fronça le sourcil et analysa la façade du petit bâtiment pierreux. Il semblait chouette. Pile devant les cerisiers et le fleuve. La jeune fille monta les quelques marches menant à l'entrée suivant par le garçon.

« Et tu vis où, exactement? »

Natsu explosa de rire en entrant dans le hall. Il détailla les boites aux lettres et chercha celle de Lucy. Une fois trouvé, il lui désigna et tandis le bras pour lui en montrer une deuxième, plus en bas. Sur celle-ci, l'on pouvait lire :

« Appartement 27, étage trois, Dragneel Natsu. »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux sous l'air amusé de son ami. Il était son voisin de palier ? Plus proche, c'est clair, y avait pas mieux. La jeune fille prit sa valise en secouant la tête. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et pénétra en son enceinte sous les rires de Natsu qui la suivait de près. Le troisième étage ne comportait que trois appartements, l'informa le garçon. Le sien, celui d'une vieille folle du nom de Polyussica et, en dernier, celui de Lucy.

L'héritière, une fois arrivée à son étage, ignora les immenses baies vitrées donnant vu sur une cour intérieure, elle ignora les murs d'un blanc immaculé et ouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Le garçon la suivit pensivement et resta au seuil de la porte tandis que la blonde pénétrait dans un salon lumineux et agréablement bien meublé. Jude avait fait du bon travail. L'endroit était chaleureux et mignon. Un immense mur blanc – celui en face de l'entré et pleins de fenêtre - et un sol fait de parquet sombre. La pièce semblait plus large que longue, toute étirée, et ses murs par côté étaient différents. Le premier, sur la gauche, était composé de brique grises et accueillait un écran plat ainsi qu'un coin lecture. Le second, cette fois-ci sur la droite, était décoré par une immense fresque représentant une forêt peinte au crépuscule. Cette zone était occupée par une cuisine à l'américaine composée d'un îlot blanc à surface en bois, le même marron que celui du sol, et d'équipements tel que le réfrigérateur. Au centre du salon, une pile de coussins multicolores. Va-savoir pourquoi, se dit Lucy. Elle poussa sa valise vers le centre de la pièce avant d'entendre un petit toussotement venant de derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement et croisa les deux yeux gênés de Natsu, au seuil de la porte, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Lucy ne retient pas longtemps son sourire et lui fit signe un signe de tête, signe qu'il pouvait rentrer.

Le garçon la remercia d'un éblouissant sourire et la rejoignit rapidement. Il se permit un bref coup d'œil à la pièce et prit l'héritière par les épaules, la faisant sursauter.

« Eh bien ! On peut dire que tu aimes bien les choses inutiles.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les cousins. », désigna-t-il. « Ils ne servent à rien. A moins que… »

Natsu poussa un rire machiavélique et poussa la blonde vers les coussins. Celle-ci, incapable d'avoir prédit le sale coup, tomba dans un cri et s'y étala de tout son long. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour dévisager l'adolescent, elle le vit tomber gracieusement à ses côtés. Elle allait dire une chose lorsqu'elle croisa les prunelles, amusées, de Natsu, allongé sur le ventre. Il éclata de rire devant son air et fût bientôt suivit par la jeune fille.

« C'est pour quand tu es fatiguée et que tu as décidé que tu serais un déchet de la société ? Ou une baleine ?

\- Idiot. »

Le dit idiot avança ses lèvres légèrement et fit une bouche de poisson. Il lui envoya un baiser imaginaire avant de repartir dans un faux rire sous les yeux désespérés de la blonde à ses côtés. Mais quel âge avait-il ?

HΘLIDAYS

Natsu, allongé de toute sa longueur, fixait le plafond blanc du salon de Lucy tandis que celle-ci s'affairait à ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. Pourquoi restait-il ? Il n'avait qu'à lui dire qu'il partait, ouvrir la porte et rentrer chez lui mais, il n'avait pas envie. Il aimait bien cet endroit. Il était bien plus accueillant que son pauvre appart quasiment vide. Son téléphone vibra et il y jeta un bref coup d'œil. Lisanna. Il soupira et déverrouilla l'écran.

Cette fille pouvait être chiante.

 **De Lisanna** : Hey Natsu, je suis en bas de chez toi. On se fait un ciné ?

Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller au cinéma et en plus, Lucy serait toute seule s'il partait. Il savait bien sûr que ce n'était qu'une excuse bidon pour ne pas quitter ce lit de coussin très douillet et se lever pour retourner à sa vie. Il fixa la photo de sa meilleure amie un moment avant de réaliser qu'il n'en avait pas de Lucy pour l'enregistrer définitivement dans son répertoire. Il fallait arranger ça.

 **De Lisanna** : Natsu ? Alors ? Je crève de froid en bas. **;)** Tu m'ouvres ou pas ?

 **De Natsu** : Non, désolé. J'ai pas envie ce soir et puis, je suis chez une pote.

 **De Lisanna** : Je la connais ?

 **De Natsu** : Non. Et bordel, arrête de me fliquer !

 **De Lisanna** : T'es méchant~

On se fait un truc demain ? Elfman et Mirajaine partent à Clover Town pour voir le match du petit ami de Mira. Tu sais, Luxus. Bref, je vais me retrouver toute seule T-T

Le garçon envoya valser son portable sur les coussins et passa sa main sur son visage, signe d'agacement. Elle lui faisait du chantage ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait la laisser toute seule mais, elle l'énervait en ce moment. Bordel ! Elle avait quoi à être aussi _collante_ ?

« Natsu ? Ça vas ? »

La tête d'une Lucy inquiète apparut depuis le couloir. Elle le regardait avec un air étrange. Perturbé. Natsu soupira une énième fois avant de se relever.

« Ouais, c'est juste une fille qui m'énerve.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresses aux potins et aux ragots ? »

Lucy sorti intégralement du couloir et s'adossa à un mur, les mains dans la poche ventrale de son sweat panda qu'elle venait d'enfiler. La nuit commençait à tomber et le froid serrait vite présent et puis… elle n'avait aucune idée de comment marchait le chauffage. Il faudrait qu'elle appelle l'agence dès le lendemain matin pour savoir. Elle refusait de subir encore fois de plus les moqueries de l'autre, déjà qu'il s'était moqué d'elle lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué comment se servir de plaque électrique. Ce n'était pas sa faute, hein… Elle n'avait jamais rien cuisiné de sa vie. C'est toujours le vieux Rob ou madame Spet qui se chargeaient de ses repas.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, les joues d'un faible rose, vers ses pieds nus dont les ongles, parfaitement manucurés, étaient d'un rose pale et de pois vert pomme.

« Non, je déteste ça. Mais, vu que tu m'as… aidé à la fête. Je me dis que je dois te rendre la pareille, non ? »

Natsu la regarda et sourit. Elle était mignonne avec sa capuche à tête de panda, une vraie petite fille perdue dans un appartement de grande avant un garçon presque inconnu. Ils n'étaient pas inconnus, non. Ils étaient amis. Juste amis. Ils débutaient tout les deux leur relation et ne se connaissaient juste pas vraiment. Pourquoi ne pas faire plus ample connaissance ? Le garçon fixa les cousins avec envie et vit le regard de Lucy passer de lui à au tas. La jeune fille soupira.

« Je refuse de retourner là-dessus. Tu vas encore m'attaquer ou m'embêter.

\- Moi ? », Natsu prit un air faussement innocent et leva une main en l'air. « Jamais de la vie. Je n'ai jamais fais ça et ne le ferais jamais !

\- Menteur. », sourit la blonde. « Si tu veux en parler, soit on va sur le canapé, soit on va sur mon lit mais je refuse de… EH ! »

Natsu ricana resserrant sa prise sur la jeune fille qu'il venait d'attraper comme un vulgaire sac de patate – chouette comparaison ! Les patates qui sont jaunes, comme les cheveux blonds de Lucy. (« _Désolé, petit lecteur. J'y ai étais obligée ! Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça_! », note de Drakessa.) et la trimballa en chantonnant une chanson d'homme des cavernes jusqu'aux coussins. L'héritière lui donnait de léger coups de poings dans le dos mais, qu'importe, c'était amusant. Arrivé devant les cousins, il déposa la jolie fille, lui fit un clin d'œil et parti en position pingouin (C'est quand une personne plonge sur le côté et atterrit la tête la première dans l'eau d'une piscine. Z'avez jamais vu ?). Lucy le regarda faire un air agacée au visage et paniqua lorsqu'elle ne vit plus Natsu. Celui-ci, caché sous la montagne de coussins, attendait patiemment le bon moment pour attraper le poignet de l'héritière et l'entrainer vers lui. Malheureusement, Lucy, plus intelligente, s'assit simplement devant le tas.

« Oye, Natsu, si tu sors pas immédiatement de là, je te balance un seau d'eau froide.

\- C'est pas moi qui aurais des coussins bousillés.

\- Et un autre d'eau de javel. »

Natsu se redressa précipitamment, faisant voler des coussins, pour faire face à la propriétaire des lieux et des produits. Il avait déjà eu de la javel dessus, une fois à cause de Grey et savait pas avance que c'était désagréable comme odeur et que ça ruinait tout. L'héritière, satisfaite d'elle, le regarda d'un air supérieur, un sourire en coin ?

« Lucy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci. »

Lucy fronça ses sourcils et croisa l'objectif du téléphone portable du garçon qui riait aux éclats. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre et une fois qu'elle le fit, poussa un hurlement terrifiée et se jeta sur le mobil. Natsu écarta son bras pile au moment où la jeune fille tendait ses bras. Celle-ci tomba au milieu des moelleux coussins – c'est vrai que c'était cool – et se releva furieusement.

« Natsu ! Je déteste les photos ! Efface-la ! »

L'adolescent l'ignora royalement et rangea son appareil dans la poche de son jean lui lançant un regard style : « Si tu la veux vraiment, tu iras la cherche toute seule. » qui agaça un peu plus la blonde. Il lui fit ensuite un clin d'œil et s'allongea sur le dos, fermant les yeux.

« Lisanna.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est le prénom de la fille qui m'énerve.

\- Oh.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour énerver le si _calme et si patient Natsu Dragneel_ ?

\- Que me vaut ce titre ? », Natsu pouffa, observé par le regard bienveillant de la jeune fille à côté de lui. « Lisanna n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, au lycée mais, en vacance, elle devient folle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle se met à me coller et à flipper dès que je sors.

\- Dis-moi, Natsu, cette fille, Lisanna, tu l'as connais depuis longtemps ?

\- Une dizaine d'année à peu près. On s'est rencontré à l'école primaire.

\- Et elle ne serait pas _amoureuse_ de toi ? »

Natsu rouvrit les yeux et dévisagea la jeune fille allongée sur le côté qui le regardait d'un air amusée.

« Amoureuse ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu t'es jamais dis que c'était pour ça ?

\- Non, je... », le garçon plissa ses sourcils et ses paupières, perdu. « Je n'y avais jamais songé. »

Lucy lui donna un éblouissant sourire en se retournant sur le dos, laissant le garçon surprit. Elle semblait épanouie, ici, dans ce petit appartement du centre ville de Magnolia. Heureuse, voilà le bon mot. Cette constatation lui donna du baume au cœur. Il n'avait pas aimé l'air sombre qu'elle avait eut dans l'immense villa. Il avait détesté l'odeur de perles salées sur elle. Cette sensation, l'impuissance, qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elle ne souriait pas, lorsqu'elle ne riait pas. Il pouvait rester en paix, la jeune fille semblait vivante et libre, maintenant. Dorénavant, il ferait tout pour qu'elle rit, elle qui avait un si beau rire. Un éclat de vie dans un monde sans cesse figé par le malheur et la tristesse. Lorsqu'elle riait, Lucy irradiait de joie et les inconnus miséreux, croisant son chemin, se mettaient à sourire, appréciant la vie. L'héritière rayonnait de vie, tel un soleil. Sans trop comprendre, l'adolescent vu apparaître le visage de sa meilleure amie lui souriant. Elle était donc amoureuse de lui. Tout s'expliquait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? Lui qui était si distant, si cassant. Il oubliait tellement souvent que cette fille en était une avec des pensées et un cœur fragile. Il n'était pas amoureux de Lisanna, il en était certain mais, que pouvait-il faire contre son amour, à elle ? Perdu, il chercha son téléphone dans sa poche et sursauta lorsqu'il senti quelque chose de chaud et de doux sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux vers cette chose moelleuse et rougit, presque autant qu'elle. Lucy, la poitrine contre son torse, était en travers de lui, le bras tandis vers l'horizon, cherchant à atteindre une chose inaccessible. Elle gigotait pour se déplacer vers la « chose » et lorsqu'elle l'eut, poussa un cri de victoire et se releva. Elle courut dans un coin, une chose noire dans les mains. Natsu, toujours rouge, la regardait faire sans comprendre. Ce n'est que lorsque l'héritière poussa un grognement d'insatisfaction qu'il se souvenu qu'elle cherchait à lui voler son téléphone depuis tout à l'heure pour effacer sa photo volée. Il soupira et se releva, marchant vers elle le bras tendu. 

« Lucy, rends-moi ça, tu ne trouveras jamais le code pin… »

En s'approchant, il constata que celle-ci avait déverrouillé l'écran et était en train de chercher parmi ses dossiers d'images. Comment avait-elle trouvé ? Il la regarda fixer l'écran les bras croisés. Il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre qu'elle ait supprimé ce qu'elle voulait maintenant…

Lucy resta figée devant une photo. L'index sur l'écran, elle caressa du bout du doigt le visage de la personne. Il y avait, enfermée dans l'appareil, une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année à l'air interrogatif. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds comme le blé et de merveilleux yeux chocolat, pétillant de vie. Ses sourcils, légèrement froncés, lui donnait un air adorable de petite fille. Cette personne était belle. Elle était vivante. Elle semblait _heureuse_ avec son sourire à moitié effacé. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas prit de photo ? Elle ne regardait même plus son reflet dans la glace, à quoi bon parler avec soi-même et voir le visage, trop jeune, de sa mère. L'héritière avait oublié à quel point il était bon d'être avec ses amis. Amis ? Elle tourna son regard vers celui de Natsu et croisa ses prunelles sombres qui l'happait vers les tréfonds du monde. Vers la fin de son ancienne vie monotone. Le crépuscule de son ancienne vie passait, tranquillement. Si Natsu restait, deviendrait-il son aurore comme il voyait un faible soleil en elle ?

« Tu peux… Tu peux la garder.

\- Sérieux ? », il soupira de soulagement et la gratifia d'un claquement de doigts. « T'es une chic fille.

\- Chic fille ?

\- Ouais, t'es cool.

\- Natsu, on dit plus chic fille depuis des années. C'est démodé.

\- Oh, tu m'emmerde. »

Lucy le regarda en souriant avant de l'attraper par l'échappe et de l'attirer vers elle. Elle ricana devant l'air surprit du garçon qui avait failli tomber et lui montra le portable. Celui-ci comprit rapidement et fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, lui donnant un air peut-être stupide à côté de celui ce l'héritière trop doux, trop calme et, surtout, apaisé. La jeune fille prit la photo et rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Oye, Natsu, tu veux commander des pizzas ?

\- Aye ! », fit le garçon en fixant la photo, perplexe.

\- Okay. »

Pourquoi sentait-il une sorte de satisfaction en voyant cette photo d'eux deux ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche non sans avoir observé une dernière fois le sourire, figé à jamais, de la blonde.

Lucy commanda deux pizzas et proposa à Natsu de rester après manger pour regarder un film ou faire quelque chose. Le garçon lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller au manège. Lucy le regarda en explosant de rire. Aller au manège après mangé italien ? Mauvaise idée. Elle lui proposa ensuite de rester juste calmement ici et de jouer à la console. L'idée sembla plaire à l'autre qui proposa d'aller chercher ses jeux dans son appartement puisque la fille ne possédait qu'un malheureuse _**Just Danse**_ et que danser, n'était pas trop son fort. Lucy se moqua de lui et une fois mangé, le traina, de force, devant sa télé et lança le jeu de danse.

HΘLIDAYS

Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Lucy à Magnolia. Elle invitait sans cesse Levy et Erza à venir chez elle, ainsi que parfois, lorsqu'il le voulait Gadjeel. Lorsque celui-ci venait, il apportait toujours sa guitare et faisait une jam-session avec l'héritière qui jouait alors du piano qu'elle avait reçu peu après son emménagement et qui trônait maintenant à la place du tas de coussin dans le salon. Les filles proposèrent plusieurs fois à la blonde d'aller dans un bar avec d'autres amis, ou d'aller à des fêtes mais, chaque fois, la blonde se refermait un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas vu Natsu depuis une semaine et s'inquiétait. Elle ne le croisait même plus dans le couloir. Etait-ce donc ça qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait ignoré ? De la panique ? De la peur ? L'envie de rien ? Ce matin-là, elle se décida en se réveillant. Il irait le trouver. Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit son volet. La douce lumière d'une aurore se levant sur la ville illumina presque instantanément la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'habilla rapidement d'une robe longue noire à motif de rose rouge, mit des sandales noires, se fit un rapide chignon et parti déjeuner. Elle sorti d'une poche des céréales et d'un placard un bol et du lait. Mangeant rapidement, elle ne fit même pas attention à sa vaisselle qu'elle devait faire. Elle parti ensuite vers sa salle de bain et se brossa les deux. Elle hésitation un court instant à se maquiller mais se ravisa. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Natsu lui avait dit une fois. Elle sorti de son appartement avec un sac de plage, ses lunettes de soleil, un livre et son ipod. Elle comptait bien amener son voisin à la plage ! Fermant rapidement sa porte à clef, elle allait toquer à la porte en face de la sienne.

Elle tapa une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

Elle soupira.

« Natsu, je sais très bien que tu es là. Ouvre-moi, c'est Lucy, allez… »

Elle eut beau supplier, la porte resta close. En quittant l'endroit furieusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre un verrou se tourner. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne le vit pas, misérable et le teint pâle.

Le garçon la regarda partir et disparaître dans l'ascenseur, un soupçon de remord dans le cœur. Elle s'inquiétait, c'était normal. Lui aussi s'était inquiété et puis, la nouvelle lui était parvenue. La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à la sorti de l'ascenseur et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en le voyant dans le couloir. Elle voulut quitter l'ascenseur mais déjà les portes de métal se refermaient devant elle, les séparant. A nouveau lorsque l'un allait mal. Elle tandis inconsciemment sa main vers lui, sachant pertinemment qui ne la verrait pas au travers du matériau. Les portes s'écartèrent, doucement comme pour ne pas briser la scène, et une main agrippa celle tandis par l'héritière. Une main et puis un bras. Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que se soit, elle fût enfermée dans deux puissants bras bronzés qui la serrèrent avec la plus grande délicatesse. Natsu ferma ses yeux et inspira cette odeur qu'il considérait maintenant comme une drogue. L'addiction n'allait vraiment pas l'aider. Lucy ne vit pas son visage, elle ne vit pas son air sombre et torturé. Elle ne vit pas dans ses yeux toute la peine qu'il avait mais, elle senti. Elle senti ce corps chaud contre elle trembler. Elle senti des choses, humides, tomber sur son épaule et le serra plus fort contre elle. Elle le senti faible et lui caressa le dos. A quoi bon lui demander la raison de ses larmes, ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante pour le moment. Non, il fallait juste le réconforter en ce moment. L'aider à sourire à nouveau et, s'il le fallait réellement, enfermer les démons de Natsu.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils enlacés au milieu de ce couloir. Lui pleurant contre elle. Elle soutenant pour eux deux le poids de leur vie.

Finalement, il la laisser libre de ses mouvements et fuit surprit de la voir rester aussi proche de lui. A quelques pas, pour être là pour le relever _s'il le fallait_. Il la _vu_ rester. Il _senti_ son fin bras dans son dos pour l'aider à avancer. Il _comprit_ qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire exactement et voulu sourire. Non, c'était trop tôt. Ses traits se déformèrent par la douleur et il gémit, main sur le cœur. Il n'était pas encore temps. Pour le moment, il devait juste… survivre.

Il laissa la jeune fille le guider jusqu'à la porte de son appartement et secoua la tête.

« On peut aller chez toi, plutôt ? »

Lucy ne dit rien et changea juste sa trajectoire. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et laissa le garçon pénétrait dans l'enceinte, appréciant le calme et l'odeur qu'il y régnait. Il allait y devenir accro. C'était tout simplement la meilleure chose qui existait au monde. Le parfum de vanille et de Lys qui flottait actuellement dans la pièce permit à Natsu de respirer, enfin, à nouveau. Il entendit la porte se refermer et le sac de la blonde se faire ranger dans une armoire à l'entrée. Il entendit la jeune fille se déchaussé et l'imita avant de partir vers la pille de coussins –qui existait encore malgré le piano -, déplacées vers la gauche, proche d'une bibliothèque pleine de livres. Il s'assit au milieu des coussins et fuit rejoint par l'héritière peu après. Elle le regardait calmement, attendant qu'il parle le premier.

Il soupira.

« Je dois faire pitié, non ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- A pleurer devant toi comme un enfant…

\- Mais Natsu, nous ne sommes _que_ des enfants. Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, je tuerais celui qui te dira que tu ne le peux pas. Ici, chez moi, tu es libre de tes faits et gestes alors, pleures si tu le souhaites. Je ne te jugerais jamais pour ça. », la blonde lui donne un sourire attendrissant et lui frotta l'épaule.

Elle semblait si gauche devant lui, maintenant qu'il ne pleurait plus. Il remarqua un piano à queue, blanc comme la neige, au milieu de la pièce et le désigna. Lucy lui apprit qu'elle jouait régulièrement et qu'elle allait entrer dans le conservatoire suivre des cours à la rentrée.

« Tu pourrais… jouer pour _moi_ ? », espéra le garçon.

L'héritière lui redonna un sourire, plus beau que tous ceux qu'elle lui avait déjà offert, et se dirigea vers le piano. A peine ses doigts eurent effleurés les touches que Natsu se senti apaisé. Elle joua pendant plusieurs minutes, improvisant une mélodie qu'aucun des deux ne connaissaient alors. Tout en laissant ses joues travailler la musique, la solitaire chantonna des paroles de chanson. Le garçon ferma ses yeux, la tête adossé contre le bois de la bibliothèque, appréciant la voix cristalline de son amie. Et lorsque les dernières notes de leur morceau cessèrent de résonner dans le salon, Lucy se tourna vers le garçon, une lueur bienveillante dans son regard.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, merci, Lucy. Tu joues très bien, je ne pensais pas que le piano t'irais aussi bien.

\- Je suis censée le prendre comment ? », se vexa faussement la jeune fille.

\- Bien, je t'assure.

\- Mouais. »

La jeune fille quitta son siège pour revenir se placer en face de son interlocuteur. Accroupie, en le regardait tenter de contrôler ses émotions.

« Oh mais qui a bien pu te faire ça… », soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur la joue de l'autre.

\- Personne.

\- Voyons, tu ne pleurs pas pour personne.

\- Je… Je pleurs pour mon père.

\- Ton père ?

\- Il est mort, dimanche dernier, dans un hôpital à l'autre bout du pays. Je suis à sa recherche depuis huit ans et lui, ai bêtement mort sans me revoir. Il… Comment peut-il m'abandonner ici ? Hein, Lucy ? C'est trop cruel ! Je n'ai pas pu le voir et lui dire tout ce que je devais lui avouer. Comment saura-t-il que c'est moi et non Grey qui ait cassé sa boussole lorsqu'on avait cinq ans ? Comment pourrait-il savoir que je suis sur les listes pour le grand prix de jeunes boxeurs qui aura lieu à Crocus dans deux mois ? Qui viendra me voir lorsque j'irais mal ? Qui m'amènera à l'autel, le jour de mon mariage ? Hein, Lucy ? Je ne peux pas me marier sans mon père !

\- Chut… Calme-toi, Natsu. »

Lucy le regarda en grimaçant, elle prit son visage, baigné de larmes, en coupe et lui embrassa le front. Calmement, elle lui caressa les cheveux en chantonnant à nouveau. Natsu se senti plus apaisé au fur et à mesure que l'adolescente lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes sur une mélodie douce et lente. Il respirait plus régulièrement quand Lucy posa son front sur le sien.

« _Tout va bien, mon petit chat._

 _Je détruirais tes peurs._

 _Ne pleurs pas, mon jolie cœur._

 _Je suis là, je ne partirais pas._ »

Lucy continua a chantonné même lorsque Natsu ferma ses yeux et s'ombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Elle resta là, à le bercer calmement. A le rassurer. A le protéger.

HΘLIDAYS

Natsu ouvrit péniblement ses yeux et fût surprit de trouver Lucy, à genoux, et la tête sur son épaule, dormant paisiblement. Elle semblait s'être laissé gagner par le sommeil après l'avoir calmé. Il laissa un faible sourire effleurer ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas partie. Fidèle à sa chanson, elle l'avait veillé et protégé de la tristesse, de la mort et de l'abandon d'Igneel. Il la regarda un moment puis, attrapa aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait la jeune fille et la cala comme il le fallait contre lui pour l'empêcher d'avoir mal au cou.

« _Je veillerais sur toi,_

 _Petit prince, endors-toi._ »


	4. Chapitre 4, Solitude

Il s'était toujours attendu au pire. Il savait très bien que le monde n'était pas parfait et qu'il avait plus tendance à détruire les gens qu'à les aider. Il avait toujours voulu garder espoir. Le monde pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes, à ce monde tout pourri, pour briser les rêves d'un pauvre petit garçon de sept ans. Un petit enfant qui avait grandi tout en croyant au retour de son cher _papa_. Malheureusement, le monde, en égoïste, avait encore une fois prouvé qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. L'enfant avait supplié, espéré et imploré, l'univers n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Il lui avait volé son père.

Natsu ferma les yeux, la tête basculée en arrière sur le dossier de la banquette du train, appréciant la musique que diffusaient ses écouteurs reliés à son Ipod. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure à tenir en face de ces inconnus lisant des journaux, souriant, riant ou même jouant. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure à tenir dans ce wagon plein de joie et de bonheur. Le monde était cruel du lui montrer à quel point il était pleins d'aveugles et d'idiots qui ne se préoccupaient pas de ce qui les entourait. Dans quelques minutes, il sortirait en courant de la gare et irait assister à l'enterrement. Là-bas, il serait enfin entouré de personnes le comprenant er partageant sa peine. Apparemment, Igneel avait refait sa vie en huit ans, à Waas Forest. Loin de lui et du son passé. Grandiné Dragneel et sa fille, Wendy, étaient celles qui avait vécu au côté de son père, jusqu'à ses derniers instants. Pouvait-il en dire autant ? Non et pourtant, il haïssait cette femme qui l'avait privé de père pendant tant d'années. Peut-être serait-il revenu à Magnolia, vivre avec lui, sans elle ? Tout au fond de lui, Natsu en doutait fortement. Il savait son père parti, de manière définitive et cherchait juste à trouver une personne à accuser sans salir la mémoire de son feu paternel.

« Bienvenue à Wass Forest. Terminus. », déclara une voix robotisée en raisonnant dans le compartiment.

Le garçon ouvrit ses yeux et fixa la fenêtre où quelques heures auparavant, il avait pu voir Lucy lui lancer un au revoir en souriant. Un certain vide se fit sentir en son cœur mais, il se ressaisit. C'était son combat à lui, il n'avait pas à mêler la jolie blonde à cette vieille histoire. Bien qu'il s'en veuille encore d'avoir dût refuser sa proposition de l'accompagner à l'enterrement, il devait dire adieu à Igneel seul. Il devrait fixer cette Grandiné et lui dire qu'il espérait qu'elle s'en remettrait. Qu'il était désolé pour elle. Et qu'il espérait que son père, en s'éteignant, n'ai pas trop souffert. Il ne devait pas mêler sa voisine à cette regrettable histoire bien qu'il lui en soit reconnaissant de toute l'aide qu'elle lui proposait. L'héritière avait, dès qu'elle apprit la nouvelle, réagit de manière adorable. Lui offrant sa compagnie le plus souvent pour lui éviter la déprime, son épaule pour pleurer, son oreille attentive pour l'entendre parler, ses sourires pour adoucir la tristesse de la situation et surtout, un toit. Ayant perdue sa mère très tôt, elle avait refusé de le laisser moisir seul dans son appartement et avait d'elle-même prit l'initiative de le faire dormir chez elle. Il se souvenait encore de la tête qu'elle tirait lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il n'osait pas autant s'imposer. Elle hurlait encore dans son esprit que s'il restait chez elle, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul et donc, c'était plus elle qui imposait ses opinons.

Sac à dos sur l'épaule, il descendit du train et se rendit à son hôtel pour déposer ses affaires. Il connaissait bien Waas Forest, il y avait passé plusieurs étés avec Igneel dans son enfance. Lorsqu'il était encore là. Une grimace se fit son visage. Il détestait le monde entier de lui faire subir un telle peine. Le garçon fixa l'heure de son téléphone portable, le temps filait à vitesse folle, il ne lui restait plus qu'une trentaine de minutes à attendre avec la cérémonie. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le lit de la chambre. Il profita de cet instant pour envoyer de rapides messages à ses amis et un dernier à Lucy pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé. Il laissa un sourire flotter sur son visage enfantin, elle était charmante avec lui. Elle lui disait de continuer à se battre jusqu'au bout. Ce moment était peut-être douloureux mais, dans quelques temps, il ne ressentirait plus ce poids sur être.

HΘLIDAYS

Comme pour se foutre du monde, une dernière fois, il pleuvait des cordes si bien que la si belle Magnolia n'était devenue que tristesse infinie et monotonie sans fin. Elle s'était assise, dans un des fauteuils de cuir qu'elle possédait, en face de la fenêtre, tenant une tasse de thé au fruit rouge bien chaud dans sa main. Elle fixait du haut du dernier étage la vie qui habitait sa rue tranquille et le passage de bateau de pêcheur remontant le fleuve à l'abord des cerisiers. Une douce fumée réconfortante émanait de sa tasse tandis qu'elle passait et repassait ses mains sur la douce porcelaine, captant sa chaleur minime dût à la répétition de ce geste. Elle s'ennuyait, seule dans ce grand appartement. Levi était partie voir ses beaux parents et Erza vivait sa vie, sortant avec ses autres amis, ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand à Natsu, il subissait déjà assez, elle n'avait nul besoin de le déranger plus. Elle pourrait sortir dehors et découvrir cette ville dans laquelle elle vivait, aller voir cette école où elle étudierait mais, à quoi bon ? Il pleuvait. Il faisait froid. Elle ne voulait pas sortir même un pied dehors, dans la solitude.

Il lui manquait. Légèrement. Non. Enormément.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression de vivre sans lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'attacher autant à ce sourire idiot qu'il avait constamment. Elle avait voulu le fuir par peur. _Réellement ?_ Elle en doutait au final. Depuis combien de temps le connaissait-elle ? Trois semaines ? Elle but une longue gorgée, appréciant cette saveur si particulière sur son palet. Elle aimait le thé et, celui-ci était bien son préféré. Natsu Dragneel, ce garçon qu'elle connaissait sans connaître, lui manquait. Lui qui égailler ses journées de solitaire et lui donnait une motivation, un but. Elle aurait tant voulu l'aider à surmonter sa peine mais, c'était son combat. Il devait y aller tout seul. Elle respectait son opinion et sa façon de penser.

Elle se sentait seule.

Lucy se leva, quittant son siège et son plaid bien chaud. Elle se dirigea vers son évier et lava sa tasse vide. Que faisait-elle maintenant ? Son regard parcourut la pièce et s'arrêta sur sa bibliothèque. Elle avait déjà lu tous ces livres. Elle les connaissait par cœur même. Les prunelles chocolats dérivèrent sur son écran de télé jusqu'à son ordinateur portable. Pourquoi l'avait-elle acheté ? Elle ne l'utilisait quasiment jamais. Elle détestait ces sites de réseaux de cas sociaux comme elle aimait les appeler, elle détestait les blogs de Fanfictions mal écrites, bâclées, inintéressantes. Elle avait bientôt fit le tour de la pièce quand elle entendit l'appel muet provenant de l'immense et mélancolieux instrument. Ces touches d'un blanc lumineux et d'un noir profond l'attiraient et la poussaient à s'avancer assez pour que ses cuisses glissent sur le siège devant elles, pour que ses genoux frôlent le bois lustré de l'objet et pour que ses doigts fins les effleurent. Elle ferma les yeux, un instant, le temps de se souvenir de la manière dont sa mère jouait devant elle, plus petite. Un simple souvenir, gravé dans une mémoire de solitaire, lui permettant de trouver le calme et la paix intérieur nécessaire pour utilisait le triste piano. On lui avait dit que certaines personnes étaient capables de rendre ce son assez puissant pour donner de la joie et du bonheur, elle, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. L'héritière ne voyait qu'en ce maudit instrument que la tristesse et la mélancolie. Un moyen éternel de se rapprocher de sa mère.

Elle se souvenait de ces soirées, passées à jouer l'une contre l'autre pour oublier l'abandon d'un père, d'un mari. Elle les trouvait triste et, au travers de notes, elle les racontait aux autres venant l'entendre. Comprenaient-ils ? Elle ne savait pas. Natsu, lui, avait comprit bien qu'elle n'ait rien fait pour.

Elle appuya doucement sur la première touche et enchaina rapidement avec la suivante, jouant un air mélodieux et lent. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa mère en le jouant. _It's Hard to Say Goodbye_ , C'était le nom du morceau que sa mère avait joué la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'ambulance, entourée de personnes hurlant des ordres et des noms de médicaments. Avant qu'elle ne meure. Qu'elle ne parte, à jamais. Avant la fin de son enfance.

Lucy joua rapidement le morceau, le regard dans le vide. Où était le soleil ? Celui qui la faisait rire et sourire. Voilà ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille seule et faible, piégée dans le corps d'une plus grande. Deux croches, deux croches, quatre doubles noires. Tout s'enchainait. Lorsque la dernière note disparut dans le silence terrifiant du salon et qu'elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait et, comme pour se foutre une dernière fois du monde, il pleuvait.

HΘLIDAYS

Le ciel gris n'annonçait rien de bon. Il espéra qu'il ne pleuvrait pas à son retour à Magnolia, un trajet aussi long n'était déjà pas plaisant mais un retour dans les rues de sa ville sous l'eau, il n'aimerait vraiment pas. Natsu fixa une dernière fois l'heure de son portable avant de sortir du taxi. Le cimetière de Waas Forest n'était pas l'endroit le plus accueillant du monde, regrettable fait pour Igneel. Il semblait triste, déprimant et surtout, trop en accord avec le malheur et la mort. Des groupes de personnes, habillées en noir, plus ou moins importants entraient et se rendaient là où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Le garçon réajusta une dernière fois sa cravate avant de soupirer et de la desserrer, il aimait son père mais, tout deux savaient qu'il haïssait les cravates opprimantes et trop sérieuses.

En arrivant devant la future tombe, il fut surprit de voir que beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes. Ainsi, Igneel avait bien refait sa vie. Il grimaça et alla voir la femme qui passait son temps à embrasser et à serrer des mains ou les joues tendues. Elle possédait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et de grands yeux olive qui la rendait douce au regard. Quoi qu'elle ait fait avec son père, il n'aimait pas cette femme habillé d'une robe noire trop formelle pour Igneel. Le pauvre, n'y avait-il donc personne qui connaissait assez cet homme pour savoir qu'il passait autrefois ses dimanches matins en pyjama et mangeait des pancakes surgelés par flemme ?

Natsu se senti trahis par ces inconnus. Il se rapprocha du cercueil acajou qui reposait proche du trou qui le camouflerait au monde et regarda la composition de fleurs en son dessus. Des fleurs de cerisiers et des roses blanches. Là, au moins, il n'y avait pas d'erreur et il était sûr de ne pas s'être trompé de cérémonie. Ces fleurs étaient les préférées de son père, il le savait. Les roses blanches étaient la pureté et la magnificence qu'Igneel avait trouvé dans sa relation avec sa mère quand aux fleurs de cerisiers, elles rappelaient le souvenir des soirs où, en couple d'amoureux, ils quittaient la Fairy Tail Academy, main dans la main, en riant aux éclats. Natsu ne comprenait pas. Son père n'avait eu qu'un seul amour, sa mère mais celle-ci avait fuit pour une raison inconnue. Pourquoi y avait-il cette femme, Grandiné, qui serrait la main de tous ces inconnus ?

« Natsu ? »

L'interpelé se retourna et croisa le regard d'une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années aux longs cheveux d'un marine prononcé. Il dévisagea l'air enthousiasmé de l'enfant, trop heureuse pour un enterrement et, loucha sur sa petite main tendue à son attention. Elle ressemblait, cette fillette, à Grandiné en plus jeune et plus vive.

« Tu es bien Natsu, non ? »

Il fronça le sourcil en attrapant la main de la petite fille qui se présenta sous l'identité de Wendy Marvell. Il grimaça lorsque la petite fille le conduisit devant cette femme, cette Grandiné, qui discutait avec inconnus. En l'apercevant, la femme eut ses yeux brillants remplient de larmes. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir et l'attira contre elle.

« Natsu, j'aurais tellement aimé te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Igneel me parlait souvent de toi. »

Le garçon dévisagea la femme contre elle, se retenant de la maudire plus que nécessaire. Son père ? Parlait de lui ? Son fils qu'il avait abandonné ? Celui qu'il avait fuit alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans ? Celui qui avait espéré son retour tant de fois ?

Non, sûrement pas. Il y avait erreur sur la personne.

« Oh pauvre Natsu. », la femme prit son visage en coupe et le détailla. « Tu lui ressemble tellement, Natsu.

\- Si vous le dites. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemblait à sa mort.

\- Ne lui en veut pas, Natsu. Il voulait tout ça pour ton bien. Il…

\- Mon bien ? », le garçon ricana, amère. « Comment abandonner un enfant de sept seul dans une maison pleine de souvenirs, de fantômes et de dangers peut-il être bien ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici, en fait. Pourquoi suis-je venu assister à son enterrement alors que je pourrais tout simplement vivre ma vie, tranquillement, à Magnolia en me foutant de sa mort ? Serait-il venu si ça avait été moi !? »

Le regard perlé, il détourna ses yeux de ceux olive de la femme. Il avait tord de s'emporter autant sur une pauvre veuve. Elle ne lui avait rien fait, cette bonne femme. Et puis, tout n'était que fadaise. Son père serait venu le voir, il en était certain. Il ne l'avait pas totalement abandonné puisqu'il l'avait confié au vieux. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, il n'aimait être ici. Il n'avait pas sa place dans la nouvelle vie de son père.

Il n'était qu'un étranger.

Un moins que rien.

Juste un humain de plus venu voir un autre se faire mettre sous terre.

HΘLIDAYS

Elle releva lentement la tête de sa position fœtal et contempla le désastre. Tout était sans dessus, sans dessous. Les pages des livres, arrachées, jonchaient le sol au milieu des plumes de coussins. Quel carnage. La table de nuit avait été renversée et ses rideaux griffés. Elle cligna des paupières, semblant reprendre alors conscience. Que c'était-il passé ? Elle n'avait quand même pas saccagé sa chambre elle-même ? Passant une main sur son front, elle en vérifia la température et le trouva froid. D'où venait se mal de crâne qui l'assaillait ? Elle repassa sa main sur ses yeux, énième fois depuis son réveil, étalant sans le savoir le mascara coulant sur ses joues de porcelaine. Lucy prit le kimono posé sur son lit et quitta son lit, pied nu. Elle eut du mal à éviter les morceaux de verre brisés provenant de son miroir. Le salon semblait avoir résisté à la tempête qui semblait s'appeler Sting Eucliff. Elle soupira de soulagement. Pourquoi l'avait-elle contacté, _**Maintenant**_ ? Dans un moment de faiblesse et de solitude. Elle savait que l'appel s'était déroulé il y a deux heures et qu'elle avait suffisamment pleuré de rage pour s'endormir. Elle le savait sur la route. Il devait être fou de rage après ses accusations mais qu'importe, il venait la voir. Enfin. Lucy inspecta scrupuleusement son appartement à la recherche de quelconque trace de folie mais se résigna. Seule sa chambre avait été touchée par sa colère. Elle prit de quoi nettoyer ce bazarde et commença à réparer les dégats. Elle balaya les éclats de verres en évitant de penser aux sept ans de malheur à venir et les plumes blanches qui avaient, autrefois, rembourré ses coussins. Lorsque la chambre lui parut propre, elle fixa l'heure. L'appel avait eut lieu il y a trois heures. Il était dans les alentours. Elle avisa sa tenue et ouvrit son armoire. Bien qu'elle fasse confiance à Sting sur ce plan-là, elle n'allait pas le recevoir en short de nuit, tee-shirt noir transparent et léger kimono noir à fleurs de cerisier. Elle prit la peine de mettre un jean et de fermer sa veste à l'aide d'une ceinture en cuir rose pâle.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant du couloir. Etait-ce lui ? Elle espérait que non. L'héritière inspira une dernière fois et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. A peine l'eut-elle ouverte qu'elle évita de justesse le poing tendu de son meilleur ami, qui allait toquer à la porte. Il la fixa, surprit de ses yeux bleus foncés, avant de sourire en coin.

« Dis-donc, tu as deviné ma présence ou, tu comptais m'attendre avec une fameuse pancarte « Sting » comme mes groupies ?

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, crétin, je t'ai juste entendu marcher comme un éléphant avec ces choses. », elle désigna dédaigneusement les chaussures qu'il portait du menton. « Elles sont toujours aussi moches et bruyantes.

\- Tsk. Elles sont très confortables et en plus, c'est un model exclusif.

\- A oui, c'est vrai. Toi et ta quête éternel de l'unique. »

Elle gloussa sous les yeux blasés du blond en face d'elle et se décala pour qu'il puisse pénétrer dans l'appartement lumineux qu'elle occupait depuis près de deux semaines. Bientôt, les cours reprendraient et Sting disparaîtrait à jamais de sa vie. Elle ne souhaitait pas garder de lien avec la capitale. Rompre les liens, couper court à tout, fuir le passé et tout recommencer.

Oublier.

« Lucy, c'est le pied ici ! »

L'adolescente soupira et avança vers le centre de la pièce tandis que son meilleur ami s'exclamait sur la taille du salon, le mobilier et même sur ce ridicule tas de coussin qui trônait dans un coin, au pied d'une étagère à livres. Elle le laissa critiquer ce lieu qu'elle adorait, ces coussins colorés qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle savait que de tous les endroits qui pouvaient exister sur terre, cet appartement était celui qui reposait le plus Natsu et, ce tas, lui permettait de se la couler douce. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait que sourire en imaginant son voisin, allongé dessus, négligemment, en lui parlant.

« Lucy !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça va ? Je viens de t'appeler pour la troisième fois mais, tu sembles… ailleurs. »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et donna comme seule réponse un faible sourire.

« Hey Sting ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas faire un truc avec moi ? Un truc pour un ami.

\- Ouais, on doit faire quoi ? »

HΘLIDAYS

Assit en face de Grandiné, il semblait perturbé par ses aveux. L'enterrement était fini et la nuit allait bientôt apparaître pourtant, Wendy et sa mère l'avait convié à venir chez elles prendre le thé. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette boisson mais, il avait accepté pour découvrir l'endroit où vivait son père avec ces femmes. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, son père, malgré l'enterrement coûteux, vivait dans une toute petite maison de style japonais dans un quartier paisible de Waas Forest. L'intérieur paraissait très sommaire bien que le confort soit présent dans cette maison sombre en bois d'acajou. Il se trouvait dans une petite cuisine verte et blanche, assit à une table autour d'un goûter. Ces femmes ne semblaient plus réellement tristes, maintenant loin des regards. Natsu éloigna l'idée de croqueuses de diamants qui commençait à émerger de sa mémoire. Cette femme semblait raisonnable. Il fit glisser son regard vers le livre posé devant lui et fixa la photo qui le représentait aux côtés d'un homme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et aux yeux d'onyx. Son père, Igneel. Tout l'album contenait des clichés prit à son insu datant de son enfance et de l'époque où il pouvait encore considérer sa maison comme son « chez-soi ». L'endroit était maintenant désert et abandonné. Il l'avait quitté pour aller vivre chez le vieux Makarov.

« Igneel nous parlait souvent de toi, tu sais. De temps en temps, le soir, après le travail, il venait s'asseoir là où tu es et ouvrait ce livre. Il contemplait les photos en souriant et parfois, même, en pleurant lorsque tu lui manquais trop. Ces jours-là, Wendy et moi, nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre que de le regarder agir et lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Il prenait l'avion jusqu'à Magnolia et partait, on ne sait où. Lorsqu'il revenait, il semblait bien plus heureux et, généralement, avec de nouvelles photos. »

Natsu fronça le sourcil au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait les pages. Les photographies ne s'arrêtaient pas à ses sept ans mais allaient bien plus loin dans le temps. Perdu, il fila directement à la dernière page et blanchi. Sur la dernière page se trouvait une photo de lui, à la plage, courant dans la mer en compagnie de Grey et Gadjeel. L'on pouvait facilement deviner aux traits doux d'une jeune fille que Jubia était assise avec Erza sur le sable et discutait. Un peu plus loin, il fut surprit de voir une tête blonde, orientée vers lui et ses amis, qui les regardait envieuse. La jeune fille était sous un arbre, près du parking, et semblait s'être stoppé dans sa marche pour les observer. Le cœur du garçon ratât un battement lorsqu'il reconnu les habits de la voyeuse. Il les avait déjà vus, plusieurs fois même depuis ces dernières semaines. Il ne voyait pas bien le visage de la fille mais, ce n'était pas si grave. Il l'a reconnaîtrait toujours. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu, ce jour-là. D'ailleurs, il ne la connaissait même pas à cette époque. Ils avaient prévu avec ses amis de partir à la plage lorsque le soleil se coucherait et de faire une soirée autour d'un feu de camp. Alors, elle était là ? Lucy.

Le plus étrange n'était pas le fait qu'il sache que son père était venu, ce jour-là, et l'avait prit en photo. Non, ça c'était juste flippant. Mais, savoir que Lucy l'avait déjà vu et qu'elle ne lui en ait jamais parlé le choquait.

« Pourquoi ? »

Wendy se tourna vers lui et se mit à regarder l'endroit de la photo qu'il fixait. Elle avisa la silhouette touchée par le bout du doigt de Natsu et haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle ne comprenait pourquoi il semblait si perturbé.

« Natsu ? »

L'interpellé quitta le cliché des yeux et remarqua l'air perdu des deux autres. Il soupira et ferma le livre.

« Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Tu n'es pas… en colère ? Ou perdu ?

\- De ?

\- Savoir qu'Igneel allait te voir sans te parler.

\- Pas plus que ça. Il est vrai que je suis énervé contre lui qu'il ait disparut mais, il devait avoir une raison pour disparaître et, même si ça me tue qu'il ne soit jamais venu me voir, je ne peux rien faire maintenant. A quoi bon s'en prendre à un mort ? Je ne le connais plus. Il a quitté ma vie il y a si longtemps alors, pourquoi me tourmenté encore à propos de questions dont je n'aurais jamais la raison.

\- Natsu… mais, tu es venu… Tu n'espérais donc rien de plus qu'assister à

\- Exactement. Merci de m'avoir mené ici mais, rester ne me servira plus à grand-chose. Mon père est mort, il y a dix ans. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir enfin dire correctement adieu à cet homme. Pourquoi cherchez-vous à me tourmenter ?

\- Non… tu te trompes, Natsu. », Wendy le fixa larmoyante. « On veut t'aider ! »

Natsu vu rouge. L'aider ? Pourquoi voulaient-elles l'aider ? Il n'avait pas besoin de retourner en arrière. Il avait déjà surmonté ce décès, il y a dix ans et s'il était venu ici c'était uniquement pour dire adieu à son père ! Il le savait dorénavant. Il ne ressentait plus de trou béant dans son cœur. Alors, pourquoi voulaient-elles l'aider ? Elles avaient pitié ? Tout à coup, il se souvient des paroles que Lucy hurlait à son attention, en larme, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience à la fête de Kana.

« _ **Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, bordel. Je m'en sors très bien toute seule ! Laisse-moi en paix.**_ »

Oui. Il la comprenait cette phrase. Il avait tout juste envie de l'hurler à ces deux… il ne savait même plus comment il devrait les surnommer. Elles devaient simplement le laisser en paix. Tranquille, comme il l'était avant. Pourquoi l'avaient-elles appelé et fait venir ici ? Il n'y avait pas sa place. Il n'était qu'un étranger pour elles.

« Si vous vouliez réellement m'aider, il n'aurait pas fallut me faire venir ici. Point. »

Il quitta son siège sous l'air ébahit de Grandiné et peiné de sa fille et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il se retourna vers elles constatant qu'elles n'avaient pas bougé, stupéfaites.

« Merci de votre hospitalité et, adieux. »

HΘLIDAYS

Le retour jusqu'à Magnolia fût long. Terriblement, long. Natsu ne cessait de se questionner au sujet des intentions de Grandiné et de sa fille, d'Igneel qui, au final, ne l'avait pas réellement abandonné et de Lucy, qui lui avait caché cette journée à la plage. Combien de temps était-elle restée sur le sable qui recouvrait le début du sol goudronneux du parking ? Il était littéralement perdu.

« Magnolia. Bienvenu à Magnolia. »

A l'annonce de la voix programmée, il se leva et descendit du train où il venait de passer plusieurs heures. Il n'avait eut aucune envie de rester dans son hôtel à Waas Forest et avait préféré rentrer directement chez Lucy vu que cette dernière l'avait comme qui dirait, forcé à venir habiter chez elle. Il voulait lui parler de tout ça. En montant dans un taxi prit au hasard, il sorti son téléphone et composa le numéro de la blonde. Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas et il tomba sur sa messagerie. Il soupira et indiqua l'adresse à aller au chauffeur, un type brun aux épais sourcils. Waren, qu'il avait dit en le voyant rentrer dans son taco. Le garçon n'avait pas plus cherché. Il envoya un texto à Levi pour savoir si Lucy était chez elle et elle lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Son téléphone vibra à la seconde même où il allait le ranger. Il le fixa, peu sûr de quoi faire en voyant ce prénom s'afficher. Devait-il lui parler au téléphone ou en face ? Il était perdu mais décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Salut, Lisanna.

\- Hey, Natsu ! Je suis contente de t'avoir au téléphone. Ça va mieux ?

\- Je fais avec, comme je peux disons.

\- Je vois et tu es où, là ? Encore Waas Forest ?

\- Non, non, je suis rentré à Magnolia enfin, je rentre là. J'arrive bientôt chez moi. Et toi ? Mirajaine te bassine encore à propos de Luxus ? Ou c'est Elfman qui se prend encore pour un super homme ? »

Il entendit un rire étouffé contre son oreille, signe que la jeune fille riait. Il tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur sa cuisse, impatient d'arriver devant son immeuble. Lisanna tenta de lui expliquer qu'elle allait bientôt voir un spectacle du célèbre magicien « Salamender » et qu'elle avait un ticket en plus. Il avait déjà vu plusieurs spectacle de ce type et n'appréciait pas vraiment sa façon de faire mais, il savait Lisanna digne de ce type et de ses tours alors, en parfait ami, il accepta. La jolie se réjouit et lui donna les dates du spectacle.

« Okay, c'est cool ben, on se voit bientôt, hein ? Tu me manques. », souffla-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Le garçon sourit et indiqua au chauffeur qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il le paya et quitta le véhicule. Le soir était tombé sur la ville et l'eau du fleuve avait prit une belle teinte océane sombre et, par endroit, dût aux lumières à ses abords, rose comme les dernières pétales de cerisiers qui menaçaient de disparaître avec un vent trop violent. Il escalada brièvement les marches menant au hall et récupéra son courrier. Deux trois lettres par-ci par-là sans trop d'importance. Des impôts et une carte postale envoyée par erreur. Il déposa la carte dans la bonne boite aux lettres et appela l'ascenseur.

Une fois arrivé à son étage, il fît un bref signe de tête à la vieille Poly qui ouvrait sa porte, courses à ses pieds. Il ouvrit son appartement, posa ses affaires et se rendit sonner chez Lucy. Personne ne répondit à son premier coup mais, au bout du troisième, la porte s'ouvrit et instantanément, Natsu s'empourpra.

Un gars blond, les cheveux encore pleins de goûtes d'eau, le dévisageait, torse nu et une serviette autour de la taille. Il semblait à peine plus grand que lui et avait ses yeux d'un bleu des plus puissants. Agacé, Sting dévisageait le type en face de lui et plus que gêné par sa tenu des plus simple. C'était sa faute s'il se retrouvait devant sa porte et un inconnu à moitié nu et dégoulinant d'eau. C'était ce bourrin qui l'avait fait quitter sa douche ! Le type aux cheveux roses semblait très surprit de le voir. Il devait s'attendre à Lucy.

Natsu leva finalement un sourcil et reprit soudain l'usage de la parole, la surprise passée. Que faisait-il un type à moitié nu chez Lucy ? Où était-elle ?

« Je suis venu voir Lucy…

\- Elle est pas là. Reviens plus tard. », répliqua sèchement le blond en face.

La porte claqua violemment mais, ce geste n'impressionna pas plus Natsu qui sonna à nouveau. La tête du gars à moitié nu réapparut dans l'encadrement. Il semblait plus qu'exaspéré et énervé.

« J'habite ici. Tu veux bien me laisser entrer ?

\- Toi ? Tu habites, _ici_ ?

\- Ouais, Lucy est une amie et elle m'a forcé à…

\- Déconne pas avec moi, elle est pas là. Tu reviendras après. Point maintenant, casses-toi. »

HΘLIDAYS

Lorsque Sting referma la porte d'entrée, il croisa les prunelles perdues de sa meilleure amie, assise sur son lit. Il lui sourit et lui lança que c'était juste un type perdu. Elle soupira et l'insulta puisqu'il laissait de l'eau partout en marchant. Il ricana et retourna sous la douche. L'image du type aux cheveux roses en tête.


	5. Chapitre 5, Chez-eux

Il était désespéré et perdu. Qui était donc ce type et surtout, que faisait-il chez Lucy ? Y avait-il eu un problème avec l'héritière ? L'idée même qu'elle puisse être en danger ou perdu l'effrayait. Une vague de peur le saisit, il s'en voudrait énormément s'il était arrivé quelque chose à cette fille. Elle qui l'avait aidé à surmonté la disparition de son père et qui l'avait forcé à vivre, à voir du monde, à pouvoir, à nouveau, sourire. Il ne supporterait pas que cette lumière, si douce et tant agréable à apercevoir, dans son regard disparaisse. Il posa son front contre le bois de la porte en fermant les yeux, le poing toujours sur la surface, prêt à recommencer et à faire venir cet inconnu pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans l'appartement et revoir les yeux chocolat de la solitaire. Pourquoi restait-il là, au final ? Il avait un chez-lui. Certes froid et vide de toute vie mais, il avait bien un endroit où aller. Pourtant, ce lieu qu'il considérait avant comme sa maison n'avait plus aucune valeur. Il le savait très bien et ne comprenait pas quand cela avait changé. Du jour au lendemain, l'appartement voisin au sien était devenu son refuge, son abri, son chez-lui. Qu'y-avait-il de si bien là-bas plutôt que chez lui ? Etait-ce l'odeur de lys et de vanille qui le réconfortait ou bien, la clarté de la pièce centrale ? Ou était-ce simplement sa présence à _elle_ ? Il rouvrit ses yeux lentement et toqua une nouvelle fois contre la porte. Il savait la réponse à cette question mais, il était encore trop tôt pour se l'avouer. Son poing heurta dans un coup sourd la paroi et, s'enchaîna alors un ballet de coups de plus en plus forts et réguliers. Il devait ouvrir. Il devait lui dire _où_ elle était. Il devait la voir. Lui parler. Savoir. Comprendre. L'Aider.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un visage des plus surprenants. Natsu crut qu'il allait perdre sa tête, sa raison et son cœur. Pourquoi fut la seule chose qu'il réussi à articuler. Elle le regarda perdue. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui ouvrit son chez-elle. Leur chez-eux.

Il rentra dans le salon tel un fantôme, les yeux dilatés par l'incompréhension et le teint livide. Il ne mit pas longtemps à aller se jeter dans l'océan de coussins colorés qu'il considérait comme sien. L'adolescente le regarda faire en souriant, malgré son inquiétude. Pourquoi paraissait-il si perdu ? Que voulait donc dire sa question ? Pourquoi quoi ? Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du couloir, Sting allait bientôt sortir de sa douche. Quelle maladroite elle était, elle l'avait aspergé de farine alors qu'elle tentait dans mettre dans la préparation du gâteau qu'elle tentait de faire pour le retour de Natsu. Elle était réellement nulle en cuisine sans madame Spet ou le vieux Rob à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi l'autre type m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là ? Je m'étais imaginé je-ne-sais-quoi, j'ai eu méga peur et merdre ! D'où des types à moitiés à poil se trimbalent chez toi ? »

Lucy fronça le sourcil, l'autre type ? Sting ? Elle ne comprenait pas, il ne lui avait pas semblé que Sting s'était approché de l'entrée enfin, à part au moment au ce gars perdu a sonné. Ce gars ? La colère la saisit, Sting n'avait pas laissé entrer Natsu ?! C'était donc lui qui avait sonné plus tôt ! Elle vit rouge, d'où se permettait-il de choisir qui venait ou non chez elle ? Le garçon la regardait perdu, rassuré et surtout, très perplexe.

« Tu…

\- Lucy ! Maintenant que j'ai réparé ta gaffe, on continue ?! »

La concerné et son ami se retournèrent vers le couloir d'où venait de surgir un garçon, d'un blond cendré et aux yeux bleus, tout sourire. Le nouvel arrivant se stoppa net en apercevant, aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, le garçon à qui il avait refusé l'accès à l'appartement. Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure et jura intérieurement. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. La blonde le dévisageait perdue et surtout, un éclat de colère dans ses yeux. L'autre type, lui, semblait tout aussi perdu mais au moins, il n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter plus que ça. Enfin, Sting espérait que le calme qui régnait sur son visage soit tout aussi présent dans son être. Sinon, il savait bien contrôler ses émotions.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir des explications, non ?

\- Je pense, oui. », dit froidement l'héritière en croisant le regard de son ami.

 _Merde_. Que pouvait-il bien dire à cette fille alors qu'elle semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle si énervée ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait jaloux et possessif envers _elle_ et, elle l'avait toujours défendu devant ses rivaux alors… Pourquoi devant ce gars aux cheveux roses s'énervait-elle contre _lui_ ? Elle le connaissait depuis des années ! Depuis quand faisait-il parti de sa vie, l'autre ? Il plaça une main sur son visage en soupirant. Ne l'aimait-elle plus ?

Crétin.

Bien sûr que si. Lucy l'adorait et, elle devait sûrement autant apprécier l'autre. Alors, pourquoi préférait-elle prendre parti de cet inconnu plutôt que de celui qui la considérait comme une adorable et fragile petite sœur ? Le problème venait-il justement de là ? Il aimait trop la demoiselle Heartfilia et souhaitait trop la protéger ? Il ne s'était jamais senti envahissant mais, la savoir si loin de lui et de son regard le rendait fou. On ne pouvait pas laisser cette fille seule un seul instant, il fallait voir comment elle avait failli le maquiller à l'aide de farine ! Il avait dû passer dix bonnes minutes à essayer de retirer la farine mélangée à une pâte à gâteau inconnue qui avait giclé dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Quelle mauvaise image elle pouvait donner de lui.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait eut personne d'autres dans la pièce sinon, sa réputation en aurait prit un coup. Moins deux cents followers sur Twitter et peut-être le double sur Instagram. Il en était sûr ! Toujours était-il que ce type à cheveux rose l'agaçait. Un peu trop même. Lucy était fragile, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la méchanceté des autres et leur coups-bas. Elle ne méritait pas de subir à nouveau ce qu'elle avait vécu au collège. Magnolia, c'était le départ de sa nouvelle vie. Elle ne devait pas être gâchée par un sale petit gosse joueur qui voulait juste s'amuser à détruire le peu de ce qu'on pouvait appeler « la fille de Jude et Layla Heartfilia ». Lucy n'avait que deux amis : Levy et lui. Si elle devait en avoir un troisième, ça ne serait pas ce type. Sting l'avait à l'œil, il ne le sentait vraiment pas.

Il puait la tristesse et l'instabilité sentimentale.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond réalisa que les deux autres ne parleraient pas avant d'avant entendu son explication. Il soupira et alla à l'évier de la cuisine – juste à côté de l'entrée menant aux chambres – pour se servir à boire. Il but lentement son verre d'eau et commença à parler tout en lavant.

« Quand je t'ai rencontré, Lucy, j'ai directement pensé que tu serais comme ces héritières superficielles qui me collaient au basque. Je savais que si je te parlais, rien qu'une seule fois, tu ne me lâcherais plus jamais. Pourtant, je t'ai parlé. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tu étais toute seule, assise sur un banc dans la cour de récrée et, semblait attendre que le temps passe. Ton déjeuner reposait sur tes genoux, emballé dans un mouchoir rose et jaune mais, tu ne l'entamais pas. Minerva m'énervait beaucoup ce jour-là alors, pour l'embêter, je suis allé te voir. Tu m'as regardé très surprise et m'a dit qu'il restait de la place sur le banc pour mon amie et moi. Je t'ai regardé en souriant et me suis assis, seul. Tu ne m'as pas parlé une seule fois. Même quand je t'ai désigné ton repas que tu ne mangeais pas. Tu l'as simplement regardé, comme si tu l'avais oublié, et as ris. Un simple petit rire gêné. Lorsque la récrée s'est terminé et que nous sommes rentrés en classe, moi avec mes amis et toi, toute seule, je me suis dis que tu avais l'air sympa malgré le fait qu'en classe tu paraisses si sérieuse et lointaine. Ce jour-là, je me suis dis que je reviendrais te parler et, c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je venais tout les midis manger avec toi. Tu me regardais arriver et ne me parlais jamais. Finalement, oui, quelqu'un collait bien au basque de l'autre mais, c'était moi et non toi. »

La blonde se surprit à sourire, adoucie par les paroles de son ami et le souvenir de leur rencontre. Elle ne parlait à personne à l'école primaire et pourtant, ce garçon venait toujours la voir le midi et lui parlait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. A l'abri du regard des autres. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

Natsu écoutait l'histoire en voyant la propriétaire de son refuge sous un jour nouveau. Il commençait enfin à comprendre pourquoi elle se méfiait tant des autres et surtout, pourquoi elle était si solitaire.

Sting reprit la parole, peu sûr de la fin de son discours.

« Tu as toujours été seule et, j'avoue que j'ai sûrement dû y jouer des fois et je m'en excuse mais, tu es tellement importante pour moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre le fait que ton malheur soit toujours présent. J'ai tant de fois essayé de vaincre tes démons… J'en suis incapable. Et, quand tu m'as parlé de ce type. », Sting désigna, dédaigneusement, du menton le garçon aux cheveux roses. « Je suis désolé mais, j'ai été jaloux. Je te connais depuis tant d'années ! Et lui… Lui, que tu ne connais que depuis quelques semaines, arrive à te faire rire bien plus que moi en un jour ? Lui, cet abruti qui ressemble à une allumette géante… »

Natsu fronça le sourcil. Etait-il entrain de l'insulter ? Il serra les poings et commença à se relever pour aller tabasser ce type. En se retrouvant debout, il fut stoppé dans son élan par la vision de Lucy. Il allait trop loin, l'autre type blond.

Lucy, au visage si calme et au regard indéchiffrable, serrait dangereusement ses habits à s'en faire pâlir les jointures, déjà blanchâtres, de ses mains. Sa posture, raide, terrifiait son ami et pourtant, l'autre, trop parti dans ses idées, ne se rendait compte de rien. Ou alors, il l'ignorait. Doucement, mais sûrement, Natsu se rapprocha de l'héritière et l'entoura de ses bras. Celle-ci sursauta et lorsqu'elle dévia son regard vers lui, croisa deux orbes puissants inquiets. Elle inspira et expira devant un Sting choqué. Lentement, elle lâcha l'étoffe de son tee-shirt, évitant les yeux de celui qui la tenait contre lui, elle constata qu'elle avait produit un pli sur l'habit.

Merde.

Un temps infini sembla s'écouler avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole et brise ce que l'un des deux garçons présents dans le salon de l'appartement Heartfilia, le numéro huit – troisième étage – de l'immeuble Edolas, voyait comme la dernière attache à l'hiver de sa vie. Elle avait pensé quand rencontrant Natsu, elle vivrait le dernier été de son ancienne vie.

En réalité, elle avait vécu son dernier hiver. Le dernier grand froid. La dernière grande solitude avant le soleil, la chaleur et les rires d'un printemps heureux. D'un printemps chaleureux. Le printemps de sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait toujours pensé que tout ce terminait avec l'hiver. La vie. Le froid. La neige. Tout mourrait en hiver.

Et Natsu était le crépuscule d'une vie.

Calmement, elle passa sa main sur les bras de son ami et voisin avant de prendre la parole. Le ton était dur, sec et surtout, hivernal.

« Si tu penses autant de chose au sujet de Natsu, tu peux t'en aller. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Le garçon la regarda longuement avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il l'a connaissait, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle l'aimait trop pour vouloir qu'il quitte sa vie et pourtant, une chose dans le regard de son amie fît comprendre à Sting qu'elle était plus que sérieuse. Il n'avait que deux choix. Soit il s'excusait d'avoir empêché Natsu de rentrer et de voir l'héritière soit, il foutait le camp et ne pourrait revenir que dans longtemps. Il dévisagea la jeune fille en face de lui et réalisa que la faible petite fille assise sur son banc, seule au récrée, n'était plus là depuis un moment. Quand avait-elle disparut pour se faire remplacer par cette courageuse adolescente honnête, méfiante et surtout, protectrice envers ceux qui l'entourait ? Dans un sens, la solitaire avait effectivement changé mais, il savait qu'elle resterait toujours, même légèrement, la même qu'avant. Il y existait dans le cœur de cette fille, une part qui lui serrait toujours réservée. Alors, il supposait, avec réticence tout de même, qu'il pouvait accorder une petite à cet autre type.

HΘLIDAYS

Elle avisa avec désolation la préparation de gâteau qui gisait dans son évier, inachevée et surtout immangeable, et la versa dans les canalisations, observée par son ami assit de l'autre côté du bar. Il ne posa pas de question sur le _qu'était_ de cette chose et la regarda faire silencieusement.

« Je suis désolée pour Sting et pour…

\- Eh, c'est pas grave. », la coupa-t-il. « Un crétin reste un crétin mais, je suis surtout choqué que tu invités un type aussi impudique.

\- Oh ! Ça ? Il était comme ça parce qu'il… On a voulu te faire un gâteau pour ton retour. », elle désigna le saladier qu'elle était entrain de laver. « Et disons que je lui ai renversé de la farine dessus. Il y en avait tellement qu'il a dû partir se laver directement après ma gaffe. », l'héritière souriante secoua la tête. « Je suis désolée d'être si piètre cuisinière. »

Natsu croisa les bras sur la surface froide devant laquelle il était assit et préféra changer de sujet. Cette histoire l'avait saoulé.

« Tu es prête pour la rentrée ? Elle s'approche, mine de rien.

\- C'est vrai, je n'y avais même pas fais attention mais, elle est la semaine prochaine.

\- Ouais, c'est dans pas longtemps.

\- Tu as tout de prêt, toi ? »

Natsu fît mine de réfléchir avant de sourire.

« Non, il me manque une chose.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

\- L'envie. »

Lucy éclata de rire, bien vite suivit par son ami. C'est vrai, les vacances pouvait-être tellement bien. Elle allait vite s'ennuyer sans le soleil dans son grand manoir à Crocus… Crocus ? L'héritière détacha son regard de celui de son voisin et fixa les cerisiers au travers d'une fenêtre. Oui, c'est vrai. C'était terminé. Elle n'irait plus à la capitale. Sa nouvelle vie était là, à Magnolia, la ville du soleil et de l'été.

Son ami la tira de ses réflexions en soupirant.

« Au cimetière, j'ai rencontré les deux femmes qui partageaient la vie de mon père. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elles m'ont forcé à venir à l'enterrement sachant que… j'ai perdu mon père, il y a des années… »

Le regard chocolaté de l'adolescente se tourna à nouveau vers lui et il pu y voir en son intérieur une once de compassion. Avait-elle aussi connu la perte d'un être cher ?

« Je sais ce que ça fait de voir disparaître la personne qui comptait le plus à nos yeux, du jour au lendemain. J'ai perdu ma mère à mes onze ans. D'un cancer. », dit-elle en devançant la question que voulait lui poser celui en face d'elle. « Je sais la douleur que l'on peut ressentir à l'idée de ne plus jamais voir le sourire de cette personne.

\- Elle avait un sale truc, hein ? », la blonde acquiesça et sans trop comprendre pourquoi, se retrouva avec la main de Natsu sur la sienne. La serrant doucement et lui administrant une chaleur douce et agréable. « Mon père a disparut pour mon septième anniversaire et le vieux m'a recueilli, comme pleins d'autres gosses d'ici. Je n'ai revu ce connard qu'une fois, à son enterrement. Je n'ai plus de famille maintenant. »

Lucy retira sa main doucement de sous-celle de Natsu et contourna l'îlot pour venir se planter devant lui. Il fixait le vide, réfléchissant à une chose qu'elle ne pouvait deviner. Qu'elle ne pouvait résoudre. Qu'elle ne pouvait effacer d'un revers de main. Elle détestait ces moments où il semblait dévasté et où elle ne pouvait faire fuir ses démons. L'aider à aller mieux. Elle plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de son ami et sans savoir comment, réussi à piéger les onyx qui servaient d'yeux à son ami dans son regard. Du bout du pouce droit, elle caressa sa joue et s'attendri lorsqu'elle le vit fermer un œil pour mieux savourer son contact.

« Tu as une famille, Natsu. Je suis _ta_ famille et ici, c'est _ton chez-toi_. »

Il écarquilla ses pupilles et ouvrit la bouche bêtement, trop surprit pour dire quoi que se soit. Il aurait voulu protester, la remercier, lui dire à quel point il était touché mais, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Comment utiliser les bons mots pour expliquer toutes ces émotions contradictoires qu'il ressentait en voyant la belle héritière lui faire une telle déclaration.

 _Venait-elle d'effacer son passé et de lui offrir une nouvelle vie ?_

 _Venait-elle t'enterrer à jamais cette peine et cette solitude qui grandissaient en lui ?_

 _Lui avait-elle donné… une famille ?_

Il fronça le sourcil et tenta à nouveau de parler mais déjà la jeune fille rompait le contact entres-eux et instaurait une nouvelle distance de sécurité. Elle le regarda en souriant et parti vers le canapé.

« Penses-y. », lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je… Lucy ? », tout en retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de la parole, il se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui venait d'allumer la télévision. « Je… », elle détacha son regard des pubs et le fixa, interrogatrice.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci. », soupira-t-il. « Juste, Merci. »

Elle le regarda, attendrie, alors qu'il rougissait à vu d'œil et que, les yeux brillants, il venait de s'accroupir devant elle, une main sur son genou pour se soutenir. Elle ferma lentement ses yeux et hocha la tête signe qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle le senti retirer sa main de sa jambe et venir à ses côtés. Assi en tailleur, il regardait dorénavant l'écran comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais existé. Et lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle fût déçue de voir qu'il ne lui accordait plus aucune attention.

Comprendrait-elle un jour Natsu Dragneel ?

Elle en doutait.

Enormément, même.

Elle espérait, simplement.

HΘLIDAYS

Ils avaient affronté ensembles des choses que sûrement personne d'autre n'auraient à vivre. Eut, chacun, des expériences des plus troublantes et marquantes. Ils avaient dû prendre des décisions plus que dures et avaient bravé les dangers d'un monde trop dur et morne pour certains. Ils avaient rêvé. Ils avaient espéré. Ils avaient recherché leur souhait. Ils vivaient dorénavant ce que deux petits enfants, une fille orpheline de mère et un garçon sans famille hormis cette petite et solitaire enfant, avaient voulu tant de fois.

Comment étaient-ils arrivés, _Ici_ ?

C'était la question que se posait actuellement Lucy Heartfilia en contemplant l'immense bâtiment de briques beige et de charpente en bois blanc qui servait de partie lycéenne à la Fairy Tail Academy. Une légère angoisse la poussait à rester stupidement figée devant cette imposante bâtisse, son sac de cour sur l'épaule. Natsu était déjà parti vers l'intérieur sans se souciait de la savoir ou non à ses côtés. Ils avaient fait le chemin ensemble depuis leur immeuble et s'étaient séparés devant la statue de fée dans la cour extérieur qui reliait le collège, le lycée et enfin les bâtiments universitaires entre eux. Elle se trouvait au même endroit où l'avait laissé Natsu, terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas vivre ce à quoi elle aspirait depuis tant d'années. Ses jambes, découvertes à cause de la jupe réglementaire beige, commençaient à ne plus émettre aucune chaleur et elle serait bientôt frigorifiée à rester comme un piquet à côté de cette statue en marbre blanc. Elle resserra sa prise sur son sac et inspira calmement avant d'avancer vers l'entrée du lycée à sa gauche. Elle fût bousculée par un garçon, sûrement un collégien, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait vers son bâtiment. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le hall d'entré était plus long que large et ne contenait qu'un immense escalier en bois massif en face des portes principales. La pièce était d'une clarté appréciable. Le long des murs se trouvaient des casiers japonais blancs aux noms de chaque élève. Afin de ne pas perturber les premières années, les casiers étaient rangés par ordre de classe et de section, c'est ainsi que Lucy se repéra facilement en arrivant devant la section Musique +. Elle se trouvait dans la seule et unique classe de cette section – Bien des sections n'étaient pourvues que d'une classe comme la sienne. La 1M était le nom de sa classe, elle grimaça devant ce nom plutôt affreux et retira ses chaussures d'extérieurs pour mettre celle d'intérieur qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac. Elle rangea dans son casier ses autres chaussures et partie vers sa salle, elle verrait Levy et Erza après. Pour le moment, elle devait apprendre à s'orienter dans ce nouvel environnement.

Elle chercha pendant plusieurs minutes sa salle de classe principale et la trouva finalement, à la troisième porte ouverte du deuxième étage. La pièce était relativement grande et il se trouvait en son fond, une minuscule estrade au trônait un piano en chêne. Cinq bureaux, placés de manière à former un simple « u », étaient disposés au centre de la pièce et, derrière eux se trouvaient divers bibliothèques de différentes tailles contenant des livres sur la musique et d'autres matières enseignées ici. Lucy pénétra dans la pièce et détailla le tableau de craie vert et les rideaux d'un rouge vieilli par le temps. Cette pièce ne ressemblait quasiment pas à une salle de classe. Si l'on retirait les pupitres et le tableau, on aurait aussi pu se croire dans une salle de musique. Elle s'avança doucement vers le piano qu'elle effleura de sa main. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il paraissait si vieux ! Elle se mordit la lèvre, résistant à l'envie de faire parcourir ses doigts sur ses touches noires et blanches. Il devait sûrement produire une merveilleuse mélodie.

« Tu dois être Lucy ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna, en alerte. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un sac à main au bras. Cette dernière souriait d'une manière calme et rassurante. Ses cheveux d'un blond blé se mariaient à la perfection avec son regard doux d'un ton des plus chauds. L'héritière se demanda ce qu'une femme comme elle faisait ici avant de se rappeler qu'elle était dans une salle de classe et non une pièce abandonnée. Elle devait être leur professeur.

« Effectivement. », répondit-elle d'une voix fluette. « Je suis Lucy, Heartfilia.

\- Enchantée, Lucy. Je suis le professeur chargé de la section musicale. Appelles-moi Rita-senseï. », la femme posa son sac sur le bureau au centre du « u » et sorti un cahier d'appel. « Je vois que tes camarades ont du mal avec l'horaire. », elle soupira. « Pour changer. En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à les attendre avec moi.

\- Non, pas de problème et puis, n'y suis-je pas obligée ? », ironisa l'héritière sous le regard amusé de Rita-senseï.

\- A peine. Enfin, de quel instrument joues-tu, Lucy ?

\- Du piano.

\- J'en étais sûre. Tu as une tête à corde. Et d'après toi, de quoi pourrais-je bien jouer ? »

Lucy analysa le visage enfantin de la femme tout en cherchant un instrument qui pourrait le mieux lui aller. Pourtant, elle avait beau chercher, elle n'en trouvait pas. Cette femme aurait pu jouer de la flûte traversière ou du triangle, elle aurait été incapable de trouver tant ses traits semblaient doux, comme les courbes d'un violon, sa voix apaisante comme le son d'une harpe et sa manière de se tenir, gracieuse et droite, comme une flûte. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas. Réellement pas. La femme la regarda, un sourire amusé toujours collé sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne trouves pas, Lucy ?

\- Non, senseï. Je ne vois absolument pas.

\- C'est tout à fait normal.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je joue de tout.

\- De tout ?

\- Je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler un génie multi-instrumentaliste. Je sais jouer de la harpe, de la guitare, du piano, du violon et pleins d'autres instruments à cordes aussi bien qu'un trombone ou une flûte. Tu veux savoir le pire ? C'est que je suis nulle à la batterie. », Ironisa-t-elle. « Elle sait jouer des vents et des cordes mais, dès qu'elle doit faire _poum poum_ avec une baguette… elle est un désastre.

\- Vous n'accusez toujours pas le coup, Rita-senseï ? »

Les deux femmes sursautèrent lorsqu'elles virent, au seuil de la porte, un adolescent au teint sombre et aux yeux d'ors. Une longue chevelure argentée, des tatouages bleutés débutant de ses sourcils, fins, et se terminant à sa mâchoire, un air sauvage… Lucy frissonna en voyant le nouveau venu s'introduire dans la pièce. Il semblait… terrifiant. Rita eut le regard brillant et se jeta au cou de son élève.

« Achnologia ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour ! Mon dieu ! », l'adulte paraissait toute petite aux côtés du dénommé Achnologia. « Lucy, je te présente l'un de tes camarades, Achnologia. C'est un brillant violoncelliste. Logia, voici Lucy. Une…

\- Pianiste.

\- Bravo ! », la petite femme pinça la joue de son disciple en souriant. « Mais qui a bien pu t'enseigner l'art de lire dans les visages et les mélodies des cœurs ? Cette personne est formidable et brillante. Je devrais la rencontrer un jour, présente-la moi, Logia !

\- Senseï, c'est vous.

\- Ah ? Oui, c'est vrai. »

La femme rit stupidement et s'amusa à embêter son poulain sous le regard de l'héritière. Cette fameuse Rita semblait… folle. Pourtant, cette idée ne déplut pas à la solitaire. Elle allait se plaire, ici. Sa nouvelle vie ne faisait que commencer et, elle la sentait bien partir.

« Eh mais, c'est la Heartfilia ! »

Lucy leva la main poliment et adressa un signe à Gadjeel qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce aux côtés d'une fille au regard azur. En apercevant Achnologia, les deux nouveaux arrivants grimacèrent légèrement avant de se tourner vers elle. La fille lui tendit la main en souriant et se présenta sous le nom de Mirajane Strauss, chanteuse et guitariste. Finalement, ils prirent tous places à leur bureau respectif et attendrir que leur professeur, Rita, leur explique le déroulement de l'année. Celle-ci prit une posture solennelle, poing droit sur le cœur - l'autre main dans le dos et le pied planté dans le sol et leur adressa d'une voix bien trop joyeuse le salut officiel.

« Bienvenu mes chers élèves adorés dans la section musicale du lycée de la _Fairy Tail Academy_. Vous avez fait, pour la plus part, vos classes ici et vous connaissez tous le système peu conventionnel de l'académie mais, pour Lucy qui vient juste de l'intégrer, je vais vous le présenter. »

La femme fit glisser son regard vers la droite où se situait l'héritière et Achnoligia – Gadjeel et Mirajane ayant refusés de s'asseoir à côté de lui – en souriant.

« Contrairement aux écoles publiques, la FT Academy est composée de divers établissements formant ensemble le groupe scolaire en entier. Pourtant, chaque niveau (collège lycée université) se gère lui-même, c'est ainsi que notre directeur, M. Makarov Dreyer et le maître fondateur, Mavis Vermillion travaille en collaboration, même éloignée. Le lycée Fairy Tail est composé de plusieurs sections plus au moins pleine. La notre, celle musicale, fait partie des plus réputées mais aussi, des plus sélectives. Seuls les meilleurs élèves du collège sont autorisés à y pénétrer. Les rejetés sont alors placés dans le cursus normal dicté par l'état de Fiore. Heureusement, mes chers élèves, vous êtes l'élite ! Bref, je sais que c'est très étonnant de se retrouver dans une classe de quatre mais… le maître fondateur tenait à changer sa façon de faire cette année.

\- Quoi ? », Gadjeel qui avait jusqu'à l'heure eut l'air de s'ennuyer profondément et de somnolait sembla se ranimer. Il fit tomber les deux pieds avant de sa chaise au sol dans un bruit sourd et se redressa pour mieux écouter. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Si tu te taisais un peu, Gadjeel, Rita-senseï nous aurait déjà expliqué. », soupira Mirajane en lui donnant un pichenette sur le front.

\- Exactement ! », la petite femme lui administra alors une tape derrière la tête. « On ne t'a jamais appris à lever la main pour parler ? Bref. Cette année, le programme sera à l'essaie. C'est-à-dire que si tout se passe bien, il poursuivra ainsi sinon, vous verrez encore une fois les habitudes de l'établissement changer. La section instrumentale et celle artistique vont fusionner donc, les élèves artistiques et musiciens se côtoieront bien plus souvent qu'avant. Par exemple, les cours de sport seront communs. Ainsi, Mirajane et Lucy vous vous retrouverez avec les élèves de la 1A dans des cours de danse. Logia et Gadjeel vous, rejoindrez la section sportive qui elle, restera indépendante mis à part ses faibles contacts avec la notre et celle scientifique. Si vous voulez, considérez que suivant votre sexe et vos capacités, vous serez placé dans les matières qui vous sont favorables. Cette classe… », Rita ouvrit ses bras et tourna sur elle-même. « Cette classe sera votre refuge mais aussi, l'endroit où nous nous rejoindrons tous les jours à treize heures pour deux heures de pratique. Certains d'entre vous sont aussi au conservatoire. »

La phrase de Rita sonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation. Elle fixait ses élèves tour à tour, cherchant le visage qui lui dirait : « Oui, moi. Je vais devenir la future star de la musique. ». Elle dévisagea presque Achnologia qui l'ignora superbement.

« Logia ? Tu y es n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui a bien pu te le dire ?

\- Achnologia, je te suis peut-être proche mais, vouvoies-moi ! Bref, Makarov a vendu la mèche. Il m'a aussi dit qu'un autre y serait. Lequel ?

\- Moi. »

Lucy leva la main et croisa le regard surprit de Gadjeel qui se transforma aussitôt en moue satisfaite. Elle fronça le sourcil devant son air avant de se tourner vers l'adulte qui la regardait avec admiration. A sa gauche, elle entendit son voisin pester contre « cette affreuse et folle de prof » et retient un sourire.

« Génial. Vous nous jouerez un morceau pour la fête de bienvenue !

\- Pardon ? », Achnologia dévisagea Rita et secoua la tête. « Pas question que je joues.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis, pense à Lucy. Tu ne voudrais pas la laisser jouer toute seule devant toute l'école ? »

Avant que la concernée puisse dire quoi que se soit, le garçon terrifiant à ses côtés se résigna et déclara qu'il jouerait. Rien que pour emmerder le Dragneel. Lucy senti Gadjeel foudroyer l'autre type du regard et se demanda à quoi Achnologia pouvait bien faire allusion. Elle n'était pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour connaître le passé de chacun. Elle l'apprendrait suffisamment vite, pensa-t-elle. Pour le moment, elle n'avait besoin que de savoir une chose : Allait-elle avoir assez de trois-mois pour convaincre son père ?

HΘLIDAYS

Il fixait avec lassitude les collégiens faisant une partie de foot dans le terrain de sport au loin qu'il pouvait apercevoir de sa salle. Il aimait bien les sports collectifs mais, rien à ses yeux ne pouvait égaler la boxe. Actuellement, Luxus racontait que le lycée allait changer progressivement et Natsu l'ignorait plus que royalement comme la plus part des membres de sa classe. Presque tout les gens dans cette salle se foutaient des changements et n'aspiraient qu'à une chose, rentrer chez-eux. Dès le premier jour de cours.

« Natsu ? »

Il se tourna vers son voisine de table et vieille amie, Erza, qui le regardait énervée. Il la regarda avant de bailler négligemment, une main sur la joue et l'autre dans sa trousse entrain de jouer avec un stylo bille.

« Oui ?

\- Ne me dis que toi aussi, tu n'écoute pas ?

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Non, jamais de la vie, Erza !

\- Natsu.

\- Oui ? », le garçon la regarda innocemment son amie, craignant sa fureur.

\- Tu viens de bailler.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Tu es fatigué ?

\- Oui, comme tout le monde, je suppose, non ? »

La jeune fille le dévisagea avant de secouer la tête, découragée. Elle n'apprendrait pas pourquoi il semblait si perturbé dernièrement. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment et s'inquiétait bien qu'il est toujours été d'un tempérament solitaire. Peut-être que Lucy saurait ? Elle tourna son regard vers le professeur, se jugeant trop distraite. Elle n'avait pas vu la blonde depuis un moment aussi. Peut-être cela avait-il un lien ?

Natsu retourna à sa contemplation en soupirant. Il aperçu alors, dans la cour, Lucy et un type plutôt grand qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien qui marchaient en direction l'aile musicale. Achnologia portait sur lui son étui à violon et Lucy tenait un autre étui, il n'arrivait à savoir de quel instrument. Il n'y connaissait guère. Il fronça le sourcil, pourquoi étaient-ils ensembles ? Il n'aimait pas cette idée.

« Oye, Natsu ! La vue te plait ? »

Le garçon se boucha les oreilles en entendant Luxus lui hurler cette phrase depuis son pupitre personnel. La classe le regardait, compatissante.

« Je ne te préviendrais qu'une fois, la prochaine, je t'expulse chez les matheux. »

Le garçon grimaça, il détestait les maths et Luxus le savait. Il se détourna à contre cœur de la vue et se concentra sur les paroles, bien barbantes, de son senseï. Un rire cristallin en tête pour l'aider à surmonter cette dure épreuve.

« Tu as une famille, Natsu. Je suis _ta_ famille »

Oui, il lui restait bien une chose à quoi penser quand il s'ennuyait ou qu'il se sentait seul. Un lieu où il voudrait rentrer le soir, après les cours, pour oublier sa vie misérable. Un chez-lui. Il avait une famille. Il avait Lucy.

Igneel n'était plus là et, cela depuis un longtemps mais, il pouvait enfin lui dire adieu sans pleurer, sans avoir mal, sans sentiment. Il n'était plus seul dorénavant. Il avait une famille et, il avait hâte de rentrer chez- _eux_ pour parler de cette nouvelle journée et de toutes les expériences qu'ils avaient pu vivre en ce jour nouveau.


	6. Chapitre 6, Temps

Lentement, elle laissait ses doigts erraient sur les touches blanches et noires. Emportée par la mélodie qu'elle jouait, elle n'avait pas réalisé que tous les regards étaient convergés sur elle. Elle fixait seulement ses doigts. Simplement ça. Il y avait quelque chose qui, dans son être, lui hurlait quand modifiant la trajectoire de son regard tout se perdrait. La magie de l'instant. L'équilibre de l'univers ou pire, elle ne savait quoi. Malheureusement, son morceau touchait à sa fin, que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle posa doucement son index sur une touche et laissa la note, frivole, résonner dans la pièce avant de se perdre dans le lointain. Peu sûre d'elle, elle fixa sa main posée sur le rebord du piano. Elle ne voulait pas croiser leurs yeux mais y fût contrainte lorsque la voix de Rita-senseï s'éleva.

« Eh bien. », elle rit. « Logia ! Tu vas avoir une sacrée partenaire ! Waouh ! Lucy… je suis soufflée. »

En levant prudemment les yeux vers eux, elle fût surprise de ne croiser que les yeux brillants d'admiration de son professeur et prit confiance. Toutes les personnes présentes ici la regardaient en souriant. Gadjeel avait même sa mine de je-vous-l'avais-dis. Pourtant, en fixant le visage impassible du violoniste l'héritière prit peur. Il ne semblait rien transparaître. N'avait-il pas aimé sa façon de jouer ? Ou était-ce elle qui n'était pas assez douée ? Ces gens n'avaient sûrement pas l'oreille musicale après tout, Rita-senseï enseignait depuis tellement de temps… elle avait dû avoir des cas.

Puis, un sourire ironique flotta sur le visage de son futur partenaire de spectacle.

« Tsk. Tu n'as plus d'oreille, la folle. Elle allait trop vite et a failli par trois fois rater le temps. Elle n'arrivera jamais à pouvoir jouer son morceau pour le spectacle d'ouverture du campus. Le délai sera trop court pour elle. Je vais jouer tout seul, ça vaut mieux.

\- Hey ! T'as du culot, toi ! Parce que tu crois être meilleur qu'elle ! », s'exclama Mirajane. « C'est pour ça que tout le monde te déteste. T'es pas mieux que le reste du monde. Lucy n'était pas assez bien pour toi, soit mais ne dis pas qu'elle était nulle. Je l'ai trouvé parfaite, moi.

\- T'as dû rester trop longtemps avec les mondains à faire des photos, Strauss.

\- Personnellement, je ne pense pas que blondie était si mauvaise. »

Les regards de tous convergèrent alors vers le détenteur de la voix qui n'était autre que l'effrayant et sombre Gadjeel Redfox. Il était assit, à l'opposé d'eux, sur une table et ses bras croisés, témoignaient de son agacement. Depuis qu'elle le côtoyait Lucy l'avait toujours trouvé perturbant, terrifiant, franc. Elle l'aimait bien.

HΘLIDAYS

« Non mais, vraiment, j'en peux plus t'ce type. Il m'agace. Pour qui il se prend !? », râla Gadjeel alors que nous allions vers le self accompagnés par Mirajane.

Celle-ci semblait aussi remontée contre le pauvre Archnologia et ses remarques acerbes. Lucy secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas à prendre sa défense. Ce type était un sale con qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis la rentrée. Il la critiquait dès qu'il le pouvait, de son haut niveau au violon et des ses nombreuses années au conservatoire. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à défendre chez ce type imbu de lui-même et vouant une gloire à Zereph, le célèbre musicien qui avait fait parti, un temps, de sa promotion. Pourquoi voulait-elle le défendre en disant le mot pauvre ? Ce type était odieux. Il ne fallait pas le plaindre et pourtant, sa partie altruiste voulait le faire. Tout humain mérite un défendeur lorsqu'il a en face de lui un plaignant, disait sa mère. Elle se perdit alors dans ses réflexions dont elle émergea seulement lorsque la gentille Mirajane la regarda et lui demanda pour la deuxième fois ce qu'elle comptait faire ce merveilleux mercredi après-midi sans cours à donner au conservatoire. La blonde fit mine de réfléchir en ouvrant la porte du restaurant universitaire :

« Je pense que je vais accompagner Natsu à sa séance d'entraiment à son club de boxe et après, je ne sais pas. Peut-être irons-nous voir un film ou aller à la plage.

\- Nous nous verrons alors ! », s'exclama l'adolescente toute heureuse. « Mon petit ami, Luxus, sera aussi présent à l'entraînement. Et puis, laisse-tomber Natsu, veux-tu ! Si tu le colles tout le temps le pauvre garçon ne sera jamais en manque !

\- En manque ?

\- Oh, non… elle recommence à dérailler. », soupira Gadjeel en passant la porte et en traçant son chemin, abandonnant l'héritière aux côtés d'une jeune surexcitée et totalement différente de la Mira habituelle.

\- Mais oui ! En manque de toi ! Et tu sais pour qu'un garçon tombe sous ton charme, il faut lui faire croire que tu es une drogue pour lui ! Impossibilité d'abstinence. Mieux que l'extasie ou la cocaïne, l'amour rend fou et fait oublier tout les maux du monde mais, il n'apparaît jamais si l'on ne le force pas. Enfin, d'après moi. J'ai rendu Luxus dingue pour qu'il sorte avec moi. »

L'héritière dévisagea son amie en stoppant sa marche. Au loin, un regard onyx la cherchait désespérément et lorsqu'il la trouva, s'adoucit. Il la regarda dire une chose à son amie en rougissant. Sûrement un : « Tu es bête. ». Avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa route vers les plateaux et la nourriture. Un peu plus tard, juste quelques secondes longues et épuisantes pour lui, elle parcourra la salle du regard avant de se diriger vers lui tandis qu'il agiter ses mains pour attirer son attention. La rentrée s'était déroulée il y a un bon mois et depuis, chacun avait prit ses habitudes. Parmi les leurs, il y avait le fait qu'ils mangeaient tous ensembles le midi. Natsu, Jubia, Grey, Erza et elle. De temps à autre, Levy et Gadjeel se joignaient à eux accompagnés par Mirajane et sa petite sœur, Lisanna, qui n'était nul autre que la meilleure amie de Natsu.

Un comble pour l'héritière qui n'aimait pas réellement l'attitude protectrice de celle-ci envers son ami mais, qu'importait d'après lui puisque malgré tout, Lucy resterait Lucy. Bien sûr, il arrivait que, parfois, il y ait des accrochages entre elles mais il arrivait toujours à faire des compromis. Par exemples, il était allé avec Lisanna voir un spectacle le soir de où elle recevait son père. Il avait laissé Lisanna, seule, à la boxe quand l'autre faisait un spectacle de piano au conservatoire.

Le garçon salua son amie alors qu'elle s'installait en face de lui pour commencer son repas. A ses côtés, Grey discutait vivement avec Jubia et Erza sur la façon dont ils pourraient envisager la mise en scène du spectacle pour de fin du mois.

« Hey, Luce !

\- Je t'ai combien de fois de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, Natsu. », gronda la jeune fille en prenant sa barquette de salade, fourchette à la main. « Je me nomme Lucy.

\- Oh, arrête, je sais que tu aimes ce surnom. », ricana-t-il. « Eh puis, je fais comme je veux. Bref, j'ai réellement besoin d'aide ! »

L'adolescente releva la tête de sa salade et regarda son ami désespéré. Elle soupira et lui demanda pourquoi il avait encore besoin d'elle. Le garçon se gratta la nuque nerveusement avant de lui offrir un sourire gêné.

« Tu te souviens que ma section et celle artistique vont faire un spectacle ensemble ?

\- Oui. _La_ _fée_ et _le dragon_ , non ?

\- Ouais, on a distribué les rôles aujourd'hui et… j'ai obtenu le premier rôle, celui du dragon.

\- Mais c'est super ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Attends… que comptes-tu de moi ? Je ne participerais pas ! J'ai mon spectacle de musique au même moment, je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! Le sale prétentieux en serait que trop heureux !

\- Non, non ! Tu t'égares, ma vieille. », s'amusa-t-il. « Je voulais seulement te demander de m'aider à apprendre mon texte, ce soir. », elle approuva et le laissa poursuivre. « Lisanna, qui est la fée, a refusé de jouer avec moi en dehors des répétitions.

\- Oh. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. », soupira-t-il, vaincu par son ignorance.

Le monstre en Lucy eut envie d'exploser de joie mais fût vite stoppé par sa part raisonnable qui lui dicta qu'elle ne devrait pas se sentir aussi heureuse du fait que Lisanna ne veuille pas passer plus de temps avec lui. Les compromis, les promesses et tout cela, elle n'en pouvait plus elle et bizarrement, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être la seule. Combien de temps devrait-elle partager son… chose avec elle ? D'ailleurs, qu'était Natsu pour elle ? Un frère ? Un ami ? Un meilleur ami ? Et puis ces choses qui la faisaient se sentir vivante alors qu'elle était avec lui ? Ces _sentiments_ … rien qu'évoquer cette vérité la faisait frissonner de peur. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Natsu. Certainement pas et pourtant, il y avait cette chose dans son regard lorsqu'il la regardait qui la rendait folle. Elle donnait tout pour arriver à voir cette lueur chaque jour. Parfois, elle parvenait à la garder active jusqu'à la sorti de leur immeuble et était fière.

Elle planta sa fourchette dans sa salade et picora quelques tomates cerises, ne prêtant plus attention aux autres qui discutaient de leur spectacle. Au loin, elle aperçue Levy et Gadjeel qui riait avec Mirajane. Elle les envia légèrement et fixa sa table. Personne ne la remarquait alors… Elle prit son plateau et se leva en direction de sa meilleure amie. En partant, elle croisa le regard perdu d'Erza. Elle s'excusa brièvement et quitta la bande, pressée.

Un garçon parla dans son dos. Demandant une chose à son amie. Une question lui parût-il mais qu'importe, il lui redemanderait.

Un garçon détailla son amie partant vers l'ailleurs. La regarda, impuissant, fuir sa vie. Sa vie ?

La jolie s'installa en face de la petite adolescente qu'elle affectionna sous le regard amusé de Mirajane :

« Alors ? Tu as compris qu'il vous fallait de la distance pour réussir ? », ria-t-elle.

\- Niet. Je voulais juste manger avec Levy.

\- Mouais, si tu veux mon avis, la pianiste, tu te leurres seulement. Qu'est-ce qu'a encore fait cet idiot ? », Gadjeel la regarda triomphant alors que celle-ci rougissait. _Pourquoi la perçait-il tellement facilement à jour ?_ « Sérieux, j'ai tapé dans mille, les meufs ! »

Il tandis sa main à ses deux amies qui lui répondirent sur le coup en s'amusant. Va savoir pourquoi, depuis leur première rencontre, Levy n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de caser sa meilleure amie avec le garçon et maintenant que Mirajane s'était joint à elle et Gadjeel, l'héritière vivait un enfer.

« **Il** n'a rien fait. », soupira-t-elle. « Enfin, pas intentionnellement. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que Natsu fait comme si il ne me connaissait pas ici. Je veux dire, je suis invisible. Je vis à moitié avec lui et lui ais offert mon toit et pourtant ! Il ne m'adresse que vite fait la parole, le midi, dans le self bruyant et souvent par besoin. Je me sens exclu de son groupe, les amis.

\- Il, disons…., t'ignore ? », questionna la plus petite d'entres-eux tout en fixant un point invisible à leur yeux. « Il t'ignore.

\- Pas la peine de te répéter, Levi. Je suis sûre que Lucy avait déjà comprit la première fois. », soupira Mirajane. « T'en fais pas, ça passera tout seul. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ou penser de cette manière, c'est juste que Natsu est distrait et un peu bête parfois. », la jeune fille sourit gentiment en ouvrant son yaourt nature. « Eh puis, tu sais, Lucy, il le fait tout le temps à Lisanna. »

Elle releva ses prunelles chocolatées qu'elle avait baissé par peine pour les porter vers celle azur de son amie. Aussitôt, l'autre laissa échapper un gloussement et ria. S'il ne fallait surtout pas faire une chose c'était de comparer les deux meilleures amies de Natsu. Lisanna et Lucy étaient deux opposés parfaites et se haïssaient mutuellement. Mirajane s'excusa aussitôt de la comparaison. Gadjeel s'excusa à son tour et sorti de table avec son plateau et entraina la gaffeuse vers la sortie laissant la solitaire aux côtés de sa meilleure amie de toujours.

La jolie Levy regardait l'autre en souriant, moqueuse.

« Avoue qu'elle a un minimum raison. Lisanna et toi êtes similaires sur certains points. Elle est

\- Levy ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Je sais, j'ai compris c'est bon. On peut changer de sujet, s'il te plait ? J'en ai assez que ma vie tourne autour d'elle, de Natsu et d'Archnologia & son égo. J'en plus qu'assez.

\- Très bien. », s'avoua l'autre, vaincue. « Mais, n'oublis pas que c'est toi qui voulais de cette vie. Venir ici, étudier la musique, vivre enfin comme bon te semblais….

\- Bon, d'accord ! »

L'héritière se releva si rapidement que l'eau dans leur verre tremblota avant de se stabiliser à nouveau. Elle dévisagea son amie en serrant les poings, la tête basse. Il ne lui restait qu'un mois et elle n'avait fait aucun progrès. Son père allait la renvoyer à Crocus, étudier à la ST Academy et vivre une vie monotone, sans saveur et sans couleur. Elle ne voulait pas et pourtant, avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit avec raté. Elle voulait revenir en arrière, ne pas rencontrer Natsu, ne pas rencontrer ces personnes et jouer du piano, seulement. Etre celle qu'elle voulait être ici sans avoir à se soucier de peine et de douleur, d'abandon et de trahison, de joie et de bonheur. Elle voulait juste jouer librement ! Pourquoi tout était-il toujours aussi compliqué, ici ? Elle serra les poings et hurlant bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu à son amie des paroles blessantes, des paroles pleines de vérités avant de fuir.

Un garçon parla dans son dos. Demandant une chose à son amie. Une question lui parût-il mais qu'importe, elle lui redemanderait.

Une jeune fille détailla son amie partant vers l'ailleurs. La regarda, impuissante, quitter la salle. Elle se tourna vers ce garçon venu lui demander la raison de l'état de son amie et pour la première fois de sa vie, ne pu répondre. Avait-elle, elle-même, comprit ?

HΘLIDAYS

En quittant le réfectoire avec ses amis, il était silencieux. Il l'avait vu partir, furieusement, et entendu hurler à son amie quelque chose mais n'avait pas comprit comme l'amie, elle-même. Il s'inquiétait. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle parte ainsi et soit si triste. Etait-ce de la triste, de la colère ou de l'impuissance ? Peut-être un mélange des trois.

Cette après-midi-là, il ne vint pas en cours. Séchant ses cours pour partir à la recherche de sa si précieuse amie et fût désespéré de ne pas la trouver. Au milieu de la cour, il s'était assis sous un arbre et avait senti la pluie tomber sur son corps. Où était-elle ? Qu'avait-elle ?

Il n'aimait pas ça. Réellement pas.

HΘLIDAYS

Où était-elle ? Elle se demandait ça depuis plusieurs minutes puisqu'elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Elle n'avait jamais foulé le moindre pied dans cette aile du lycée. Les couloirs, vides, semblaient plus vieux que ceux qu'elle traversait habituellement et les salles apparentes grâce à leurs portes ouvertes semblaient à l'abandon. Une aile inoccupée à cause de la baisse de natalité ? Elle arpenta le couloir un long moment avant de trouver sa fin devant une porte ancienne faite de bois d'ébène et ornées de vitraux colorés et assemblés au plomb. Curieuse, elle poussa de sa pâle main la porte entre-ouverte et fût surprise de rentrer dans une immense salle aux vitres de carreaux clairs et colorés et au sol de pierre polis par le temps. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles, rares, présents dans la pièce. Un très vieux piano de liège qui trônait au centre de la pièce, comme dans son appartement, et son fauteuil de velours rouge, usé par le temps, faisaient parti de ce mobilier modeste. Hormis cela, une petite table de prière sur laquelle était posé un vase dans le lys était fané et une dinette pour enfant et un lit d'hôpital datant des années trente. Lucy détailla la pièce, émerveillée de sa trouvaille. Quelqu'un d'autre savait pour cette pièce et cette aile ? Sûrement mais bizarrement, l'idée d'être la seule à connaître ce lieu l'enchantait. Elle fixa le piano, curieuse du son qu'il pourrait produire. Elle était venue par colère et s'était perdue, ne valait-il pas profiter de ce temps libre ?

Elle s'approcha prudemment de l'instrument, comme s'il avait été un animal à approcher, et, à la manière d'un artiste retrouvant ses peintures après des années, posa familièrement sa main sur le clavier qu'elle dût rabattre. Elle effleura rapidement du bout des ongles les touches jaunis par le temps. Elle réfléchit alors rapidement à trouver un enchaînement de notes à réaliser après s'être assurée que le piano était accordé. Le dos droit et les poignets calés contre le bois, elle ferma premièrement ses yeux en inspirant calmement.

Machinalement, elle porta sa main droite à son cœur et ouvrit les yeux en fixant, au travers du vieux plafond blanchâtre, le ciel et les étoiles plus hautes. Ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrèrent, lui permettant de mieux inspirer de l'air dont elle avait besoin.

La Terre est au Ciel ce que l'Enfant est à la Mère.

L'Océan et ses Mers ne sont que le reflet de tes sentiments. 

Le vent est l'euphorie qui te saisit lorsque tu parcours la mer.

Il est aussi ce sentiment de froid dans ton être lorsque tu es seul. 

Le Feu est au Volcan ce que l'imagination est à la colère.

 _Rien._

Le Volcan est brûlant. Le feu est brûlant. L'imagination est infinie, la colère, elle, n'est qu'une passe.

 _Vraiment ?_

En baissant les yeux vers ses mains, posées sur les touches, n'attendant plus qu'à s'activer, elle hésita. Pourquoi voulait-elle jouer ? Pour sa colère ou par colère ? Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres quand elle parvient à trouver la réponse. Elle glissa vers le bord de son fauteuil et le quitta, comme cette pièce. Intelligemment, elle chercha des moyens de se souvenir de cet endroit et retrouva la sortie.

Errant sans but, elle alla jusqu'à son casier et tourna son regard vers la cour où elle aperçut une forme familière sous un arbre pluvieux. Elle soupira et ouvrit son casier, changea de chaussure et prit son parapluie. En le rejoignant, elle se demanda la raison de sa présence et chassa cette question stupide de son esprit. Il était là pour elle, évidemment pendant qu'elle s'énervait à cause de son « rejet ». Elle était idiote, elle avait toute une vie pour comprendre ces sentiments contradictoires en elle. Ils n'avaient que quinze ans.

« Tu sais, j'ai pensé à quelque chose pendant que je t'attendais. », déclara-t-il lorsqu'il ne senti plus la plus sur lui. « Tu m'avais dis que tu aimais les haïkus, non ?

\- Oui. »

Le garçon laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres et sans se retourner, commença sa récitation.

« _**Solitude**_

 _ **Après le feu d'artifice**_

 _ **Une étoile filante.***_ », il se retourna vers elle, les yeux brillants. « Lucy, es-tu cette étoile ? »

Elle le regarda surprise avant de sourire, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« _**Poing dressé**_

 _ **Un saule isolé**_

 _ **Fait exploser le printemps**_ * »

Le garçon fronça le sourcil la laissant sourire toute seule. Il ne comprendrait sûrement pas cette fois-la mais, qu'importe, ils avaient toute la vie. Elle tendit sa main à son ami, encore perdu, et lui dit d'un ton mélodieux :

« Allez, viens. Rentrons, il pleut et l'heure passe.

\- Non, Lucy, rentrons chez nous. »

HΘLIDAYS

Ce soir-là, elle le laissa rentrer chez lui et ne le retint pas dans son appartement. Il la gratifia d'un sourire mais préféra rester dans son chez-elle, l'écouter jouer comme à son habitude du piano. Il lui récita son texte et l'aida à préparer le repas.

Le temps passait lentement et entres-eux, rien ne changerait. Quoi qu'ils puissent en penser, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Du regard de l'autre et de ses paroles, de leurs habitudes respectives et des messages cachés que seuls eux comprendraient.

Ce soir-là, elle se demanda si elle était réellement tombé sous le charme de son ami et avant que la réponse ne s'impose trop rapidement à elle, repoussa cette idée dans un coin de sa tête quand elle le senti la serrer contre lui parce que son lit était trop petit, parce qu'il avait besoin de son odeur pour dormir, parce qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à ses rougissements, parce que c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout. Pourquoi fallait-il à tout prit mettre un nom sur leur relation.

Levy et Mirajane pouvait bien dire ce qu'elles voulaient, elle n'était pas Lisanna. Elle n'embêterait jamais Natsu si jamais il se trouvait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui et non lui.

Gadjeel n'arrêterait jamais de lui dire par le regard tout ce qu'elle pensait mais, qu'importe, si le fallait, elle deviendrait aveugle.

Ne ditons pas que l'amour rend aveugle ?


	7. Chapitrre 7, Enfants

_Elle courait follement, poursuivit par un monstre affreux. Les troncs des arbres qu'elle dépassait l'empêchaient de clairement voir les alentours et il y avait toujours cette chose qui la suivait en hurlant qu'elle deviendrait sa femme. Effrayée, elle regarda brièvement en arrière et aperçue cet immense pseudo-singe à fourrure blanche. Comment Natsu avait-il dit qu'on les appelait ? Elle ne s'avait plus, quelque chose en « b ». Elle courût aussi loin et vite qu'elle pu mais, bientôt se retrouva face au vide. Elle paniqua, cette chose se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, réduisant la distance de quelques mètres à chaque nouveau pas. Le singe avait disparut et maintenant, la chose avait prit le visage effrayant d'un immense dragon noir et bleu. Un monstre._

 _Elle haletait et savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à cette créature dotée d'ailes alors, elle posa sa main sur sa hanche et prit une clef dorée. Elle ne connaissait pas ce trousseau et pourtant, elle cria naturellement les instructions pour qu'un archet apparaisse à ses côtés coiffé d'une tête de cheval. Elle ordonna à l'homme de tirer sur la bête et sauta dans le vide. La mort ? Elle n'en avait pas peur. Elle chuta et se rapprocha dangereusement du sol. Elle prit une nouvelle clef et invoqua cette fois-ci une jeune femme craintive ressemblant à un bélier qui créa un immense coussin de mousse rose._

 _Un hurlement retentit avant que le décor ne s'efface tout autour d'elle pour ne redevenir qu'une arène de sable et de pierre où des milliers de spectateurs hurlaient son prénom. Elle sourit en tournant autour d'elle, fière. Elle avait réussi son épreuve et leva son poing vers le ciel, montrant sa belle marque de guilde au monde. La foule réagit d'autant plus violemment en l'acclamant. Un curieux personnage à tête de citrouille lui indiqua qu'elle était sortie la première de ses « cauchemars » et que les autres participants au grand tournoi magique n'avaient pas encore fini l'épreuve. Ainsi avait-elle gagné ? Elle fixa sa main où trônait une marque rose de fée. Grâce à elle, Fairy Tail allait redevenir la première guilde de Fiore._

 _Guilde ? Marque rose ? Fée ?_

 _Un homme vêtu de noir apparut dans l'arène, stoppant les cris des spectateurs. Il traînait tout autour de lui une odeur nauséabonde, celle de la mort et de la tristesse. Le personnage aux cheveux d'ébènes et aux yeux onyx (Onyx ?) la regarda en souriant tristement._

 _« Lucy, tu es au mauvais endroit. Tu n'as pas réussi l'épreuve. Tu vas devoir retourner d'où tu viens._

 _\- Quoi ?, mais j'ai réussi… Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Ellie, tu es dans le monde de Zereph, ici. Retourne d'où tu viens. Il t'attend._

 _\- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Il est trop tôt ? C'est dommage. »_

 _Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'elle tombait au sol, l'inconnu à ses côtés, mains sur son cou. Elle voyait des étoiles, que faisait-il ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Où était-elle ? Elle…_

 _« Tu diras bonjour à mon frère. Il t'attend. »_

HΘLIDAYS

Dans un élan de peur, elle rouvrit ses yeux, la respiration saccadée. Elle dégagea le bras de Natsu sur sa poitrine et se redressa, en sueur. Elle cherchait encore son air tandis que son ami se réveillait peu à peu, réveillé par se brusque changement de position. Le sang battait vivement contre ses tempes, elle l'entendait cogner de plus en plus fort dans une pulsation endiablée. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, sa chambre, était baignée dans une semi-obscurité, la lumière d'un merveilleux après-midi traversant les volets mal-fermés. Elle passa une main sur son visage et l'autre dans ses cheveux, les dégageant sur son épaule gauche laissant Natsu la regarder, inquiet. Ce dernier, malgré sa mine ensommeillé et son torse nu – pour dormir plus à l'aise, avait-il dit – avait déplacé son corps sur le côté pour mieux observé la jeune fille.

« Luce ? Tu vas… », il se racla la gorge pour effacer toute trace de sommeil de ses cordes vocales. « Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. », elle hésita avant de poursuivre. « Je pense oui mais, ça semblait si _réel_.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je participais à une sorte d'épreuve, je crois et une créature changeuse de forme me poursuivait pour me tuer. J'ai réussi à lui échapper en utilisant des clefs magiques et je suis arrivée dans une arène de combat. Là-bas, un curieux personnage à tête de citrouille m'attendait. Il m'a dit que j'avais gagné une épreuve et que ma guilde allait devenir numéro une. Il y avait un tatouage, sur ma main, une fée rose, je crois. Je le montrais à l'arène en hurlant de joie quand…

\- Une fée ? », la coupa-t-il. « Un dessin de flamme ressemblant à fée de profil, c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, perdue. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Le garçon la regard a en fronçant les sourcils, comment pouvait-elle avoir rêvé de _ça_ ? Lucy n'était pas d'ici et, cela semblait impossible que quelqu'un lui ai parlé de cette vieille légende. Pourtant, son rêve semblait tellement proche de l'histoire.

« Dis-moi, tu as vu autre chose ?

\- Oui, un homme sombre comme la mort qui m'a étranglé en me disant que j'étais dans le monde Zereph. Mon dieu, ça semblait si réel, Natsu ! », s'étouffa-t-elle, les yeux toujours écarquillés, en se tournant vers lui. « J'ai vraiment cru mourir ! »

Il la fixa et sorti du lit. Il prit son tee-shirt, gisant au pied d'une chaise et s'habilla, il lui demanda deux minutes et sorti de l'appartement. L'héritière fixa sa main en se demandant où était allé son ami. Lorsque le garçon revint, il avait dans les bras un livre pour enfant. Il le présenta à la solitaire en s'assaillant à nouveau sur le douillet matelas.

Le livre, ancien en vu de sa couverture de bois décolorée par le temps, était intitulé « Fairy Tail, à la poursuite de la queue des fées » et était illustré d'une marque enflammée représentant une fée volant dans des flammes. Lucy frissonna en touchant du bout des doigts le bois. C'était la marque. Elle hésita longuement avant d'être encouragée par Natsu à ouvrir l'album de quelques pages. L'écriture, contrairement à toutes celles utilisées pour les livres pour enfants, se trouvait être fine et délicate, comme écrite à la plume rouge sang. Rouge sang ? Comme le symbole sur la première de couverture. Les pages étaient toutes illustrées avec le plus grand soin. Ce livre était réellement un livre pour enfants ? Natsu, tout près d'elle, lui tendit la main pour récupérer le livre.

« Tu auras du mal à lire l'écriture si tu n'y es pas habituée. Je connais l'histoire depuis longtemps, laisse-moi te la raconter comme le faisait mon père. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et lui confia le livre avec précaution. Elle s'installa alors en face de lui et le regarda se concentrer sur les pages, le visage lisse de toutes émotions.

« Tu es prête ?

\- Aye !

\- Bien. », sourit-il. « Il était une fois, _**a fairy tale**_ (A __Fairy Tale, un conte de fée. _ **)**_. Un merveilleux conte de fées dont les héros étaient les membres d'une merveilleuse et grande famille que l'on nommait Fairy Tail. Les fées ont-elles une queue ? Qui sait ? Le but de cette grande et heureuse famille était justement de rester unie en tentant de découvrir la réponse à cette question. En son sein, vivaient deux amis, deux amants. Les deux héros. Il se nommait Haru (Printemps – Rave) et maîtrisait le pouvoir du feu. On le surnommait la salamandre par ce fait. Elle, du prénom d'Ellie (Héroïne de Rave aussi), était l'intelligence lorsqu'il était les muscles. Elle était la raison quand il été la colère et les sentiments. Elle avait un pouvoir magique, elle aussi et comme toute sa « famille » magicienne. Elle savait utiliser les étoiles et les esprits.

\- Dans mon rêve, je savais aussi faire ça.

\- Ah ? », Il regarda curieusement son amie. « Je poursuis : Haru et Ellie, deux aventuriers intrépides, ne vivaient que pour trouver une réponse à la question qui avait forgé leur guilde. Les fées avaient-elles une queue, comme les dragons ? Dans leur quête, ils avaient déjà rencontré plusieurs personnes qui les avaient aidé à comprendre la réponse. D'ailleurs, dorénavant, leur question était plus : « Les dites fées, étaient-elles des dragons ? ». En se demandant ça, un soir au coin d'un feu, ils rencontrèrent un homme, Zereph. Un magicien de mort. Zereph, s'avéra être un magicien redoutable qui fût leur compagnon un temps malheureusement, Zereph tua Haru et disparut, laissant Ellie seule avec sa tristesse. Celle-ci erra sans but pendant sept nuits et sept jours avant de se suicider de tristesse en trouvant la réponse à la question.

\- Et qu'était-elle ?

\- Oui, les fées ont une queue. Pleines d'épines et parsemées d'écailles de sang, comme celle des dragons. Elles ont une queue, des ailes et un sourire d'ange trompeur pour mieux se jouer du monde. Il est écrit, à la dernière page qu'en se tuant, Ellie rencontra une fée du nom de Mavis qui la guida vers un endroit doux et chaleureux où résidait l'esprit d'Haru. Et, ils furent ensembles, pour l'éternité. Je crois qu'il existe une version de l'histoire où elle reste en vie et retrouve Zereph mais, celle-là est encore plus horrible car elle termine sa vie, seule et ayant abandonnée le corps de l'enfant qu'elle a eut avec Haru et qui a été tué par Zereph.

\- C'est affreux. »

Le garçon approuva avant du lui caresse le haut de la tête et de l'attirer vers lui, protecteur. Il la serra dans ses bras, la laissant rougir de plaisir et lui murmura que tout allait bien maintenant. Que s'il le fallait, il irait tuer ses démons avant qu'elle ne les revoit et, bizarrement, elle le crût. Comme toujours.

HΘLIDAYS

« Natsu ?

\- Hum ? », déclara le garçon, les yeux fermés dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu crois que les fées existent ? »

Il tourna son visage vers celui de son amie, allongée sur le côté face à lui, et lui effleura son bout de nez en souriant.

« Je l'espère, vraiment. »

La jeune fille, lui rendit son sourire avant de passer une main sur son visage d'où elle caressa sa joue. Le temps semblait figé, à jamais, entre eux deux et pourtant… tout allait si vite. Trop vite. Il ferma les yeux, en savourant le contact de sa douce main sur lui et la sentit retracer tout les contours de son visage. De ses pommettes rondes à ses fossettes enfantines… de sa mâchoire légèrement carré à ses fines lèvres toujours souriantes… de ses belles lèvres qu'elle trouvait attirantes en cette belle après-midi à son nez qu'elle attrapa gentiment entre deux de ses doigts en lui murmurant un : « J'ai volé ton nez. ». Il s'exclama, moqueur, qu'elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait il lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voudrait tant qu'elle lui permettait de rester ici. La jeune, rougissante, lui rendit son nez et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Savait-il que toutes ses paroles pouvaient avoir un double sens ? Elle s'enfuit rapidement vers sa salle de bain, passer de l'eau sur son visage.

Allongé sur le lit, il la laissa partir dans l'autre pièce en riant, moqueur. Savait-elle à quel point elle était craquante en agissant comme une petite fille ? Un bruit attira son attention et soupira en prenant l'objet responsable de son ennuie. Il déverrouilla l'écran et soupira en constatant qu'il avait un message de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui rappela de réviser son texte de théâtre et ne pas oublier que leur spectacle serait dans une semaine. Il soupira et reposa son téléphone non s'en avoir répondu à son amie. Il alla dans le salon, prit son texte et commença à arpenter la pièce en récitant ses monologues, répliques à la main en cas d'oublis et, c'est ainsi qu'elle le trouva en revenant de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés par une douche et les vêtements abandonnés pour un short jaune pastel et un débardeur noir qui servait de pyjama. Elle s'accouda au comptoir de la cuisine et le regarda répéter pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se tourner vers ses placards d'où elle sortit de quoi faire une salade d'été. Elle mit du riz à cuire dans une casserole et prit un saladier, versant en son intérieur du thon égoutté, des olives, du maïs et des tomates découpées en cubes. Elle reprit son ami sur une tournure de phrase tout en versant le riz, prêt et sans eau dans le saladier. Il ricana et chassa la remarque en venant vers elle, mettre le couvert. Durant le repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Du spectacle de théâtre, du concert de musique, du délai qui raccourcissait de plus en plus et de la peur de l'héritière de repartir à Crocus.

« Natsu ?

\- Ouais ?

\- T'as déjà voulu aller à Crocus ? »

Le garçon la regarda, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et avala sa part en réfléchissant. Il prit un peu d'eau pour rincer sa bouche et lui répondit d'un ton neutre :

« Pas vraiment. D'après tes souvenirs, ça n'a pas l'air super comme ville. »

La jeune fille approuva, contente de sa réponse avant d'enchaîner :

« Lorsque mon père voudra me renvoyer à Crocus, tu voudras bien t'y opposer ? J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me forcer à rester et, il faut que cette personne soit très convaincante.

\- Mais pourquoi ton père voudrait-il que tu rentres là-bas ?

\- Parce que l'une des seules choses dont se préoccupe mon père à mon sujet est bien mon éducation. Depuis petite, il ne s'intéresse qu'à ça et quelques bricoles style mes concours de piano ou la réputation de la famille. Il a bien essayé de redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant la mort de ma mère mais…

\- C'était impossible. », souffla son ami. « Mon père a fait la même. On peut dire qu'on est un sacré duo, nous deux. Deux rejetés par leur père respectif.

\- Deux enfants jouant dans un monde d'adultes. », acheva-t-elle en terminant son plat.

Il croisa ses yeux chocolat en souriant : il fallait qu'il lui annonce ce terrible secret qui lui brisait le cœur autant qu'il le comblait de joie. La réaction de son amie serait sûrement difficile à encaisser mais, qu'importe, il lui fallait l'apprendre de sa propre bouche et le plus tôt possible. Il inspira et lança, l'air de rien, le début de son annonce :

« Aujourd'hui, le directeur de l'académie m'a convoqué pour me parler d'une chose importante.

\- Importante ? », se moqua la jeune fille. « Toi, tu parles avec Mavis Vermillion de choses importantes ? »

Elle se leva de table en riant, sans se douter que la nouvelle allait la rendre morose et triste plus que tout au monde. Il la regarda hausser un sourcil amusé tandis qu'elle ouvrait le lave vaisselle et commencé à ranger les couverts. Aurait-il le courage de lui annoncer ? En voyant ces deux merveilleux yeux d'un chocolat tendre, celui que l'on aime regarder les jours de pluies en se réchauffant dans un plaid, celui qui nous tient chaud la nuit lorsque nous sommes malades. Lucy avait ces choses, pétillantes de vie, qui empêchait quiconque de lui avouer la vérité. Ces éclats de bonheur, anodins pour la plus part, qui mettaient en confiance ses amis lors des durs moments mais qui les faisaient douter dans l'obscurité. La première fois qu'il avait vu les étoiles dans les yeux de l'héritière, il avait trouvé un deuxième ciel dans le bas-monde et c'était juré que, dans celui-ci, il n'y aurait jamais d'orage ni de tempête. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant qu'il voyait les nuages, invisibles, venir se poser dans cette immensité chocolatée ? Il se mordit la lèvre et se leva à son tour, contourna l'îlot et rangea les assiettes.

« Ne te moques pas ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Je suis super sérieux, en plus. Le directeur m'a expliqué que Gildarts Clive, l'ancien champion du monde, a demandé à me former à la boxe après être venu à la recherche de futur talent de boxe. Il veut que je devienne son nouveau poulain.

\- C'est formidable ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou pour lui témoigner sa joie. « Tu vas énormément apprendre de lui ! »

Elle l'étreignit mais, plus elle se rapprochait de lui et plus Natsu prenait peur. Non, il ne la fallait pas être si proche… Elle allait tant avoir mal. Il grimaça en sentant son odeur de lys et de vanille chatouiller ses narines. Il fit rapidement liste de tous ces petits détails qui lui manqueraient, plus tard. Il compta l'odeur de son amie comme l'un des premiers, rapidement suivit par ses sourires. Venait après, le son que produisait sa voix lorsqu'elle chantait par-dessus les notes de son piano, les soirs où ils quittaient plus tôt. Il fixa la fresque au mur, peinte de manière à apercevoir une forêt et pensa à la ville de son feu père. Elle l'avait tellement aidé en si peu de temps, parviendrait-il à briser son bonheur ?

« Ouais… Je suis plutôt surpris de savoir qu'il s'intéresse à moi et pas un autre et, honnêtement, je pense accepter mais l'ennuie c'est que je vais devoir partir étudier dans sa ville. A son club et c'est assez loin.

\- Ah oui ? C'est où ?

\- A Crocus et, je ne pense pas avoir assez d'argent pour faire les allez retours pendant les deux ans d'apprentissage qu'il me propose. Je crois que je vais aller m'installer là-bas pour un moment et revenir après.

\- A Cro… cos ? », s'étrangla-t-elle en lâchant son cou.

Elle se dégagea vivement de ses bras qui voulaient à nouveau l'enlacer et le dévisagea. Non… que voulait-il dire ? S'il partait, elle allait être seule ! Non… elle… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Oui, elle était égoïste. Héritière opportuniste et profiteuse qu'elle était. Elle devrait se réjouir pour son ami mais, à la place… elle se retrouvait à pleurer dans sa cuisine, devant son meilleur ami qui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à refuser l'offre mais ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle renversa la tête en arrière et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour empêcher moult larmes de venir en plus.

Natsu allait partir.

 _A Crocus_.

Natsu allait l'abandonner.

 _Pour Crocus_.

Natsu allait vivre ses rêves.

 _A Crocus._

Natsu allait devenir ce qu'il voulait depuis toujours mais, pour le faire, il devait partir.

 _Pour Crocus._

Elle allait être seule.

 _A Magnolia._

Elle allait vivre de sales jours.

 _Pour Natsu._

Elle allait devoir l'attendre pour qu'il devienne ce qu'il voulait.

 _A Magnolia.  
_

 _Loin de lui_.

Elle resterait la femme sur le quai qui regarde son mari prendre le train pour partir au travail, tous les matins, en doutant qu'il revienne chaque soir. Cette femme qui a peur de l'amie, de la secrétaire, d'une maîtresse, de l'inconnue au coin de la rue. Cette femme, misérable, qui boit pour oublier l'absence de son époux. Elle ferma ses yeux, les oreilles sifflantes et la tête tournante. La vérité fait si mal… Elle senti son ami l'attirer contre lui et le senti lui dire des mots réconfortants, la bercer lentement mais, elle ne voulait pas de lui ! Elle voulut lui hurler de partir, dès qu'il le pouvait encore, de fuir, de l'abandonner mais les mots restèrent, étrangers et trop durs à dire, bloqués dans sa gorge. Les sanglots qu'elle tentait de retenir s'accumulèrent progressivement avant de forcer le passage, la laissant ouvrir bêtement sa bouche pour qu'ils puissent parvenir à son ami qui la serrait comme si elle allait s'effondrer. Chuter. Sombrer. Elle gémissait, tout contre lui, sa douleur et sa peur. Une image, affreuse, gravée dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi tout lui revenait-elle maintenant ? Pourquoi, en cet instant, voyait-elle _ça_ ? Le monde est injuste. Une femme, au sourire rayonnant, se retournait vers elle, le bras en l'air pour un salut militaire, en signe d'adieux. Elle paraissait irréelle, au milieu d'une rue de Crocus enneigée et vide à cinq heures du matin, dans ses habits kakis et avec ses boots noires militaires. Lucy ne mordit la lèvre et serra encore plus son ami contre elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pas comme elle. La vie avait déjà été trop cruelle envers elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui revoler une personne si chère à son cœur.

La femme disparut peu à peu de son esprit et lorsque l'héritière rouvrit ses yeux, aux cils mouillés par les larmes, et croisa le regard déchiré de son pilier, son compagnon, son ami. Il la regardait sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire et fût soufflé lorsque, d'une voix blanche, elle lui en annonça la couleur :

« Okay. Il nous reste combien de mois ? »

Choqué, il écarquilla les pupilles et la sentie sourire dans son cou. Elle s'expliqua en lui disant qu'il valait profiter plutôt que de se plaindre et passer le temps à se voiler la face. Qu'elle refusait de perdre du temps, si précieux, pour des pleurs et des futilités. Les journées anodines allaient devenir leur quotidien mais, qu'importe, elles resteraient magiques et superbes car, ce temps, tant important, allait filer à la vitesse de la lumière, invisible mais si brillante par sa capacité. Le garçon plaça une main dans le creux du dos de l'héritière et l'autre autour de sa nuque et plongea son nez dans les cheveux d'or de la belle.

« Il nous reste deux mois, je pars début décembre.

\- Tu passeras noël là-bas ?

\- Je le crains, oui.

\- Passe au manoir, quelques fois, mon père aimera bien te connaître. Vous vous entendrez bien. »

Ce soir-là, ils restèrent soit les mains liées, soit les yeux incapables de se quitter. Ils n'avaient que quinze ans mais, le monde était cruel et, ils le savaient. On aurait pu croire que la Vie leur avait donné du temps à l'infini mais elle était bien trop méchante, atroce ou affreuse aurait été le bon mot, qu'importe. C'était une sale conne alors, pourquoi chercher les mots les plus appropriés ? Une horrible ne changerait pas.

Ce soir-là, ils le passèrent à parler de l'après. Ils conclurent un pacte qui les aida à surmonter l'idée d'être séparé. Et lorsqu'ils s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre, il ne leur restait plus que cette ridicule promesse de s'attendre pour ne pas avoir peur du lendemain qui les séparerait un peu plus que la veille et, un peu moins que le surlendemain.

L'un rêvant de gloire.

L'autre de fées.

Deux enfants espérant beaucoup du monde, chacun à sa manière.


	8. Chapitre 8, Spectacles

« Natsu, dépêches-toi ! »

La jeune fille cria ces mots depuis l'entrée de l'appartement à l'intention de son ami, encore dans la salle de bain entrain de s'habiller. Elle soupira, son sac de cours sur l'épaule, et enfonça sa clef dans la serrure de la porte.

« Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, habillé et prêt, je t'enferme ici et m'en vais à la FT, toute seule !

\- J'arrive ! »

La jeune fille soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la récente horloge, ancienne et faite en bois de cèdre, qu'elle avait acheté pour décorer le hall. Il était neuf heures et quart. Les cours n'avaient beau que commencer à dix heures, celle-ci tenait à tout prit à arriver à l'avance pour filer installer les instruments dans la pièce de spectacle et commencer les répétitions de pianos dès onze heures mais, Natsu, ce flemmard, avait mit trop de temps à dormir et l'avait mis en retard dans son programme. Elle tapa du pied nerveusement avant de poser son sac de cour et filer comme une furie vers sa salle de beau. Sans prendre la peine de toquer ou de le prévenir, l'héritière déboula dans la pièce où son ami était, assit contre un mur, son portable à la main. Elle le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et lui jeta dessus le premier objet qu'elle trouva sur son étage : un paquet de coton démaquillant.

« Tu te moques de moi !? »

Le garçon sursauta quand l'objet le percuta de plein fouet et releva les yeux vers son amie dont les yeux, pleins d'orages et de foudres, tentaient de l'assassiner par leur puissance invisible. Il grimaça et rangea son portable rapidement dans sa poche de slim noir avant de se relever.

« Pas du tout, allez, on y va. »

Il la dépassa négligemment et alla chercher ses affaires sur l'un des comptoirs de la cuisine, laissant son amie furieuse et perdue derrière lui. Il avait décidé de ne pas réagir et de ne rien faire qui aurait pu irriter la jeune fille encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il la savait stressée par le spectacle qui était demain et par son futur départ pour Crocus et comptait tout faire pour lui éviter d'autres soucis, quitte à lui cacher certaines choses. Et puis, de toute manière, il trouverait le moyen de résoudre ce problème que lui posait Grey.

HΘLIDAYS

Sur le chemin pour la Fairy Tail Academy, aucun des deux amis ne parla. L'une était trop perturbée par le manque de réaction de son ami et l'autre, soucieux, cherchait le moyen de résoudre cet épineux soucis que lui avait tandis joyeusement son ami. Il se trouvait dans une fâcheuse position. Arrivés devant la statue à l'effigie de fée, ils se séparèrent sans un regard. La jeune pianiste couru jusqu'à la salle de spectacle qui se situait entre l'école primaire et l'université, soit à l'autre bout du campus, tandis que le garçon se rendait tranquillement dans sa salle de classe. Pièce où il fut accueillit par un regard foudroyant de son professeur, Luxus.

« Eh, tête en l'air ! On avait dit qu'on se retrouvait tous ici à huit heures et demi pour commencer les essayages de costumes ! Il est neuf heures, Natsu !

\- Excusez-moi. », il fixa la classe qui le dévisageait plutôt que les yeux électrisant de son ainé. « Je ne voulais pas arriver si en retard mais, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Grey est malade. Il ne pourra pas jouer la pièce demain ni même venir aujourd'hui.

\- Merde. »

Notre professeur, le grand et beau blond Luxus comme aimaient l'appeler certaines filles de la classe malgré que sa relation avec Mirajaine (une amie de Lucy, de trois ans son ainée, suivant les mêmes cours de musique qu'elle), jura en tapant du plat de sa main son bureau. Ouais, ça craignait assez. Grey était le père du dragon, c'était lui qui devait amener le dragon à la fée pour le mariage secret mais aussi les laisser fuir lorsque le roi des fées les emprisonnerait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'être embarqué par les costumiers pour lui faire essayer ses habits. Une sale journée l'attendait.

HΘLIDAYS

Le temps, à une vitesse infinie, s'écoulait tandis qu'elle regardait Archnologia s'échauffer au violon dans un coin de la salle, assit à même le sol au bord des marches menant à la sortie. Elle le regardait, lui et son air trop sérieux, s'activer à répéter ses gammes et effectuer rapidement des changements sur ses cordes, collée entre Mirajane qui révisait ses morceaux à chanter et Rita-senseï, toujours trop enjouée, qui mangeait pour la dixième fois en trois heures. Gadjeel, sur la scène où elle était assise, au bord et les jambes pendantes, regardait anxieusement son téléphone portable et jurant de temps à autre. L'héritière se releva de sa position assise et parti à ses côtés pour éviter d'être tentée par l'odeur alléchante des sandwichs de leur ainé, affamée. L'adolescent ne la remarqua même pas, pestant et pianotant sur son tactile une réponse à un dénommé « Salamander ». Lucy ne se fit pas assez curieuse pour lire les messages mais laissa échapper un gloussement lorsque son ami dit à haute voix la réponse qu'il comptait envoyer à ce Salamander : « J'te la foutrais bien placé moi, ta répartie à la con. ». Le garçon sursauta et leva la tête, remarquant enfin la solitaire, penchée sur son épaule, qui le contemplait, amusée.

« Lucy ? », le guitariste mit une main sur son cœur et rangea son gms avant de lui envoyer une pichenette sur le front. « Tu m'as foutue un de ces jetons, idiote.

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas. », s'excusa-t-elle. « C'est juste que je m'ennuyais là-bas avec Rita et

\- Tu n'en pouvais plus de Mirajane. »

Le garçon lui sourit et se tourna totalement vers, lui qui était avant de dos et qui se tordait le cou pour lui parler. La jeune adolescente le détailla rapidement. Il portait comme à son habitude des habits sombres et passe-partout sauf ce nouveau veston, récemment acheté avec Levy, gris pâle et sans manche à fermeture éclair et chaînes. Ses longs cheveux hirsutes étaient retenus par un chignon relâché et l'habituel bandana noir du jeune homme.

« Hey, tu as prévu une tenue pour le spectacle, Gadjeel ?

\- Pas vraiment, on ne me verra pas en fond de scène. Et toi, Bunny Girl ? », Lucy grimaça à ce surnom qui lui collait à la peau depuis une soirée, trop arrosée, avant la fin de l'été. Gadjeel le remarqua et laissa un rire flotter entre eux deux. « La tronche que tu tires est mémorable.

\- Crétin. Et oui, j'ai une deuxième tenue. Un costume avec queue de pianiste.

\- Cool. Tu vas devoir le mettre plus tôt que prévu. Grey est malade et, il faut quelqu'un pour le remplacer dans sa pièce. Sa doublure est H.S., elle aussi.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?!

\- Parce que…. », il lui lança un regard sombre. « J'ai aucune idée de me mêler à leur problème. Et puis, t'es intelligente, non ? Tu peux apprendre un texte.

\- Mais les répétitions !? Je dois encore m'entraîner avec Archnologia !

\- Justement, grouilles-toi d'aller voir l'équipe du spectacle et de leur dire oui. C'est midi et notre représentation est à trois heures. Celle de théâtre est à une heure. »

Lucy regarda tout autour d'elle, la scène pleines d'instruments, les éclairages qui venaient d'être testés, les gens… Elle paniqua et commença à déblatérer tout un tas de choses incompréhensibles jusqu'à qu'en ayant marre, Gadjeel lui prenne les épaules et la secoue. Le regard doux et amical, ses lèvres formants des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas instantanément. Des paroles, réconfortantes et obscènes, qui l'aidèrent à comprendre.

Elle se releva et alla dans les coulisses, mettre son costume.

Il lui restait quarante minutes. Elle n'avait pas mangé. Elle n'avait pas faim. Les planches l'attendaient pour le meilleur du pire.

HΘLIDAYS

Les minutes passaient, à toutes vitesses, et chacun courrait dans le sens qui menait vers son objectif. Il était trop tard pour s'occuper des autres, trop tard pour paraître perdu ou stressé. Ils l'étaient tous, perdus dans le stresse immense qui, tel un abysse, les attirait et les forçait à rester dans ce sentiment affreux. Certains suaient, d'autres buvaient. Certains hurlaient, d'autres chantaient. Il y avait ceux qui oubliaient, les yeux fermés dans un coin des coulisses, dans leur bulle de chaleur loin de la moiteur de l'air et du bruit. Il y avait ceux qui riaient, qui jouaient, qui dansaient. Dans le noir, assit sur un amplificateur inutilisé pour la représentation de la section avant eux, Natsu tapait nerveusement ses doigts sur son pantalon en rythme avec le type à ses côtés qui chantait son passage pour ne pas l'oublier. Tous avaient une technique pour faire passer le temps. Soudain, il entendit du bruit. De l'agitation provenant du fond des coulisses, de l'arrière scène profonde. Il parvient à comprendre par le biais de chuchotement et ragots que celui qui devait remplacer Grey, normalement Gadjeel, était arrivé. Il soupira de soulagement et fit un signe de tête entendu avec sa meilleure amie, assise par terre et prête à rentrer sur scène.

Des applaudissements se firent retentirent dans la salle de spectacle, signalant à tous que l'autre groupe avait terminé et qu'ils devaient tous se préparer. Peu à peu, les lumières s'éclairèrent dans l'immense pièce et les cris et sifflements furent plus violents, plus vifs. Un frison général envahit toute la troupe mais, ils gardèrent la tête froide et le cœur léger. Des techniciens tirèrent les rideaux sur scènes, cachant le plateau au public et les premiers intervenants partirent se placer, Lisanna en tête. Le garçon se déplaça sur le côté et observa, derrière un rideau de velours rouge, son amie marcher dans sa belle robe blanche, brodée de fils d'ors et de perles.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous pris d'accueillir avec toute l'attention qu'elle le mérite, la pièce jouée par les secondes de la Fairy Tail Academy, des sections sportives et artistiques, dans la pièce : « _La fée et le dragon_. ».

Le silence se fit dans la place et le rideau s'ouvrit, dévoilant aux spectateurs le fruit de leur travail. Le bras droit sur le cœur, l'autre dans les airs vers le ciel, Lisanna commença à réciter :

« Ô désespoir ! Ô infamie ! Malheur ! Me voilà prisonnière d'un ridicule monde ! Ô malencontreuse destiné ! Tu m'as eu, moi et ma naïveté, moi et ma jeunesse, moi et mon innocence, dans les mailles de tes invisibles filets de rêves et de poussières. Comme la belle terre et ses sols montagneux me semblait attirante ! Par les dieux les plus puissants, me voilà piégée ici-bas, dans le monde des hommes ! Moi, la fille des cieux, moi, la fée, moi, l'amante du soleil ! Que l'on m'apporte une hache ! Que l'on me donne une épée, un glaive ou un poignard ! Jamais plus je ne le reverrais si je reste sur cette herbe verte ! Mon amour, mon cœur, mon cher ! Il est si long maintenant et, moi, la rêveuse, suis piégée. Je ne pourrais jamais plus le revoir ! Que l'on me donne du poison ! Une potion ! A moi ! »

La jeune fille sombra à genoux, en larmes, quand un second personnage arriva sur scène. Un certain Max se souvint le garçon. Il se cacha derrière un arbre, observant la fée prisonnière de la terre et malheureuse. Le garçon récita son monologue, ignoré superbement par la triste enfant au sol avant de se tourner vers elle et de lui dire :

« Par tous les cieux ! Que vous êtes belle ! Diablerie ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré une enfant aussi belle mais, que faites-vous donc en larmes, brave petite ?

\- Je pleure, vieillard. Je pleure mon futur irréalisable et mon passé glorieux. Je pleure mon amour disparut. Je pleure ma stupidité. Je pleure, comme toute jeune fille en mal d'amour. Je suis désormais seule face à ce monde qui m'est inconnu ! J'aimerais tant le revoir...

\- Le revoir ? Qui donc, mignonnette ?

\- Mon promis ! Le prince des cieux enflammés ! Le dragon des étoiles ! »

Natsu suivit avec attention le reste de la pièce et quand vint alors son tour, il respira un grand coup. Erza, sur scène, se trouvait dans un décor de salon et parlait en expliquant au public que la promise du prince avait disparut quelque part et que le malheur allait s'abattre sur eux s'il ne la retrouvait pas avant leur mariage.

« Aragon ! Aragon ! L'as-tu trouvé ? », déclara-t-il en rentrant sur scène.

Il trouva la distance réglementaire jusqu'à son amie bien longue mais franchit rapidement la distance en posant sa question. Les divers regards des personnes dans la salle semblaient dérangeant mais pourtant, il les oublia rapidement en croisant les flammes de la force intérieure de la jeune flamboyante.

« Mon Prince Dragon, je suis navrée mais elle est introuvable. La jeune fée a dût être enlevé ou…

\- Ne parles pas de mauvaises nouvelles ! Je la retrouverais ! », s'écria-t-il. « Coûte que coûte.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mon ami. Laÿ est très importante pour vous et, tous savent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas défier un dragon enragé. Elle ne doit pas être très loin.

\- J'espère. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, elle m'est si précieuse.

\- Fyu ! Fyu ! Mon fils, je viens à peine de rentrer de mon voyage et j'apprends que Laÿ est prisonnière sur Terre ? », clama une voix provenant de derrière lui.

Il vit les yeux d'Erza s'écarquiller et eut peur. Il connaissait cette voix, ce n'était pas celle de Gadjeel. Lentement et prudemment, il se retourna. Il fût estomaqué par la vision qu'elle lui donnait, sur scène dans un costume rose pâle et brillant à queue de pianiste. Ses cheveux, habituellement blonds, étaient d'un rose fraise et attaché dans un chignon caché dans une couronne d'or et d'argent. Ses yeux, maquillés très légèrement pour camoufler son air féminin, l'attirait vers elle. Il ne sût que dire devant elle et se retrouva bêtement à oublier ses phrases, ses rimes, ses vers, ses tirades. Il avait pourtant répété devant elle plusieurs fois et même avec mais, la voir ainsi était trop choquant. Il aurait pu la voir habillée d'une robe, d'un short ou de quoi que se soit, il n'aurait jamais pu la trouver aussi belle qu'à cette instant. Elle qui était habillée comme un homme et jouait son « père ». Il fronça le sourcil, son père. Le rire s'échappa sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Quelle idiote.

« Majesté ! », improvisa Erza en voyant son ami trop choqué. « Vous êtes de retour ! Mille mercis ! Que le ciel nous soit loué, nous sommes sauvés ! Vous l'avez retrouvé !

\- Incapables ! Idiots ! Stupides ! Abrutis ! Vous ne savez même pas localiser la future princesse. Aragon, Fyu, lâchez donc les épées de temps en temps ! Un noble ne doit pas juste savoir se battre, il faut réfléchir ! Et dire qu'un jour tu seras roi, j'ai réellement peur de rendre mon dernier soupire, mon fils. Avec toi, le monde sera mal. Honte à vous. J'ai envoyé des hommes l'aider à sortir de ce pétrin.

\- Vous êtes notre sauveur ! Notre héro ! Gloire au roi ! Gloire au dragon sacré ! Gloire à vous ! La concubine est en route ! Le mariage aura lieu ! Par tous les dieux, nous sommes sauvés ! Ah ! Mon prince ! Avez-vous entendu !? Laÿ est en route grâce aux talents de votre père ! »

Natsu cligna des yeux, surprit par le don d'improvisation des deux et hocha la tête tout en clôturant la scène. Arrivés en coulisse, pendant que Lisanna jouait à nouveau, Natsu se retourna vers sa deuxième meilleure amie. Celle-ci le regarda en souriant et prit une bouteille d'eau pour boire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? Et ton propre concert ! Où est Gadjeel ?

\- Je suis le père du dragon, tiens ! », ria-t-elle. « Et, tu t'inquiétais pas Gadjeel rate le sien, peut-être ? Il a préféré rester là-bas et me sauver la peau. »

Le garçon la jugea avant de soupirer et de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Elle le regarda faire en souriant et laissa sa main partir vers son visage. Sa main sur sa propre joue, il se figea en la sentant caresser du bout du doigt sa peau. Elle avait les yeux pétillants de vie, de joie. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues s'échauffait à mesure qu'elle continuait à lui effleurer la joue. Au moment où il aperçu, dans ses yeux, l'éclat qui ne brillait que pour lui, il voulu se rapprocher d'elle et l'enlacer. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser sur les deux joues et la remercier. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle était généreuse et formidable mais, brisant toutes ses pensées, elle lui tira violemment la joue droite, l'air furieuse.

« Comment as-tu osé oublier ton texte !? Qu'aurais-tu fais si je n'avais pas été là avec Erza !? Idiot ! Crétin ! Abruti ! »

Il s'empourpra et gémit de douleur en sentant sa joue s'échauffer par le pincement. Elle le lâcha et attendit sa réponse, les poings sur les hanches.

« J'aurais très bien joué si tu n'avais pas été là. », grogna-t-il. « C'est toi qui m'a perturbé.

\- Moi ? Te perturber ? A bravo, belle répartie.

\- Non, mais, c'est vrai. C'est… », il murmura en rougissant. « C'est le fait de t'avoir vu si éclatante, Luce… ça m'a stoppé. Je ne pouvais plus me souvenir de mon texte et te contempler en même temps. Je…

\- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot. »

Il la vit baisser la tête, les joues rouges et sourit. Elle était tellement craquante, parfois. Il entendit au loin Lisanna et Erza clamer que le mariage aurait lieu et que tout était bien terminé. Il se détourna de son amie pour observer la scène. Il allait devoir y retourner mais, avant de repartir il prit l'héritière par la taille et planta un baiser sur son front à moitié mangé par l'imposante couronne du roi. Celle-ci se fît plus rouge et le laissa ricaner de bonheur. Il se détourna et s'apprêta à repartir sur scène quand il senti quelque chose le retenir dans le dos. Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière et aperçu son amie, le tenant par le bas de sa cape rouge pourpre.

« Natsu, j'ai réfléchis. Je n'avais pas fais les choses correctement et j'aurais dû t'en parler avant de venir directement sur scène, ça aurait évité bien des problèmes mais, si tu le veux bien, et uniquement si tu le souhaites, c'est moi qui t'y amènerais. »

Il la regarda perdu et lui fit signe de développer, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire rapidement sachant qu'il était attendu sur les planches dans quelques secondes. Elle déclara, comme si cela était une évidence, d'une voix blanche :

« A l'autel. Laisse-moi te guider pour ce faux mariage. »

Les yeux brillants et pleins de larmes, il la fixa surprit et se mit à sourire. Un souvenir des plus tristes et lointain refaisant alors surface dans sa mémoire. Une voix lui chantonnait au creux de l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes :

« _Tout va bien, mon petit chat._

 _Je détruirais tes peurs._

 _Ne pleurs pas, mon jolie cœur._

 _Je suis là, je ne partirais pas._ »

Il l'enserra de ses puissants et musclés bras et la senti se caller contre lui, heureuse et protégée. Un doux parfum de lys le monta aux narines et il se fît violence pour ne pas rester éternellement dans cette position. Il la relâcha en fixant son visage, serein.

« Merci, Luce. Je…

\- Natsu, tait-toi un peu, parfois. », ria-t-elle en lui caressant la tempe. « Ça aiderait dans cette situation. Maintenant, va ! Tu as une dernière scène à jouer avant que je ne puisse avoir le privilège de remonter l'allée fleurie et parfumée de bonheur blanc et satiné. Ne t'avais-je pas dis que je veillerais sur toi ?

\- Si….

\- Même si, par exemple, je ne peux pas te voir… Même si, par exemple, nous sommes séparés… Je serais toujours là pour te regarder. Je veillerais sur toi pour toujours, Natsu. Alors ne doute pas de moi, ne doute jamais de moi et de mes promesses. Je suis là et le serais toujours. Maintenant, file sur cette scène et montre-moi de quel bois tu te chauffes ! »

Il acquiesça et se senti poussé en avant quand venait l'heure de son entrée. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir le merveilleux sourire de Lucy, il ne se retourna pas pour voir ses yeux briller comme des astres, il ne fit pas de marche arrière. Cela n'aurait servit à rien, il devrait affronter le présent comme un grand et, elle le poussera toujours. Il n'avait besoin que de savoir ça. Il alla sur scène.

HΘLIDAYS

Elle courait. Sous la pluie qui se déversait sur Magnolia depuis déjà trop longtemps, elle sprintait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle allait vers le futur, vers l'avant. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa destination, elle était trempée mais, à l'heure. Lorsque Mirajane la vue mouillée et frigorifiée, elle alla dans une pièce et revint avec des serviettes et une robe qu'elle avait prévu, au cas où. Elle lui ordonna de se sécher et de s'habiller. L'adolescente soupira et alla dans une pièce se changer. En s'habillant, elle entendit la mélodieuse voix de Mirajane qui s'élevait dans la salle de spectacle. Son tour allait bientôt arriver. Elle mit la robe, longue et blanche, et la trouva saillante. Ce n'était pas réellement son style mais bon, « ça ferait l'affaire », se disait-elle. Elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux, encore rose par sa teinture, et se fît un chignon. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se coiffer correctement. Il était trop tard.

Elle courut, dans les coulisses, sur scène. Archnologia l'attendait, caché derrière un rideau. Il la détailla et sourit, son violon à la main.

« J'aime bien. Tu ressembles à ma petite amie, Anna. »

Elle le regarda, perplexe. Ce garçon ne parlait jamais de sa vie personnelle et encore moins aussi gentiment. Elle entendit la fin de la chanson de son amie et les acclamations du public. Il semblait plus nombreux que celui de la pièce de théâtre, peut-être y avait-il Natsu ? Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, son ami n'était pas là. Il devait être en train de s'amuser avec ses amis, à boire, à rire. Elle expira et inspira lentement et senti la main du violoncelliste sur son épaule. Il lui offrit un demi-sourire encourageant et lâcha un : « Go, princesse. ». Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit pour protester, il la poussa sur la scène en riant. La salle était pleine à craquée. Les mains moites par anxiété, elle se dirigea, un peu gauche, vers le piano à queue placé sur une estrade au milieu de la scène. Elle sentait sur elle les centaines de regards du public et tressaillit en imaginant deux yeux d'un onyx puissant.

Prudemment, elle s'installa devant l'instrument et posa les mains sur les touches sans pour autant faire le moindre son. Pourquoi allait-elle jouer ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle connaissait la réponse depuis son enfance. Elle allait, enfin, montrer au monde son talent. Elle leva la tête vers le public, attentif, et tourna son regard vers son camarade de scène, il hocha la tête. Son violon à l'épaule, il fit passer son archet sur les cordes en produisant une mélodie triste et lascive. Il avait toujours refusé de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle s'entraînait ou même de leur montrer son talent. L'héritière comprenait maintenant, entendre le son d'un instrument pour la première fois marquait bien plus que s'il se faisait écouter pour la centième. Elle senti une chose dans son ventre se tordre, l'anxiété ? La peur ? Elle ne sût pas réellement ou alors, ne sût que lorsqu'elle commença à jouer. Ses longs et fins doigts commencèrent à créer des notes qui s'accordaient à la perfection avec celle du garçon dont elle ne savait rien. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui et pourtant, en jouant ensembles. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années, de savoir sur lui plus qu'il ne le savait, lui-même. Elle laissait ses doigts taper sur les touches avec plus ou moins de puissance. Le monde comprendrait-il ? La musique n'était-elle pas assez forte ? Ou bien, l'était-elle trop ? Elle douta un bref instant de la portée des sentiments qu'ils donnaient au monde. Les sons étaient trop forts pour eux deux, ils durent fermer leurs yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur elle.

La dernière note s'envola dans les cieux.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et croisa le regard entendu du violoncelliste. Elle se releva et le rejoignit, ils se prirent la main et s'inclinèrent devant le public, choqué. Les gens, en face d'eux, ne savaient visiblement pas comment réagir. Lucy les détailla en souriant, fière. Ils n'avaient pas comprit ? Qu'importe, elle, elle avait sût. Contrairement à ses craintes, un homme se leva et fût suivit par tous dans une ovation phénoménale. On leur jeta des fleurs, des roses ou des lys, des iris ou des tulipes, ils ne savaient lesquelles.

Elle parcourut la salle du regard et aperçue, tout au fond, une chevelure de feu et une plus douce, à la couleur d'un couché de soleil en été, dans un ton rose, unique. A l'entrée de la salle, ils étaient là. Elle crut apercevoir une petite adolescente aux cheveux bleus. Un sourire flotta sur son visage. Le monde était beau. Le monde était sien.

Elle avait joué devant le monde et, il l'avait aimé.


	9. Chapitre 9, Adieux

Lundi, vingt heures.

Elle parcourut la salle du regard et aperçue, tout au fond, une chevelure de feu et une plus douce, à la couleur d'un couché de soleil en été, dans un ton rose, unique. A l'entrée de la salle, ils étaient là. Elle crut apercevoir une petite adolescente aux cheveux bleus. Un sourire flotta sur son visage. Le monde était beau. Le monde était sien.

Elle avait joué devant le monde et, il l'avait aimé.

HΘLIDAYS

Quittant la scène aux côtés du violoncelliste, Archnologia, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'être épanouie. L'adolescent ne cesser de lui jeter des regards insistants depuis qu'ils avaient joué ensemble alors, arrivés dans les coulisses, elle se planta devant lui, le sourcil levé, et lui demanda :

« Tu trouves que j'ai mal joué cette fois-la ?

\- Pourquoi donc ? Tu le penses ?

\- Non ! Non ! », elle grimaça. « J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de donner aux gens ma façon de faire, ma pensée, mes sentiments… alors, je me demande pourquoi tu ne cesses de me dévisager. »

Il la regarda moqueur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux indéchiffrables. Elle se sentit frissonner devant toute la puissance de ces deux orbes et fût soudain, peu sûre de s'entendre dire qu'elle avait été médiocre. La chaleur liée aux projecteurs se fit ressentir encore plus dans l'environnement hostile et lourd qui se développé entre les deux ennemis de la musique. Finalement, il ouvrit sa bouche et, de manière détachée, lui expliqua les faits.

« Je n'ai dis que tu jouais mal, seulement que tu peinais à trouver la bonne méthode pour transmettre tes envies. Il y a une nuance. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise pianiste et as le potentiel pour devenir réellement douée mais, ton manque d'expérience est lié au fait que tu ne restes accompagnée que d'ignorants, de sourds et de mauvais musiciens. Pense un peu que si je n'étais pas là à te donner des indications, tu n'aurais pas progressé en si peu de mois et n'aurais pas réussi à jouer en duo avec mon violon. Les autres ne peuvent pas nous comprendre, tu l'as bien vu lorsque nous jouions.

\- Dis ce que tu veux mais, je ne suis pas ta débitrice. Me rabaisser ne m'a du tout aidé à progresser et saches que, contrairement à toi, moi, les gens me comprennent.

\- Tu mens. Personne ne te comprend sinon, tu n'aurais pas si peur de cette fin de mois. Tu n'aurais pas peur de ton père et par-dessus tout, tu n'aurais pas peur de te montrer telle que tu es, Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Telle que je suis ?

\- Exactement. », déclara-t-il, sarcastique. « Tu n'es qu'une petite fille craintive qui se cache dans un coin en attendant que l'orage passe. La gamine puérile qui renvoie la balle au camp adverse pour qu'il retente son coup. Ne te dis pas patiente ou généreuse. Tu n'es pas une altruiste. Tu n'agis ainsi que parce que ton père t'a enseigné à ne jamais abandonner les pauvres au cas où tu chuterais. Tu es une profiteuse et, ça, tu ne pourras jamais le cacher en jouant. La musique ne trompe pas.

\- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de mon éducation et de mon père. Tu te leurres. Enfin, peut-être que tu as raison, ' _Logia_ , il existe peut-être des gens qui ne me comprennent pas et n'y arriveront jamais mais, qu'importe. S'ils sont comme toi, je n'irais pas leur tendre ma main. Au final, qu'importe que tu ais aimé jouer avec moi ou non. N'espère pas juste que je recommencerais à le faire. »

L'héritière le dépassa en partie retrouver ses amies, adressant un signe de tête à Rita-senseï lorsqu'elle la croisa. En sortant de la salle de spectacle, elle fut accueillie par Levy et Erza. La première était vêtue d'un jean bleu délavée et d'un pull beige à poil – récente acquisition datant de la veille après les deux mois où la propriétaire du dit pull s'exclamait toujours que les pulls à poils étaient affreux et faisaient animal en manque de fourrure -. La deuxième, portait simplement une salopette noir et chic avec un tee-shirt blanc et des converses noires. La jeune fille se demanda brièvement où était passé son ami, Natsu, avant d'aller enserrer les deux adolescentes pour les remercier de leur venue.

« Erza! Levi! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir! Je me demandais si vous viendriez me voir...», la jeune fille baissa les yeux vers ses pieds en rougissant lorsque l'adolescente aux cheveux de feu lui asségna un regard foudroyant. « Quoi? J'avais bien le droit de douter. Natsu n'est même pas venu, lui.

Tsk. Sauf que nous, tu nous auras toujours, idiote. Et puis, c'est faux, Natsu était là lorsque tu as joué. Il s'est juste retiré quand le spectacle a prit fin.

Toujours est-il n'est pas venu me voir en face.»

La jeune fille soupira en se dégager de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie, la plus petite des trois. Une mine perturbée au visage, elle décida de faire comme si sa peine n'existait et d'aller, accompagnée des deux, dans une salle du lycée où le principal devait faire un discours pour clore la journée.

Bizarrement, c'est au moment où la vie semble enfin meilleure que tout se brise. Lorsque la joie est à son apogée. Tout se brise.

HΘLIDAYS

Samedi, minuit.

Il fixait le vide qui s'étendait sous lui, assit au bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. La chaleur du soleil, depuis longtemps disparut, avait laissé en tout et pour tout qu'à une sombre et froide nuit de novembre. Les yeux dans le vague, il pensait.

A hier et ses confrères, à ce aujourd'hui arrivé après minuit et à ce demain, un peu trop loin, au prochain matin. Les jours avaient des noms et pourtant, il lui semblait les avoir oublié. Le seul dont il pouvait encore se souvenir était Lucy. Y avait-il un jour Lucy? Honnêtement, après tout ce temps, il ne savait plus.

Ainsi, c'était fini. Ainsi, elle ne voulait plus de lui. Alors qu'il avait tout fait pour devenir son ami, elle venait de le rejeter. Il soupira et balança ses jambes dans le vide, peut-être devrait-il sauter? Après tout, Lucy le détestait maintenant. Le garçon contempla la vue qu'il avait et qui donnait sur le fleuve qui coupait Magnolia en deux part égale, peut-être devrait-il allait se noyer dedans? Un bruit le sorti de ses pensées morbides et le poussa à quitter son perchoir pour se diriger vers son téléphone portable, posé sur la table de la cuisine américaine. Son appartement, n'avait décidément rien à voir avec celui moderne et tout neuf de l'héritière. Le téléphone vibrait à rythme régulier contre le bois de la table. Un nom le faisant grimacer à la simple vue. Ce n'était pas que le nom était laid ou désagréable à lire. Ce n'était pas que son propriétaire pouvait être dérangeant mais, ce n'était juste pas le bon moment. Comme souvent avec lui. Avec Grey. C'était toujours Grey qui appelait lorsqu'il avait un problème. Toujours. A croire que ce type était capable de les flairer. Il soupira et décrocha l'appel.

"Tu sais, genre, quelle heure il est?

Ouais, je sais.", répondit simplement l'autre avant de poursuivre l'air de rien. "Mec, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? ça fait une semaine qu'on t'as pas vu!

Grey…", Natsu fixa son calendrier, accroché au mur en cherchant une excuse. "C'est les vacances d'Halloween. Tu sais, j'ai le droit disparaître pendant Halloween.

T'as peut-être le droit de faire ce que tu veux de ton temps mais tu pourrais au moins prévenir tes potes lorsqu'il se passe un truc. Erza arrête pas de me saouler parce qu'elle n'a plus de nouvelles de toi et de votre pote, Lucy. Vous vous êtes disputés, non? C'est pour ça qu'on l'a retrouvé en larmes après le discours du principal, non?"

Natsu jura intérieurement. Son meilleur ami avait vraiment un don pour fourrer son nez là où il ne fallait pas et en plus, il savait très bien qu'il avait raison. Erza avait dû apprendre par le biais de Levi l'histoire et s'était empressée harceler Grey jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se décide à aller chercher des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi fallait-il que lorsqu'une histoire explose dans un groupe mixte, tout le groupe s'en mêle? Enfin, bref. Lucy avait été affreuse mais lui, aussi.

"Écoutes, Grey, on s'est bien disputé mais laisses tomber, veux-tu? Cette fille me déteste maintenant alors, reste tranquille en plus, je m'en vais la semaine prochaine pour Crocus et elle, reçoit son père le même jour. Abandonne.

Tu veux que j'abandonne quoi?", ricana l'autre dans son oreille par le biais de l'appareil. "Ma mission de vous faire vous réconcilier? Je ne suis pas prêt de la lâcher.

T'es chiant. Mêle toi de tes affaires."

Il soupira et raccrocha la conversation en entendant le rire de son meilleur ami lui crier un "jamais!". Grey était un enfoiré et allait se mêler de ça, il le savait.

HΘLIDAYS

Jeudi, vingt heures.

Elle descendit de la voiture et fixa le porche de la villa Heartfilia. Depuis quand n'était-elle pas revenue voir madame Spet? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas dit bonjour à Loki, ce garçon, que disait-elle, cet homme, qui l'avait vu grandir et qui avait rendu ses journées à Crocus moins tristes? L'immense bâtisse lui sembla familière tandis que la vieille domestique lui souriait de manière chaleureuse et que Loki disparaissait, au volant de la berline noire de monsieur Jude Heartfilia. Derrière elle, les immenses cerisiers du japon, endormis, rappelant ses étés à passer du temps à Magnolia et son rêve de petite fille: voir les majestueux sakuras fleurir à l'approche du mois d'avril.

"Hime-sama!", s'écria alors la plus jeune des domestiques de la villa en courant vers elle.

Lucy ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la charmante quoiqu'étrange Virgo la prendre dans ses bras sans retenue. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu la jeune servante? Trois ans? Leur dernière rencontre datait des douze ans de l'héritière lorsque la jeune femme d'origine japonaise l'avait accueilli la première fois à la villa, après ce tout premier été, elle avait été affectée dans la résidence secondaire de Jude, perdue au milieu des montagnes.

" Comment allez-vous, Hime-sama? Vous êtes magnifique!", la détailla la femme. "Bientôt une parfaite lady!Le portrait de votre mère!"

Lucy fixa la servante avec une once de chagrin, malgré tout, elle détestait entendre parler de ce temps où sa mère était encore vivante. Elle avait fuit Crocus pour oublier le passé, ce n'était pas pour qu'on vienne découdre les coutures fraîches de son cœur pour lui rappeler le passé. L'héritière lança un avertissement à son amie qui s'excusa aussitôt et promit de ne pas recommencer sinon, elle se châtierait elle-même. Lucy rentra dans la maison en essayant d'éviter le regard de Virgo, cette servante qui vivait encore dans les vieux temps, là où les serviteurs étaient esclaves et maltraités. Le hall était plongé dans la pénombre et fît frissonner l'adolescente, l'atmosphère était toujours froide et lourde lorsque le président de la compagnie était présent dans la demeure. Lucy inspira puis expira pour calmer son cœur. Elle n'allait pas partir de la Fairy Tail Academy. Elle avait eu de bonnes notes et était sûre des retours qu'avait pu avoir.

" _Tu peux le faire, ma belle._ ", souffla-t-elle pour elle même.

Lentement, elle s'avança dans la pièce à la recherche d'un indice lui indiquant la position de son père. Elle traversa un étroit couloir au sol de marbre blanc qui présentait quatre portes: deux à droite et deux à gauche. Les deux premières rangées de portes étaient ouvertes laissant apercevoir à la jeune fille la bonne vieille madame Spet cuisinant le repas du soir dans la grande cuisine sur la gauche et, sur la gauche, l'immense salon aux couleurs trop mornes et tristes totalement vide. Préférant ne pas s'aventurer plus loin dans le couloir et sûre de pas trouver son père dans la salle d'eau de droite et sur la terrasse de gauche, l'héritière pénétra dans la cuisine et salua d'un mouvement de tête la dame aux bonnes grosses joues.

" Madame?

\- Oui, mademoiselle Lucy?

\- Savez-vous où se trouve mon père?"

La vieille femme releva la tête de son gâteau crémeux pour réfléchir un instant avant d'hôcher la tête, sûre d'elle. Elle désigna une porte extérieur à la pièce qui s'ouvrait sûr un chemin dévalant la colline que surplombait le manoir. Lucy remercia la domestique et passa la porte. Elle savait très bien où menait ce petit chemin bordé de lys et de tulipe au printemps. Elle inspira profondément et commença sa descente vers l'endroit où se trouvait son père. Un minuscule étang, situé dans le bas de la colline et bordé d'arbres. Juste un petit havre de paix. Un endroit au repos éternel. La jeune fille descendit et s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut en ligne de mire son père, à genoux au sol, posant un bouquet de fleur au pied d'une immense statue d'une blancheur presque terrifiante. Elle l'entendit alors murmurer à l'ange de pierre des paroles et son cœur se serra un peu plus à chaque mot. Elle le regarda se relever, prendre la main pierreuse et la porter à ses lèvres comme quand les gentlemen baisent les mains des ladies. Un bref instant, elle revu cette femme malade aux cheveux de blés fixer la fenêtre de sa chambre, assise dans son lit trop grand pour elle. Cette femme au teint maladif que venait visiter chaque jour son père avec elle, la plus part du temps. Cette lady au nom de Layla. La grande madame Heartfilia, se souvint la petite Lucy.

Maman.

Juste sa "Maman".

Et bien plus que ça.

L'adolescente recommença sa marche et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de son père en témoignage d'affection. L'homme ne sembla même pas être surprit de la venue de sa chair et de son sang et poser sa main sur celle de sa file en fixant la statue et l'épitaphe:

 ** _Layla Heartfilia_**

 ** _7xx - 7xxx_**

" ** _La magie nécessite une force de l'esprit et une intense concentration..._**

 ** _La clé de voute de la magie est de faire parler son cœur._ _"_**

" Elle serait fière de toi, Lucy. Incroyablement fière de te voir, toi, sa fille, être aussi forte et aussi douée. Aussi belle. Tu lui ressemble tellement.", l'adulte lâcha la main de son enfant pour se tourner vers elle, les yeux brillants de mélancolie. " Je suis fier de toi."

La jeune héritière regarda son père avant de sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras. Pourquoi lui dire tout cela, elle le savait. Elle s'en doutait. Elle l'avait détesté pendant tellement d'années et maintenant que tout allait bien, il fallait qu'il culpabilise. Elle le berça doucement, inconsciemment même, en le sentant la serrer contre lui et embrasser ses cheveux. Si peu de gens voyait Jude Heartfilia comme un homme ayant des sentiments, il arrivait, parfois, que Lucy aperçoive une petite brèche en lui qui lui faisait comprendre à quel point cet homme avait tout perdu avec la mort de sa mère.

" Rentrons, _papa_."

Jude laissa un sourire flotter sur son visage et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son héritière. Dieu qu'il aimait entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche de sa fille. _P a p a_. Il aurait dû l'entendre bien plus tôt.

Papa.

"Dépêchons-nous. J'ai vu madame Spet préparer un très bon repas. Il va être froid et en plus, il commence à faire de plus en plus noir et…."

Le président de la compagnie cessa d'écouter sa fille raconter tout et n'importe quoi pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur de la demeure, au chaud, là où il fait bon. Il se contenta de se retourner vers la statue de pierre et de faire un signe à l'ange. Un signe d'au revoir non définitif. Un, " _à tout à l'heure_ ", qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas revenu à Magnolia, la ville de tout les commencements? Sûrement depuis la mort de sa douce et tendre Layla. Il s'en souvenait encore, de ces jours à la Fairy Academy où il avait rencontré sa future épouse, de leur premier rendez-vous… de leur projet. Ils auraient voulu vivre toute leur vie, ici, voir leurs enfants grandir dans cette ville, aller à la Mavis Vermillion school, être heureux.

Mais, Layla était tombée malade. Mais, ils avaient dû partir pour Crocus pour la faire soigner. Mais, Lucy n'avait jamais puy avoir de frères ou de sœurs. Mais, Lucy avait dû voir sa mère dépérir et mourir. Mais, il avait dû faire face au deuil, trop tôt. Mais, il avait dû abandonner sa fille tant la douleur de la voir chaque jour était trop forte par sa ressemblance avec sa mère. Mais, il avait fait enterrer Layla à Magnolia en lui promettant que, dans la mort, ils seraient à nouveau ensemble. Mais, Lucy avait voulu revenir à ses origines. Repartir là où était sa place. Et il avait dû se plier à sa volonté. Il y avait eut beaucoup de contraintes dans leurs plans, à lui et Layla MAIS, Lucy l'aimait. Et disait "papa" après toutes ses années d'oublis.

HΘLIDAYS

Lucy fixait d'un œil curieux la part de gâteau crémeuse devant elle, se demandant si elle serait en mesure de pouvoir l'avaler. Le repas avait été extrêmement long et consistant. Maudite soit madame Spet. La voix de son père la sortie des ses songes.

" Bon, je pense avoir suffisamment attendu pour t'en parler. J'ai vu tes résultats et ait eu au téléphone le directeur de ton lycée, à défaut d'avoir pu parler au président de la FT Academy. Et, je pense que… c'est assez satisfaisant. Tu vas pouvoir rester là-bas. Avec tes amis.

\- C'est génial! Merci beaucoup, père!", s'exclama l'adolescente.

\- Père? Tu reviens à ce vieux mot?"; soupira Jude. " Je t'ai réellement élevé à la dure, hein?

\- Je… je ne voulais pas! C'est sorti tout seul!", bafouilla la jeune fille en rougissant de gêne. " Et puis, il y a toujours cette différence entre les deux mots. Ce n'est pas méchant mais… je ne pense pas pouvoir me débarrasser de cette habitude de dire père lors des conversations sérieuses. J'en suis désolée."

L'adulte la regarda désespéré avant d'enfourner une bouchée de gâteau dans sa bouche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant l'arôme doux et sucré du chocolat blanc sur son palet. D'un signe de main, il incita la petit enfant qu'étais Lucy à manger, elle aussi. Il ne fallait pas gâcher le travail de la bonne vielle Spet, après tout.

" Je poursuis. Tu auras le droit de rester à Magnolia à une seule condition. Une fois que tu auras terminé ton cursus ici, il te faudra rentrer à Crocus et accepter l'idée de devoir aller au conservatoire de la capital pour mieux maîtriser ton instrument. Tu suivras ces enseignements deux ans avant de rencontrer ton futur époux, le duc de Saouard, le fils de la famille Journel. Cet union permettra à la compagnie ferroviaire Heartfilia de se développer vers le sud. Il faudra aussi que tu donnes naissance à un fils, il sera l'héritier de la famille. Ensuite, tu pourras mener ta vie tel que tu le souhaites.

\- Est-ce réellement une seule et unique condition?", ironisa Lucy. " Père, je refuse cette idée. Je n'épouserais pas ce petit duc prétentieux et je n'aurais pas d'enfants avec lui. Quitte à renier mon nom, je préfère abdiquer mon héritage plutôt que de prendre partie dans un mariage arrangé. De plus, je ne peux pas faire ça! Il y a Natsu…", souffla-t-elle.

Jude reposa calmement sa fourchette sur la table et repoussa l'assiette à demi-entamée en fronçant les sourcils. Il passa une brève main dans ses cheveux. Natsu?

" Qu'est-ce donc Natsu? Une mauvaise blague au sujet de l'été japonais? Un projet?

\- Non!", s'indigna l'adolescente en se relevant subitement de sa chaise. "Natsu! Il est mon meilleur ami! C'est mon voisin… et, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé le soir du spectacle du lycée, je l'aime! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner! Même s'il part pour Crocus, je lui ai promis de l'attendre!

\- Ton meilleur ami? Ce n'était pas un certain Sting? Ton voisin? Je te croyais habitant à côté d'une vieille femme sénile? Le soir du spectacle? Pitié Lucy, arrête de parler d'autant de choses perturbantes à la fois. Je suis perdu. Tu aimes ce garçon? Bon sang, Lucy, tu n'as que quinze ans! On ne décide pas de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un à quinze ans!

\- Tu l'as pourtant fais avec maman. ", cracha-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Fuyant sous les cris de son père, elle se rendit directement dans le hall où elle mit ses tennis et ouvrit la porte. La nuit était des plus noires et l'on ne voyait pas bien loin pourtant, elle s'y aventura sans crainte et courut, courut et encore courut, jusqu'à disparaître du champs de vision de Jude, resté sur le seuil de la maison. Elle courait, toujours plus loin. Toujours plus vite, elle courait. Sous les branchages des cerisiers qu'elle aimait tant voir fleurir, elle fuyait le manoir et ses obligations, encore. Elle avait la désagréable impression de passer sa vie à fuir sa vie. Au final, n'était-ce pas la même chose depuis toujours? N'abandonnait-elle pas le lieu où elle était, sa vie et ses amis, dès que le visage de son père apparaissait et que sa voix lui donnait des ordres. Elle se sentait, comme à chaque fois, encore une fois, redevenir petite fille. La triste et seule héritière Heartfilia.

Lucy, celle qui ressent tout.

Elle courut toujours plus vite, devant elle, elle percevait des lumières se rapprochaient. Des phares de voiture. Loki? Un autre domestique? Ou bien, _Jude_? Elle dévia du chemin et s'enfonça dans les bois qui ornaient le chemin étroit menant à sa liberté. Elle coupa au travers des arbres, cette forêt, elle l'avait parcourut des centaines de fois pendant ses étés. Bientôt, elle arriva face à la route. Elle en profita pour s'assoir au bord de la chaussez et respirer, chasser le monoxyde de carbone de ses poumons. Elle était là, dans la nuit, haletante. Elle se mit à gémir, la tête tournante.

Lucy, qui a du coeur. Qui sent tout.

Un jour, dans son enfance, sa mère lui avait expliqué ce que voulait dire son nom. Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, tout bêtement, venait de la chanson des Beatles "Lucy In The SkyWith Diamonds". Chanson qu'adorait sa mère. Et Heartfilia, voulait dire quio a du coeur, qui ressent. C'était un nom, composé de deux mots anglais, Heart qui veut dire cœur et Feeling, en une version modifiée.

Voilà qui elle était.

Lucy fixa la route, faiblement éclairée par la nuit. Où pouvait-elle aller? Elle recommença à marcher vers un arrêt de bus, non loin. Son portable se mit alors à sonner et, instinctivement, elle décrocha. Elle ne connaissait pas l'heure. Elle ne connaissait pas la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Elle espérait juste.

" Salut, Lucy. Je sais qu'il est au taquet tard et tout… mais, j'aurais besoin de toi.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Oh, oui!", ricana la voix d'homme. " J'avais oublié, c'est Grey. Tu te souviens, le meilleur ami de Natsu.

\- "Meilleur ami autoproclamé", non?", cita-elle en se souvenant des fois où Natsu ruminait sur le garçon à l'allure froide.

L'adolescent ria de l'autre côté du fil en comblant le silence gênant qu'il y avait entre eux. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils n'étaient rien. La réalité revint alors en mémoire des deux jeunes et Grey reprit.

" Mon - _Notre_ \- crétin d'ami a besoin de toi. Malgré toute vos histoires, il a besoin de toi comme tu dois avoir besoin de lui. Il part demain. Pour Crocus, tu sais? Et… je me suis dis que tu pourrais aller lui dire au revoir et que vous discutiez. Parce que, ça me fais profondément chiez que vos soyez en froid. J'ai un macchabée sur les bras, moi. Tu seras là?

\- Je crains que les choses soient plus compliquées que ça, Grey.", soupira Lucy en fixant l'abri bus qui se rapprochait à mesure qu'elle marchait. " Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas où dans le quartier résidentiel de Magnolia…

\- J'arrive te chercher. Tu crèches chez moi, on règle ce problème et tu viens demain. Okay?

\- Okay. Je suis à l'arrêt de bus trente."

Grey raccrocha et Lucy s'assit et attendit.

Elle fuyait encore.

Pour combien de temps?

Elle soupira et envoya un message à son père.

 **De Lucy** : Tant que tu ne renonceras pas à cette idée pourrie, je vais rester à mon appart. Me cherche pas cette nuit, je suis chez un pote.

 **De Jude** : Chez ce Natsu?

 **De Lucy** : No.

Y aura-t-il une fois où nos soirées père-fille se passeront bien?

 **De Jude** : Aucune idée.

Je rentre demain à Crocus si tu ne veux plus me voir. J'ai du boulot.

Tu parleras avec Michelle pour tes conditions.

 **De Lucy** : Pas de mariage. Pas d'enfant.

Elle rangea son téléphone et attendit Grey. Et lorsqu'elle vit apparaître en scooter, elle ne pût que se sentir soulagée. _Bientôt à la maison_ , pensa-t-elle.

Grey était peut-être son sauveur? Cette nuit, du moins.

Elle le salua d'un coup de tête et monta derrière lui. La nuit serait longue pour tout expliquer.

HΘLIDAYS

Vendredi, dix heures. (matin.)

Grey était un enfoiré. C'était définitif.

Il l'avait amené à elle. Le garçon grimaça, pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas la voir et elle, que voulait-elle après l'avoir chassé de chez elle et éjecté de sa vie? Peut-être avait-elle fini sa crise? Il fronça le sourcil en la voyait avancer timidement derrière Erza et Jubia. Fin novembre approchait et l'air était froid, de la neige commençait même à tomber dans certains endroits de Fiore et pourtant, la vision de cette petite blonde de quinze, les joues rougis par le froid, portant un bonnet en laine rose et sa cape blanche le fit fondre. Il avait beau avoir été en colère contre elle tout un mois, ne pas lui avoir parlé pendant des jours, il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus fort à mesure que la distante entre eux se réduisait.

Grey était un enfoiré.

Elle le regardait, lui qui semblait si fier, si sûr de lui, alors qu'il allait s'en aller pour l'enfer. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau, sûrement. Le temps grisâtre et le froid le rendant d'autant plus attirant. Il ressemblait d'autant plus à l'aube approchante, d'une belle journée d'été, avec sa peau hâlée et ses étranges cheveux d'un rose de ciel et de nuages matinaux. Elle secoua la tête, elle s'était promit de ne plus penser à lui de cette manière. Il devait la détester après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce qu'elle avait crût. Ce Zeleph c'était bien moqué d'elle avec cette enflure de _'Logia_. Lucy mit ses mains dans ses poches et se décala derrière Erza, qui semblait foncer droit vers le pauvre Natsu pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Malheur sur lui. Elle entendit le cri de l'adolescent lorsqu'il se fit plaquer au sol par la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu et au caractère vif. L'héritière éprouva une légère peine pour lui avant de rire en le voyant tapper le sol comme pour demander à un arbitre, Grey en l'occurrence puisqu'il était le plus prêt, de donner la victoire du match à l'adversaire tant la douleur était puissante. D'ailleurs, elle n'était jamais aller voir Natsu se battre. Cette pensée la rendit un peu plus triste. Un jour, lorsqu'il reviendrait.

"Lucy?"

La jeune fille releva sa tête qu'elle avait baissé vers le sol, honteuse de savoir qu'il allait partir vers ce lieu qu'elle détestait et qu'elle ne l'encourageait pas. Elle croisa les deux prunelles onyx du garçon qu'elle aimait secrètement et se figea. Erza l'avait relâché et elle était en train de monter les affaires du boxer dans le train, aidé par Grey et Jubia.

"Natsu…, je suis désolée!", souffla-t-elle. " J'aurais dû te faire confiance…"

Le garçon la regarda avant de sourire, d'une manière éclatante. Le genre de sourire dont on ne se rappelle qu'une fois que son propriétaire est loin de soi. Il l'attira dans ses bras et la berça, lentement. Pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il pensait et ressentait.

" Ce n'est pas grave, Lucy. Ce n'est rien. Tu es toute pardonnée.

Oh, Natsu!

 _Un rideau de bruine_

 _tulle mauve et mousseline_

 _sur mon âme en peine_

 _Quai de solitude_

 _une larme retenue_

 _un triste bientôt_

Je te comprends, Lucy."

La jeune fille le regarda en souriant avant de coller leur front l'un contre l'autre. Ils ressentaient la même chose. Exactement la même douleur. La même peur. Le même amour. Elle lui caressa les cheveux avant que la voix de Grey les informe qu'il était l'heure. Alors, à regret, ils se détachèrent et Natsu monta dans le train, elle suivit son trajet de l'extérieur et s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'elle vu Natsu s'asseoir à une place contre la fenêtre. Elle leva la main et lui fît le plus beau sourire qu'elle pu, tout en retenant ses larmes. Il allait lui manquer. Il regarda une dernière fois ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Ce regard plein d'affection et brillant de larmes comme si des astres, bénis par les dieux, illuminaient un océan chocolaté dans un autre monde. Il plaça sa main contre le verre de la vitre de train et laissa un sourire triste flotter sur son visage lorsque l'héritière l'imita. Il allait lui manquer et en était désolé mais, elle survivrait. Lui, par contre… Un étau serra son cœur alors que la jeune fille ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler, une larme sur sa joue. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Le train avait sifflé au mauvais moment, le laissant imaginer la fin d'une phrase pleine d'espoir et de demain. Un « Natsu, je t'ai… ». Il lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas comprit et celle-ci, gênée, chassa sa remarque de la main. Elle lui redirait. Il le savait.

Le train, alors très lentement, quitta le quai et il détacha sa main de la paroi vitré. Il vit la jeune fille courir à la poursuite du train avant d'être stoppé par ses amis et Grey, l'empêchant de continuer sa course poursuite. Il devrait le remercier, un jour mais, quand ? L'étau dans son être se resserra. Ils allaient lui manquer. Elle allait lui manquer. Lorsqu'il se détourna complètement du paysage, il remarqua un vieil homme qui le regardait en souriant.

« Les adieux sont toujours difficiles, vous savez. », soupira le vieillard. « Vous avez de la chance, vous. Moi, ça fait des années que plus personne ne vient sur le quai.

\- Personne ne viendra me chercher alors, je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement de la chance. »

L'homme approuva en lui tendant la main. Un sourire familier au visage. Natsu serra cette main tendue et se présenta alors que l'homme lui disait qu'il avait une fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Une belle fille, très intelligente.

« Elle étudie même le piano à la FTA.

\- C'est aussi mon école, je la connais peut-être. Cette section est assez peu nombreuse.», déclara-t-il. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Elle… », l'homme laissa une expression de douceur passer sur son visage ridé et façonné par l'âge et le stress. « Je m'appelle Jude. Jude Heartfilia. »

Natsu avait cessé de parler à l'homme depuis un moment. Il dormait. Il était maintenant seul, dans un train direction Crocus la ville qu'avait fuit son amie plus tôt dans l'année. Il était à bord de ce train avec le père de cette amie. Il quittait cette amie comme elle avait quitté son père. A regret mais pleins d'espoirs de jours nouveaux. Mais, la différence entre l'abandon de Lucy et son départ était énorme. Elle avait voulu changer de vie. Tout reconstruire. Devenir meilleure.

Il partait certes pour progresser mais, lui, reviendrait. Sa vie était à Magnolia, pas à Crocus. Il reviendrait la voir. Il lui parlerait de sa rencontre avec Jude, de ses études, de la boxe…. Oui, il reviendrait. Quand ?

HΘLIDAYS

Elle regarda une dernière fois le quai avant de s'en détourner. Il n'était pas là, comme à son habitude. Elle soupira et réajusta son écharpe blanche et écailleuse autour de son cou. L'idiot l'avait oublié dans son salon avant son départ. Il neigeait dehors et pourtant, elle ne sentait même pas le froid. Non, dans son être de son âme jusqu'à son cœur, de sa tête à ses pieds, il n'y résidait que trois choses : l'attente, la tristesse et le l'espoir.

Il reviendrait, il l'avait promit.

Elle l'aimait toujours. Elle l'attendait toujours. Il reviendrait. Elle ferma ses yeux tout en traversant le hall de la gare. Il l'était venu la chercher ici, une fois, au départ de sa nouvelle vie. Elle entendit un petit garçon supplier son père de lui acheter un magasine pour qu'il le lise dans le train et sourit. Tous les enfants avaient déjà fait ça, elle, elle avait demandé un appartement et une nouvelle vie. Et comme tous parents, le père accepta en lisant à haute voix le titre de l'article principal :

« La Salamandre de Crocus, Natsu Dragneel l'espoir de la Boxe. »

L'héritière se mordit la lèvre en traversant à la hâte le hall. Elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture où elle s'enferma et commença à pleurer. Elle avait lu l'article avant de partir mais était venue. Comme d'habitude. Elle avait lu tous les articles, achetés toutes les revues… elle ne l'oubliait pas. Elle était fière de lui mais ne voulait seulement que son retour par cette gloire, ce succès. Elle serra son volant en cuir noir et s'effondra. Les larmes ravageant son minois, elle gémit de douleur. Il n'était pas de retour. Encore à Crocus.

Que faisait-il ? Elle en avait assez d'attendre.

Elle pleura et arracha le petit papier blanc qui trônait sur le fauteuil passager. Un vieux papier. Le premier qu'il lui avait offert.

« _Hey, Luce, respire._

 _Le monde n'est pas aussi terrifiant que tu le penses alors, calme-toi._

 _Respire._

 _Si tu as besoin de calme quand tu serais à Crocus, appelle-moi (j'ai enregistré mon numéro dans ton tel, ton code c'est le 7/7/777, sérieux ?). Immédiatement._

 _Je ne te laisserais pas refaire ce que tu m'as fais hier. Plus jamais. Je compte bien veiller sur toi, même de loin._

 _Bonne vacance, Natsu Dragneel._ »

Pourquoi garder ce papier ? Il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne veillait plus sur elle. Elle était seule. Abandonnée.

Elle ferma ses yeux, la tête contre le volant. Il était parti.

A jamais.

Il y a maintenant cinq ans.

Les haikus sont à retrouver:

http:/short-edition.com/oeuvre/poetik/il-pleut-13

http:/short-edition.com/oeuvre/poetik/coeurs-en-pleurs


	10. Interlude

HΘLIDAYS

\- _2ème partie_ -

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cinq ans plus tard

"Il y avait l'Été et ses deux soeurs, Printemps et Automne. Il y avait l'Été et son frère, Hiver.

Ensemble, ils formaient les Quatre Saisons.

Toutes reliées entre-elles par un court laps de temps, nommé vacances.

Il y avait Natsu et ses deux soeurs à la fois proches et lointaines, Haru et Aki. Il y avait Natsu et son ennemi, Fuyu.

Séparés, ils formaient Quatre Êtres À Part Entière.

Tous dissociés par un court laps de temps ; celui de leur apparition dans sa vie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Prologue

Dans une autre vie, je t'aurais fait rester. On aurait été heureux, ensembles, à partager des secrets. D'autres t'auraient supplié mais, tu serais parti si je ne t'avais pas retenu dans cette autre vie. On aurait échangés de nouvelles futiles promesses en pensant que "Demain sera meilleur qu'Aujourd'hui.".

Dans cette autre vie, tu ne serais pas loin à m'oublier à chaque nouvelle bombe de seconde. Notre bonheur serait connu de tous et notre amour, écœurant, étincelant, éclatant. Nous aurions vécu dans une belle demeure avec des voitures à moteur puissant et un bel étalon. Tu m'aurais demandé en mariage le soir du bal de promo et j'attendrais notre fille, Nashi, issue de notre lune de miel. Nous serions heureux. Notre chat, Happy (Cela veut dire "joyeux", on serait extrêmement prétentieux.) aurait dans son pelage des reflets bleutés grâce à des soins de toiletteurs professionnels. Son nom parait ridicule mais, nous le serions. Ridiculement bien dans notre amour.

Dans une autre vie, je t'aurais fait rester comme une égoïste mais, tu ne m'en aurait pas voulu. Tu aurais compris. On aurait passé notre temps à parler du futur, à faire des projets en vivant les bons moments. Oui, quelques disputes auraient eu lieu à propos de cette fille, aux entraînements de boxe, qui t'aurait tourné autour et tu m'aurais menti en disant ne jamais l'avoir remarqué. Tu m'aurais prise dans tes bras en me donnant des promesses, des espoirs, en me jurant ne pas l'avoir touché. Et…, j'aurais pleuré, en te sachant mentir.

Dans une autre vie, tu serais quand même partis. Me laissant seule, avec Nashi. Dans une autre vie, tu m'aurais aimé, le temps d'un baiser. Dans une autre vie, tu aurais failli rester… Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Dans cette vie, lorsque je me réveille le matin, tu n'es pas à côté à sourire. Il n'y a pas d'éclat dans tes yeux éveillés puisque, tu es partis. Nashi n'existe pas. Elle n'a pas de longs cheveux blond et lumineux, ni d'intenses yeux onyx. Elle ne possède pas ces adorables petites fossettes aux creux des joues comme toi lorsque tu souris. Elle n'est pas là. D'un côté, j'en suis assez triste. Avec elle, au moins, je ne me sentirais pas si seule dans cette vie. J'aimerais tant oublier tes belles paroles et mes regrets qui se sont accumulés mais, la promesse de ton retour continue à miroiter, en ondes de chocs de perles salées.

Un nouvel été est annoncé, un de plus après notre dernier commun. J'espère que cette fois-ci tu viendras mais, quelque chose en moi me dit que tu resteras encore là-bas, à la gare de _Gone City_ , à hésiter, pendant que je t'attendrais sur le même quai qu'il y a cinq ans. Il n'y aura rien de magique, rien de fantastique. Pas de hiboux, de sorciers fous, de chaudrons ou même de collision avec un mur. Je t'attendrais bien, près de là où de stupides gamins se sont amusés à taguer un 9 ¾ pour faire comme. Je m'installerais sur un bac, un livre à la main que je ne pourrais pas ouvrir à cause de ma fichue manie de fixer l'heure toutes les cinquièmes de secondes pour attendre ton supposé train, et j'attendrais. Deux minutes, puis trois, dix même.. A la onzième, je me dirais qu'il faudrait que je parte, que si tu n'es pas sorti du wagon parce que tu n'y es pas. Et finalement, je me lèverais, trente minutes plus tard en me disant que mon ticket de parking avec une heure gratuite va expirer. Et je m'en irais. Encore. Seule. Sans Espoir.

Dans une autre vie, tu serais peut-être resté. En attendant celle-ci, garde tes belles promesses. Cette fois, c'est décidé, je n'irais pas. Je vais débuter l'été en ne pensant plus au passé, à toi et mes rêves poussiéreux. C'est terminé, je suis lasse. Tu peux rentrer, si tu le souhaites mais tu ne le feras pas parce que dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu te quitter. Lassée de belles promesses, de secrets et de fadaises, je t'aurais abandonné, au merveilleux pays, au volant d'une pure sang. Sans me retourner pour te voir en larme, sur le perron, comme je l'ai été à mes quinze ans lorsque je t'ai attendu encore et encore pour te rendre cette maudite écharpe. Tu te souviens de mon mot, ce jour-là. Il pourrait encore fonctionner, cinq ans plus tard.

« Cher Natsu,

J'aurais aimé te dire au revoir. J'aurais aimé te remercier pour ta gentillesse et ta bonté. Te dire à quel point j'ai été heureuse en sachant que tu étais mon ami. Te donner un adieu digne de ce nom. Te dire à l'été prochain…

Mais, tu n'étais pas là Natsu. Tu n'étais pas présent alors que tu me l'avais promis.

Que dois-je penser de toi ?

Tes belles paroles m'ont fait rêver avant de réaliser que tes actes me faisaient à nouveau chuter. Moi qui m'étais sentie si bien, l'espace d'un instant.

Où es-tu alors que j'ai besoin de toi, Natsu ?

Je dois partir vers Crocus, il est l'heure. J'ai déjà trop tardé à espérer en vain. Finalement, tu es comme les autres. Tu te fais doux et attentionné un temps avant de me fuir pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te parler. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu me connaisses. Je te déteste pour ça, Natsu Dragneel.

Adieu, Lucy Heartfilia, d'il y a cinq ans»

Dans une autre vie, on n'aurait pas pu être amis; encore moins amoureux. On ne se serait jamais rencontré et tout aurait été terminé avant même d'avoir commencé. Tu devais être l'Aube mais n'as pu être que l'étourdissant Crépuscule. Je devais être quelque chose mais, tu n'as jamais dit quoi. N'importe qui mais pas la femme qui regarde son mari partir tous les matins et qui retrouve les boucles d'oreilles sous les sièges d'une Porsche.

On aurait pu être heureux, dans une autre vie mais, dans celle-là, de vie pourrie...

Tu es bien partis.


	11. Chapitre 11 Boxe

Le réveil marque toujours le début d'un nouveau jour. Il nous aide à ouvrir les yeux et renier les fantômes du passé, de nos rêves, ou à battre nos secrètes peurs cauchemardesques. Le réveil entame notre journée, définissant notre humeur dès son apparition aussi subite peut-elle être, parfois. La sonnerie retend dans notre chambre, nous réveille, et nous force à quitter le monde doux des songes. La journée passe et le soir, on programme à nouveau ce maudit appareil pour sa fonction principale, la deuxième étant d'indiquer l'heure et la troisième, de nous les briser quand on dort enfin après une nuit blanche ou quand, stupide humain qu'on est… on oublie de le désactiver les jours de rtt.

Le réveil marque d'une façon étrange nos journées et durant sa phase, nous fait commencer notre jour nouveau, recommencer nos erreurs. Ses réveils avaient été doux comme la caresse d'une brise fraîche en été, puis, plus durs, tristes et solitaires. Finalement, elle avait émergé de ce comateux moment où la réalité nous est hors ligne, où nous sommes déconnectés, après cinq années de brouillard vagues et intenses. Le réveil est la première étape à franchir pour un jour nouveau avec la prise de conscience alors quand il arrive, on ouvre doucement les paupières et on prend conscience de ce qui nous entoure.

Comme elle.

Un plafond blanchit à la perfection, une immense baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin luxuriant, des murs beiges… Des rideaux d'un chocolat blanc et une moquette lilas… En tournant la tête à gauche, une porte blanche apparaissait au mur. Une table de nuit supportant le poids d'un bouquet de roses pâles reçues la veille avec comme message "I miss you - N." et d'une minuscule petite horloge trouvée dans une brocante il y a peu sur les bords d'Akane Beach. Elle plissa légèrement ses yeux, en détaillant les pétales délicates qui se mourraient et tombaient sur le cadran de l'objet. Elle aimait les roses, chose sûre, bien qu'elle préfère les lys, et se demandait toujours qui pouvait être ce N. Elle ne connaissait personne dans son entourage avec un prénom commençant par un N. Peut-être un fantôme du passé? Un de ceux qu'elle aperçoit dès lors que ses yeux se ferment et qu'elle va rejoindre Morphé en courant gaiement. Il y avait bien un nom qui lui venait à l'esprit en visualisant ce N mais, elle se refusait à le dire, même dans sa propre tête. Ce prénom était maudit. Il était banni. Il était tabou.

A jamais.

"A toujours.", prononça-t-elle à haute voix pour se prouver qu'elle ne faillirait pas.

 _A Jamais, A Toujours_.

Une chose assez étrange à dire et pourtant, elle l'avait gravée en elle. Dans sa mémoire. Dans sa chair. Dans son sang. Sur sa peau. Là, sur ses avant-bras, du côté des veines bleuâtres qu'elle possédait, elle l'avait encré dans son épiderme. Deux triangles créés à base de lettres. Un sur chaque bras, sur le milieu de l'avant bras pour voir ces mots former un symbole chaque fois qu'elle tendrait la main vers un malheureux. Sur son membre de gauche, le triangle était formé des trois syllabes formant la courte phrase "A-Ja-Mais". Certains voyaient en ce tatouage, cette marque, une simple phrase de mémoire. D'autres voyaient bien plus. En vérité, la jeune femme avait voulu offrir sa peau à la mémoire de trois de ses amis. Deux pauvres adolescentes, qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, et qui avait subi un tragique accident de la route. Elle s'en souvenait de ce soir-là, celui où elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital, sa meilleure amie à ses côtés pleurant silencieusement. Cette même amie qui lui avait annoncé d'une traite que l'homme ne les avait pas vus, qu'il les avait percuté de pleins fouet, que c'était un miracle vu la violence sur choc qu'elle soit en vie, elle. Elle se souvenait des larmes dans les yeux de l'adolescente, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé comment allaient ses deux autres amies, celles qui étaient à l'avant de la voiture.

Jubia et Mirajaine.

Le point en commun de ces deux prénoms était le fait que tous deux possédaient un "a" et un "i" minimum. Et Lucy avait fait le lien. A Jamais. A Jubia et Mirajaine. Comment avait-elle trouvé le "AIS" du mot jamais? Elle s'était souvenue, ce soir-là, de celui qu'elle détestait aussi bien qu'elle l'aimait. Celui qui était parti trois ans avant l'accident. Ce possible N. Lui aussi avait un "a" dans son prénom. Lui avait un "s" dans son prénom. Peut-être pas de "i" mais bon, lui aussi, avait disparu.

A J _ubi_ a MAi - _Mira_ \- S - _Natsu._

Juste un hommage. Rien de plus.

Sur ses veines droitières, le triangle était fait des lettres formant un "A Toujours.". Et bien que cette formulation n'existe pas, Lucy l'avait quand même inscrite dans sa peau. En connaissant l'histoire du premier tattoo, les gens voyaient directement un DrAgneel, STrauss, Jubia. Et, ils avaient faux. Ces inconnus. Ces je-sais-Tout. Ils avaient tous faux en prétendant la connaître et savoir le pourquoi du comment. La deuxième tâche noire faite dans sa peau était bien plus vieille. Elle la possédait depuis ses dix-sept ans. Il voulait dire Layla Heartfilia et Jude Heartfilia. Un T lien deux êtres. Un Tout, le T de Tout reliant deux amants. Par le fil de la vie, si mince et délicat, tout reliait ses deux parents. Dans le nom de la jeune fille, il y avait deux "A". Comme dans le prénom de sa mère. Il y avait aussi deux "I" et le prénom Layla possédait un "I" grec. Et comme, elle n'avait jamais connu d'époque où Layla existait sans que Jude ne la suive, elle l'avait gravé aussi dans sa chair. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait? Aujourd'hui encore, elle se riait dessus en y repensant. Simplement parce qu'à ses dix-sept ans, Jude était gravement tombé malade et elle l'avait cru prêt à mourir. Sauf que Jude, le grand Jude, était éternel. Et depuis, elle lui rendait visite toutes les semaines, chaque jour différents. Pour ne pas tomber dans la routine.

Heureusement.

 _A_ _T_ ou _J_ ours. _A T_ ous les _J_ ours.

Elle cligna des yeux avant de soupirer et tourner sa tête vers la droite, pour fixer l'homme. Entouré de draps de satins marrons, avec sa peau basanée et ses muscles saillants, il dormait à poings fermés. Ses longs cheveux d'un vert printemps, Haru, éparpillé tout autour de son visage fin. Ses longs cils ressemblant aux branches d'un arbre en hiver, Fuyu. Ses lèvres délicates rappellent, par leur couleur de pêche, les pétales issues des éclats du bois flottés trouvés en bord de mer en automne, Aki. Cet homme était l'incarnation même de la nature, songea la pianiste. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose pour parfaire sa triste beauté, l'été. Natsu.

Elle s'attendait à l'habituel coup de poignard que lui infligeait sa mémoire perdue en pensant à ce mot-là, été, le nom du garçon détenant son coeur depuis déjà cinq années et qui avait fuit, très loin. Un mot, Un nom, qui la rendait nostalgique depuis son court séjour chez ceux-qui-ne-pensent-plus mais, non. Il n'y avait plus aucun son sortant de sa bouche, plus aucune douleur dans son coeur, à l'évocation de mot, ce matin. Elle avait passé des années, cinq, à vivre en aillant peur de ce prénom. En aillant de la tristesse, de la douleur, de la peine. Elle avait même cessé de compter les fois où elle s'était mise à pleurer, à hurler, à mourir à petit feu, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Lorsqu'elle le voyait en magazine. Lorsqu'elle entendait parler de lui. Mais, cette cinquième année était bientôt terminée. Décembre était là et un nouvel été allait venir l'accueillir. Et elle irait mieux. Avec l'homme semblable aux saisons qu'elle n'aimait pas réellement cependant, elle lui laisserait sa chance à lui aussi. Comme aux deux autres avant, comme à Luxus, comme à Grey - qui le temps d'une nuit l'avait supplié de ne pas l'abandonner avec ce fantôme à ses trousses. Pour qu'il ne voit plus le sourire de Jubia, le temps d'une nuit. Pour qu'il puisse dormir.- Elle les avait laissé tenter de la faire tomber sous leur charme. Le temps d'un mois, d'une nuit… Elle le laisserait, lui aussi, essayait de la faire tomber amoureuse. Comme il avait su le faire.

Natsu.

Elle n'avait plus mal en essayant d'imaginer à nouveau son visage flouté par le temps. Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus exactement. La curieuse idée lui parvint alors. Si elle n'avait plus mal, pourrait-elle le faire? Prudemment, elle osa ce qu'elle s'interdisait depuis tant de temps. Elle le dit. A haute voix. Quatre fois. Une fois par saisons. Une fois par été connu sans lui. Simplement.

" Na...tsu? Nat...su. Natsu. Nastu!", murmura-t-elle en fixant un point au loin, comme s'il pouvait l'aider à mieux faire.

Elle plaça une main sur son coeur, perplexe. Il n'y avait en elle, aujourd'hui, que du regret et de la colère sourde. Pas de battement étranger. Trop rapide ou trop dur à supporter. La peine s'était envolée. Définitivement? Si oui, Pourquoi? Après tant d'années?

Elle se laissa soupirer. Si ce mot la perturbait autant depuis son réveil à l'hôpital avec Levy à ses côtés lui apprenant leur mort, elle n'en savait la raison. Pourquoi en était-elle chamboulée à la pensée? Parce qu'il était parti? Elle était libre comme le vent? Libre de vivre à nouveau et de pouvoir oublier ce qui s'était effacée peu à peu? Libre de ces chaînes, invisibles, qui l'empêchaient de vivre…? Libre de son emprise. Elle le savait. Elle se l'était cachait, c'est tout. Elle l'avait toujours été, au fond. Elle éclata de rire en s'étirant comme un chat. "Je n'ai plus peur, Natsu.", pensa-t-elle.

Et une voix endormie la sortie de ses songes:

"Eh bien…", grogna-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureuse, si _tô_ t?"

Elle ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait clos en s'étirant et croisa le regard charbonneux de l'homme qui lui souriait, la moitié de son visage caché par son bras gauche dont la main jouait avec ses cheveux. Allongé sur le côté pour mieux lui faire face, Fried - de son prénom - commença à perdre son bel air endormi et à remettre son masque impassible. Il faisait parti de ces gens, qui sont impossibles à lire, à comprendre.

Un peu comme un autre Grey.

Un être lointain et froid, pris dans les bras du grand Fuyu. Loin de la chaleur et du soleil, loin de la clarté. Lucy détailla les orbes de l'amant d'une nuit et frissonna. Ses deux yeux étaient d'un froid perturbant, un noir pur et intense comme l'on ne croise presque une fois dans sa vie. Si ce n'est jamais. Avec un peu de recul, la pianiste pu percevoir en lui le reflet humain que projetterait un miroir à l'hiver. Ses yeux sombres comme les nuits de Fuyu, son visage de glace impassible, son touché frigorifique. Malgré toutes ses couleurs, toutes ses saisons. Cet homme était plus hivernal qu'autre chose. Il lui manquait de la _vie_.

" Je n'ai pas le droit d'être contente dès le matin?

\- Non, enfin…", il la regarda d'une manière plus que douteuse. " Pas si j'ai fais pour."

La jeune fille dévisagea l'homme qui commençait à s'avancer vers elle et soupira. Elle sorti de ses draps d'une douceur incroyable et commença à avancer sur la moquette violette vers sa salle de bain. Les hommes étaient tous les mêmes à partir du moment où ils étaient dépucelés. Bête de sexe ne pensant qu'avec son entre-jambes. Elle s'éloigna calmement alors que l'homme la suppliait de revenir.

" Lu? Lucy! Aller reviens…

\- Fried.", posa-t-elle calmement en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de bain. " Mon avion décolle bientôt. Je dois y aller. Une prochaine fois, peut-être.

\- Tu m'as déjà dis ça, le mois dernier. Et celui d'avant encore. Tu dis ça à chaque fois."

L'homme se releva sur le lit et tourna sa face peiné vers elle. Elle le voyait jusqu'au profond de ses yeux et, malgré tout, elle se voulait aveugle. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Clairement pas. Et lui, continuait à la regarder avec ses yeux sombres et sa peine. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça! Elle serra la poignée de porte qu'elle avait dans sa main droite et leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il tentait de faire. _Clairement pas_. **Encore** une fois.

" Lu…", bouda-t-il. " Ne me fais pas ce mal. Ne me fais pas penser que tu m'utilises dès que tu passes dans la région. Ne me fais pas croire que je suis un jouet.

\- Et pourtant."

La pianiste ouvrit la porte et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas question qu'un type pareil et larmoyant vienne retarder son vol pour Crocus. Elle avait beau toujours détester cette triste et morne capitale, elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Le temps était compté. Malgré les mauvais souvenirs accumulés au fil du temps, la mort de sa mère, sa période au collège, Sting... , Natsu.

Elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux et se dévêtit avant d'entrer dans l'italienne douche carrelée en damier noir et blanc. Ironiquement, elle se mit à penser qu'au milieu de cette vie affreuse qu'elle avait et où elle était toujours une petite fille fuyante les obligations et son passé, elle ne semblait être qu'un pion sur un échiquier. Un fou? Une tour? Une reine noire sûrement. La reine blanche avait disparu. Détruite par la disparition du Roi qui avait éclairé ses jours. Il ne restait que les cendres de cette dernière qui avaient été ramassés par la Dame obscure qui prenait peu à peu de plus en plus de place en elle. À effacer un par un ses souvenirs heureux. A rendre sa vie de plus en plus triste et morne. Elle laissa l'eau se déverser sur elle tandis qu'elle relevait la tête vers le jet. Combien de malchance fallait-il pour qu'elle croise, en un week-end, un de ses vieux ennemis? Peu? Normalement. Toutefois, ne sommes-nous pas toujours bloqués dans l'incertitude? Elle balança sa tête, dodelinante en se rappelant des paroles de chansons, espérant par la même "chance" attirer la bonté des dieux pour obtenir un minimum de pensées positives et un antidote à la peur constante qu'elle avait de partir vers Crocus. Elle ferma ses yeux et inspira. Elle craignait les retours aux sources, chaque fois. L'appréhension dans les veines, elle se mit à chanter pour une raison inconnue trois vers.

D'où venaient-ils?

Que voulaient-ils dire et à qui s adressaient-ils à la base?

Elle avait oublié. Comme beaucoup de chose.

Pour "mieux" vivre.

" Tout vas bien, mon petit chat / Je détruirais tes peurs / Ne pleurs pas, jolie coeur."

Pour "mieux" vivre?

Une larme roula sur ses joues de poupée. Qu'elle était la raison de sa venue? Elle se jurait de ne pas la connaître. Qu'elle l'avait oublié. Qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Et pourtant. La Reine Noire lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'elle se leurrait, qu'elle se mentait, qu'elle se cachait parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait juste pas l'avouer. Que c'était pour Lui, qu'elle avait chanté la première fois. Elle coupa la pluie artificielle qui lavait son corps sans toucher à son âme brisée en mille éclats de verres et de cristaux. Elle attrapa une serviette moelleuse et fit disparaître la traitresse de goutte qui roulait de sa joue à son menton.

" Tu ne dois plus pleurer. Tu dois être forte.", pensa-t-elle.

Lucy sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement. En revenant dans la chambre, elle ne trouva aucune trace de l'homme et se sentit soulagée. Il était parti. A jamais? Elle en doutait. Il revenait toujours. Elle attrapa dans sa valise des sous-vêtements qu'elle passa sur son corps et prit dans ses mains une crème hydratante. Ouvrant le pot d'une main, elle faillit perdre ses jambes en tentant de s'étirer assez pour atteindre de ses pieds son enceinte à Ipod. Chose réussie, elle se tartina de crème pour " _donner à manger à sa gentille et jolie peau_ " comme aimait dire son esthéticienne sous les sons des violons de **Of the Zodiac signs** , son groupe préféré depuis ses quinze ans, dans la chanson Scorpius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle referma le couvercle et le rangea. Heathens des Twenty One Pilots résonnait dans la pièce, faisant vibrer les murs et les tableaux. Elle s'en foutait éperdument. Elle n'avait plus le temps de penser aux actes. Elle prit le premier cintre dans le placard et sortit d'une housse blanche sa tenue, toute droite sortie du pressing. La robe noire à manches trois-quarts n'était pas une des plus adaptées qu'elle avait pour le voyage mais, c'était la seule qu'il lui restait à l'heure qu'il était. Les déménageurs avaient déjà transporté toutes ses affaires vers son nouvel appartement, à Crocus. Elle ouvrit la fermeture et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce de maître. Elle prit ses talons et les enfila, ses affaires en main, elle quitta l'hôtel.

Ses affaires en mains, elle se rendit à l'aéroport. Elle répondit à l'hôtesse lorsque celle-ci lui demanda si elle souhaitait boire avant le décollage.

Son sac à ses pieds, elle fixa une dernière fois par le biais du hublot Magnolia.

Son sac à ses pieds, elle contempla la ville vu de haut. Des quartiers sensibles du nord, aux résidences luxueuses du sud. Du centre de la ville avec son avenue principale, aux petites ruelles cachées par les toits rouges de la cité. Elle aperçut la Fairy Tail Academy au loin et l'embrassa du regard. Elle put voir aussi l'épaisse forêt qui bordait la ville et, un instant, elle pensa à son ancien appartement et à sa fresque dans la cuisine. Elle se rappela l'immense piano à queue, le coin télé dédié à Harry Potter, les coussins qu'elle avait caché dans la chambre d'ami où elle ne mettait plus les pieds depuis cinq ans… Tant de petits détails stupide et insignifiant qui lui faisait penser qu'elle allait se sentir vide, loin de Magnolia.

Seule.

Minuscule.

Petite Fille, Perdue, Fuyante.

 _E_ _ **n**_ _c_ _ **o**_ _r_ _ **e**_ _et T_ _ **ou**_ _j_ _ **ou**_ _r_ _ **s**_ _._

C'était ça après tout, l'histoire de Lucy Heartfilia. L'épopé d'une petite héritière toujours seule dans son malheur, fuyant la foule et ses souvenirs, perdue entre l'âge de la raison et celui de la peur constante. Une minuscule petite fille ressentant tous les maux du monde.

Le réveil marque toujours le début d'un nouveau jour. Il nous aide à ouvrir les yeux et renier les fantômes du passé, de nos rêves, ou à battre nos secrètes peurs cauchemardesques. Le réveil a plusieurs noms et l'un deux est juste conscience. Il faut en avoir conscience pour le comprendre et se réveiller. Comprendrez-vous pourquoi?

HΘLIDAYS

S'il y avait bien une chose que détestait Jude Heartfilia, c'était bien l'attente. A quoi bon faire attendre? Certains peuvent bien dire que tout vient à point à qui s'est attendre mais bon, Jude trouvait cela stupide. Toute sa vie n'avait été que de courts moments à courir partout pour obtenir n'importe quoi et surtout tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Time is money. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu savoir pour donner à cet impitoyable homme d'affaires le moyen de construire son empire gigantesque. Gagner du temps voulait dire éviter des dépenses inutiles. Perdre du temps sur une tâche était stupide, futil. Une véritable perte d'argent. Si la chose ne pouvait être faite en trente minutes, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait être faite. Point.

Alors, lorsque Michelle, la pauvre secrétaire, vient annoncer au président de la compagnie que le vol de sa fille allait prendre du retard à cause de la météo. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Lui qui avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps à négocier avec des riches hommes venant d'Arbaless pour obtenir du vent. Les fourbes.

Jude s'installa à son bureau en attendant la venue de sa fille et commença à travailler sur de nouveaux projets pour l'entreprise. Combien de temps il y resta, il ne le savait pas mais, lorsque Michelle apparue dans son espace, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps.

La femme, dont les traits commençaient à s'affaisser avec l'âge, pénétra dans la pièce en portant de ses mains un plateau de thé et de biscuits. Silencieuse comme jamais, elle posa l'ensemble sur une table basse non loin de fauteuils en cuir. Elle fixa la vue et les nuages approchant du seuil de l'horizon et soupira.

" Monsieur, la nuit va prendre place. Vous devriez vous arrêter, souvenez-vous des conseils de votre médecin.

\- Au diable, mon médecin.", aboya-t-il sans même relever sa tête. " Ma fille n'est pas encore arrivée et je ne partirais pas sans elle."

La secrétaire roula des yeux et répliqua un faible: " Mais bien sûr.". Tout prétexte était bon à cet homme pour qu'il puisse travailler un peu plus. Ne se souvenait-il pas de sa récente crise de la veille où il s'était écroulé dans le hall, la tension trop haute? L'équipe médicale avait cru le perdre deux fois et pourtant, le lendemain matin, il allait parfaitement. Jude Heartfilia était un rude gaillard. La femme se souvient avoir une fois entendu sa fille le qualifier "d'increvable".

" Monsieur, vous souvenez-vous pourquoi Lucy vient à Crocus? Et pourquoi elle a décidé d'emménager à nouveau ici alors qu'elle déteste cette ville et que sa vie est à Magnolia, maintenant?"

L'homme releva la tête de ses dossiers et dévisagea son employée. S'il ne l'avait pas connu depuis si longtemps, il l'aurait bien renvoyé. Seulement, Michelle avait raison, parfois, (trop souvent). Il quitta son siège et vient s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils en maugréant dans sa barbe au sujet d'une maudite femme et de sa raison. Sa vieille amie ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, éclairant son visage d'une mine rassurée, lui qui était toujours si indéchiffrable, et lui servi un thé.

" Elle n'est pas loin. J'ai reçu un appel disant qu'elle venait d'atterrir et si vous tenez tant que ça à lui faire croire que vous allez bien, ne forcez pas trop. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous.

\- Je sais cela, Michelle, mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon entreprise parce que j'ai quelques soucis.", déclara-t-il avant de se recevoir une tape sur la tête qu'aurait pu mettre une mère à son enfant. "Hey!

\- Je vous interdis de décrire votre santé par "quelques soucis". Ce n'est pas "quelques soucis"! ", mima-t-elle en exagérant ses guillemets de ses doigts éternellement tachetés d'encre. La technophole aimait la surnommer son patron. " Monsieur! Le médecin vous a clairement dit que…

\- Je sais, Michelle!", la coupa l'homme. " Je sais que le temps m'est compté. Je sais que le Karôshi plane au-dessus de ma tête, merci! Pourtant, je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Après toutes ses années de batailles, je ne peux tout simplement pas stopper mon travail. Qu'adviendrait-il de la compagnie sans moi? Je n'ai aucun héritier apte à gérer l'entreprise ou même de bras droit. Michelle, le repos est une perte de temps car, si mon temps est compté…", il souffla sur son thé chaud avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la femme. " Je préfère l'utiliser jusqu'au bout pour cette oeuvre. Travailler, jusqu'au time's out. Je voudrais… ", d'une main il chassa l'air et désigna l'endroit. " Je voudrais te montrer de quoi je suis capable jusqu'à la fin. Te faire réaliser à quel point ce travail est dur et épuisant avant de te confier sa suite. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance et je sais que tout ce passera bien si tu es au plus haut de l'échelle, Michelle. Alors, si je sais cela, pourquoi devrais-je me reposer?"

La femme le fixa, sans être toutefois perturbée ou surprise. Elle s'y attendait. Il lui avait souvent répété à ses débuts que l'entreprise aurait besoin d'elle plus qu'elle n'aurait besoin de l'entreprise. Alors savoir que s'il arrivait malheur à Jude, elle devrait, elle, sa secrétaire, le remplacer n'était pas si surprenant. Toutefois, une image franchit le mur de ses réflexions et la fit cogiter plus.

" Et Lucy? ", Jude la regarda sans comprendre et elle dut clarifier. " Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle aimerait avoir un père vivant et en bonne santé plutôt que de vivre dans l'appréhension de sa mort? N'a-t-elle pas déjà assez souffert de voir sa mère chuter, elle aussi? Faudra-t-il qu'elle vous regarde mourir?

\- Lucy est une grande fille, Michelle. Elle est forte et sera gérer. Elle est une Heartfilia.

\- C'est affreux. Jude, allez-vous cesser de l'imaginer au dessus de tout? Cette petite a assez souffert dans son enfance. Elle ne mérite pas de supporter un seul décès de plus. En tout cas, pas le vôtre. La vie est belle. Longue et agréable. Pourquoi vouloir tant la quitter si vite, souhaiter la chasser de ses veines comme une traîtresse?

\- Justement, pour Lucy. Elle ira bien mieux sans moi. Je ne suis qu'un poids mort pour elle. Une personne à visiter une fois toutes les semaines, à qui écrire par obligation, à aller voir lors des fêtes alors qu'elle pourrait les vivre entourée de ses amis. Elle sera bien mieux sans moi, cette petite. Et ce, même avec tout mon amour.

\- Vous…", la secrétaire se laissa tomber sur un siège. " Vous pensez qu'elle sera mieux sans vous? Quel enfant serait mieux en étant orphelin?! Aucun!"

Jude but une gorgée sans répondre. Il le savait au plus profond de son âme. Il en était convaincu. Lucy serait mieux sans lui alors, pourquoi rester sur terre? Layla l'attendait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il n'avait survécu à sa mort que pour permettre à Lucy de grandir assez pour supporter sa propre mort. Sa place n'était plus ici, il le savait. " Elle.", indiqua-t-il à sa secrétaire en lui indiquant la vidéo surveillance, que diffusait une télévision derrière Michelle, où sa fille apparaissait. Il compta les secondes à partir du moment où il la vu entrer dans l'ascenseur. Vingts neuf étages. Trois minutes. Trentes secondes et deux dixièmes.

" Michelle?"

La femme qui s'était levée et qui s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte s'arrêta et se tourna vers son patron.

" Oui?

\- Ne lui dites rien."

La secrétaire hocha la tête, faisant bouger par le même temps son chignon lâche retenant ses cheveux aux couleurs de pailles. Elle quitta la pièce et fut immédiatement remplacé par le fantôme de la douce et tendre Layla, Lucy. Jude ne releva quasiment pas sa tête de son thé quand la jeune pianiste le rejoignit, ses escarpins YSL verts claquant sur le carrelage d'un blanc rainuré de fils grisâtre. Il aperçut un bref instant des boucles d'oreilles Swarovski qui furent rapidement caché les raides cheveux lissés d'un blond de miel de l'héritière. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Sa fille devait vraiment coquette et très précieuse depuis quelques temps.

" Bonsoir, Lucy.

\- Bonsoir, papa."

La pianiste laissa son sac à main glisser de son épaule et le posa au sol avant de prendre place en face de son père. Elle prit la théière en main et versa la boisson anglaise dans une tasse. A chacun de ses mouvements, l'éternel cliquetis de ses bracelets s'entre-choquant la fit sourire à elle aussi. Ses mains allèrent chercher un morceau de sucre et nappèrent la boisson d'un filet de lait avant de prendre la tasse et de la porter à ses lèvres.

" Dis-moi, Lucy, tu aimes la boxe?"

La dites Lucy croisa son regard perdu à celui de son père et posa sa tasse sur un dessus de table.

" La boxe?

\- Oui, une de mes connaissances à un match ce soir et il m'a envoyé des invitations. Je pensais ne pas y aller mais, je me suis souvenu de ta venue et donc, peut-être préfères-tu aller assister à un championnat plutôt que de te plonger dans l'éternel débat avec ton vieux père.

\- Tu as des amis dans ce milieu?", ria la jeune fille. " Toi?

\- Oui. J'en ai.", le vieil homme soupira devant les yeux railleurs de sa foutue progéniture et sortit de sa poche de costume deux brillants et colorés tickets pour _**le Tournois des Légendes**_. Un très grand et très connu championnat de Boxe Internationale. " Alors? Tu veux venir?"

Il fallait parfois peu pour que tout change.

D'autres fois, les efforts semblaient trop importants pour tenter de tout modifier.

Mais, ce soir-là, au milieu de toute l'exaltation, de la joie et du bonheur, tout avait chuté. Comme des brillantes étoiles à la chute assourdissantes, la Peur et la Crainte avaient été vaincues. Sans trop d'efforts mais, il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à ses étoiles pour tomber.

Cinq ans.

HΘLIDAYS

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le monde semblait si fou comme ça. Si beau. Si brillant. Si lumineux. Loin de tout soucis, de toute peur, de tout souvenir. Cet univers était incontestablement magnifique et joyeux. Pas comme le sien.

Ici, il lui semblait qu'elle aurait pu être n'importe qui. Une étrangère mêlée à une foule clamant les prochains spectacles. Elle aurait pu s'appeler Mavis, Anna ou même Brandish, le monde s'en serait moqué. Elle aurait pu être lesbienne, saoul ou punk que le monde s'en serait véritablement foutu. Ici, elle avait la sensation que son nom de comptait pas, que son prénom était banal et que son visage pouvait être commun. Que les autres ne la reconnaîtraient pas. Elle n'était pas la si grande et si connue pianiste. Elle laissait son costume tomber, ce soir. Son tailleur chic au placard, la longueur de ses doigts n'importait plus. Pas plus que son oreille musicale et sa capacité à reconnaître un tempo et créer une pulsation de ses mains jointes. De plus, ses cheveux pouvaient bien être bouclés, ses jambes couvertes d'un jean marine et ses pieds de Docs rouge, le monde ne la verrait pas comme l'héritière Heartfilia. Ici, elle était juste Lucy. Oui, Lucy était au premier rang. Oui, Lucy portait un crop top Vero Moda qui équivalait à lui seul le prix d'un louer d'étudiant. Oui, Lucy était riche et belle mais, dans la foule et entourée de cette musique joyeuse qui s'en souciait? Sûrement pas la petite fille à côté d'elle qui portait au-dessus de sa tête une pancarte plus longue qu'elle où le nom de _Salamander_ était inscrit.

Elle réajusta son écharpe autours de son cou. Un simple morceau de tissus blanc à écailles imprégné de son parfum préféré, Olympéa. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de l'endroit où elle l'avait achetait.

" Alors?"

Jude se tourna vers sa fille en souriant. Deux boxeurs venaient d'entrer sur le ring et se faisaient face. L'héritière paria dans sa tête contre la défaite du dénommé Midnight. Il était tout maigrichon face à son adversaire, Kain.

" C'est super! Combien de match reste-t-il?

\- Il doit…", le père consulta sa montre et fixa le programme ensuite. " Ce match est l'avant dernier. D'ailleurs, il est bientôt fini.

\- Qui sont les deux derniers challengers?"

Lucy sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand son père annonça la nouvelle. Machinalement, elle serra ses poings et se mit à prier. Quoi? Qui? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais, elle continuait quand même. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le match.

Le plus grand des deux hommes, Kain, fixait avec haine son adversaire, poings en gardes. L'autre, se contentait de lui tourner autour. Elle entendit vaguement son père lui expliquer que Midnight attendait juste les quinze dernières secondes pour frapper. Quinze secondes où il allait bouger tellement vite que le pauvre Kain, qui à force de tourner en rond, allait avoir une perte d'équilibre.

" Une astucieuse tactique même. Et tu sais que…"

Lucy n'étendit pas la suite, trop scotchée par le spectacle. Celui qu'elle avait cru perdant se déplaça si vite qu'elle eut du mal à le suivre. Il se pencha en une seconde et tendit sa jambe vers la hanche de son adversaire. Pensant que l'autre tentait un acte désespéré, Kain baissa un poing vers sa hanche pour se protéger. Malheur à lui. Midnight qui avait parfaitement calculé son coup profita de cette stupide action pour apposer son gant de boxe sur l'épaule de l'autre. La main glissa vers le bas et toucha une nouvelle fois le corps du géant Kain, au niveau du ventre, cette fois-ci. Trompé, l'autre remonta brusquement son bras. Sûrement trop vite puisqu'il se poussa malencontreusement en arrière laissant ses hanches trop bien découvertes. Levant sa jambe droite, le frêle garçon à la chevelure ébène toucha la hanche de l'autre avant de se dégager et de sauter, sa jambe gauche cette fois-ci, orientée vers la cuisse gauche de l'autre. L'héritière n'en crut pas de ses yeux quand la cloche sonna et que le géant Kain tomba sur le sol du ring. Le plus petit lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur, ses poings en garde. Quinze secondes. Il ne lui avait fallu que quinze minuscule et petites secondes pour abattre un adversaire pareil.

La foule se leva alors comme un seul homme, et Lucy avec elle, criant le nom du vainqueur qui se penchait de manière théâtrale pour saluer ses fans. Elle crut entendre son père dire qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans.

"Un géni de la boxe. Le nouveau prodige de la maison Clive!", clama le présentateur du show. Un espèce de Monsieur Loyal en costume noir imprimé tête de citrouilles. "MIDNIGHT!"

Le brouhaha de la foule hurlant le nom du vainqueur fut la chose la plus impressionnante que pu voir Lucy. Il lui vint alors une question particulière. Pourquoi le trait-il comme un dieu?

" Pourquoi il est…

\- Vénéré?", la coupa son père en riant. " Tu vois, chérie, ce petit gars est le plus jeune boxeur du Tournois. Il n'a que dix-huit ans et… regarde-le." , il désigna le boxeur aux traits empreints de jeunesse et de beauté.

Des traits d'enfant sans l'être réellement. Des traits d'hommes sans réellement l'être. Un visage fin et agréable entouré de cheveux colorés. Les mèches visibles peintes en noirs quant aux invisibles, celles qui n'apparaissaient que lorsqu'il bougeait sa tête rapidement, en match, étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Des lèvres peinturlurées en noir, renforçant son image particulière donnée par son short de match qui ressemblait plus à un sarouel qu'un habit de match et ses colliers noirs à anneaux. . Lucy l'observa un moment se pavaner avant de comprendre.

" Il est beau.

\- Voilà. Et c'est un avantage. Il joue sur sa beauté pour se faire aimer par son public et le pire, c'est que son public commence à devenir si important qu'il déconcentre ses adversaires. Enfin, perturbait. C'est à cause de ça qu'il a été inscrit dans ce tournoi, dans une poule bien supérieure à lui. Ses fans espèrent qu'il sera assez doué pour venir se frotter aux favoris. Comme Salamander ou Jycrain. *

\- Et il va le faire?

\- Eh bien... ", Jude passa une main dans ses cheveux et fixa le boxeur jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse en coulisse. " Je ne pense pas. Il a beau être très fort, il pioche ses armes aux côtés des meilleurs. Il ne fait que les copier. C'est un imitateur. Tu vois le tour qui l'a fait gagner? C'est celui qui a permis à Jycrain d'être connu. Et lui-même l'a dit après dans une interview, ce mouvement ne marche que deux-trois fois. Après, le public sait ce qui va se passer et l'adversaire aussi. N'oublis pas aussi qu'il est de la Clive Company. Il s'entraîne avec les meilleurs. Il va aller loin dans le Championnat mais, il va se brûler les ailes faces aux légendes."

L'héritière laissa un sourire en coin orner ses lèvres. Son père était réellement mordu de boxe.

" Eh…", poursuivit-elle avant d'être interrompu par le Monsieur Loyal Citrouilles.

\- Ils sont beaux! Ils sont grand! Ils nous font ressentir la Trouilles~, Trouilles~!" L'homme réajusta son chapeau en forme de citrouille orange et le fit glisser sur son front comme une visière avec un air entendu en baissant sa tête. "ILS SONT LA!"

Aussitôt, le nouveau jungle de Zodiac Of Sign retentit dans toute la salle de spectacle. Vibrant du sol au plafond. Créant un mouvement de foule, surexcitée. De la fumée apparut à l'entrée de la scène ainsi que des lasers de couleurs qui semblaient danser dans tous les sens. Le présentateur releva la tête et incita le public à taper dans ses mains au-dessus de leur tête. Chaque claque créant une amplification de son. Chaque cri augmentant le son de la musique. Chaque mouvement plongeant la salle dans une obscurité plus profonde. Peu à peu, secondes après secondes, la lumière disparut. Ne laissant place qu'au son. Une minute trente de pur son raisonnant jusqu'aux entrailles de chacun. Jusqu'à son coeur. Elle crut défaillir lorsque le bruit d'une bombe explosa. Suivit d'une autre. Trois coups. Trois secondes où elle pu voir des flashs roses, jaunes et verts briller à l'entrée de scène, éclairant le présentateur et son sourire affolant.

La musique, à son apogée, résonna d'une manière encore plus violente, faisant trembler le sol et les chaises des spectateurs, avant de totalement disparaître. Créant un silence de mort.

Éternel.

Immortel.

Soudainement, l'immense écran vidéo principal derrière le présentateur s'alluma. Illuminant la salle d'immense de flammes incandescentes d'un rouge écarlate. Un cruel rouge qui s'estompa peu à peu en un rose plus doux, plus tendre. Un rose fidèle aux couleurs d'un soleil couchant, disant adieu à sa chère et tendre Luna en disparaissant dans les profondeurs maritimes de l'océan, réchauffées par l'été. Un rose inoubliable quoique terrifiant. Un rose qui lui avait manqué.

Son rose à lui. Un rose enflammé qui fut brisé par une vague d'un bleu pétrole qui immergea de l'écran par sa puissance et qui fit disparaître le feu, remplacé par les vagues accueillantes de l'océan.

"Jycran va se battre face à Salamander.", murmura son père. " Ils ont changé le programme…"

Lucy se tourna vers son père sans pour autant le voir totalement, elle perçut son air perturbé mais à la fois réjouit. Ils avaient changé le programme, hein? Cela allait devenir plus qu'intéressant. Lorsque la lumière revint totalement, deux hommes, encapuchonnés, se faisaient face. Deux hommes de même taille, séparés par le présentateur souriant mauvais. Les deux hommes avaient revêtit la même veste d'avant-combat noire et des mêmes habits. Aucun des deux ne semblait être plus Jycrain ou Salamander. Et pourtant, lorsque leur visage - dont la moitié était caché par la capuche ne laissant que leur nez et leur lèvre aux yeux de tous - furent filmés, il n'y eut aucun doute dans son coeur. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu à ses fossettes.

" _Merde._ ", pensa-t-elle.

Ce fût la dernière chose qu'elle pu penser de manière clair ce soir-là. Elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir la suite de ses actes ni même comment elle allait se retrouver dans une si mauvaise posture.


End file.
